


It's only love, not a timebomb

by cwaniak



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ok HUDGE dick, zayn is a little dick
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwaniak/pseuds/cwaniak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ja nie mogę, nie potrafię… Jak niby… Niemożliwe… Przecież… - Przez moją twarz przepływają setki emocji, a ja szukam ich ujścia. Próbuję znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które zaplątały się w niezły supełek na końcu mojego języka. </p><p>- To tylko miłość, nie bomba zegarowa Lou - mówi Harry, poprawiając swoje niesforne loki i lekko zaczesując je do tyłu. Jego usta układają się w idealny uśmiech, ukazujący jego przednie zęby, bo wie, że ma rację. I ja doskonale wiem, że on ma tą swoją cholerną, durną rację, której tak nienawidzę mu przyznawać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this thing on?

**Author's Note:**

> To powstało nagle... Pojawiło się w mojej głowie i utkwiło w pamięci razem z piosenką P!nk.

Londyn jest piękniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Wszyscy przymykają się niepostrzeżenie przez ścianę białego puchu padającego z nieba. Wszystko to wygląda niczym z najpiękniejszej bajki. Tylko zdanie innych, przeklinających pod nosem pogodę psuje to wrażenie, ale ja niezbyt się tym przejmując, wzruszam ramionami, poprawiając torbę zsuwającą mi się z ramienia. Przecieram twarz i poprawiam czapkę, opadającą na oczy. Otwieram usta i wystawiam język połykając płatki śniegu. Cieszę się jak małe dziecko z nowej zabawki. Zbliżający się czas świąt będzie niesamowity i niezapomniany. Musi być.

Staję przed drzwiami naszego mieszkania. Mojego i Zayna. Nie, nie jesteśmy parą, ale wszystko wskazuje na to, że niedługo nią zostaniemy. Zayn jest moim przyjacielem praktycznie od zawsze. Wie o mnie prawie wszystko, oprócz tego, że jestem w nim beznadziejnie i nieodwołalnie zakochany. 

Wkładam klucz do zamka i przekręcam go powoli, krzywiąc się na każde skrzypnięcie. Wchodzę na palcach do przedpokoju, po cichu zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie jest wcześnie, a ja nie  chcę go obudzić. Zdejmuję zimową kurtkę, którą wieszam na wieszaku. Przeklinam się w myślach za to, że akurat dzisiaj nie wziąłem ze sobą rękawiczek. Moje dłonie pieką mnie i są cholernie zimne. Dmucham w nie, ale to nie pomaga. Są przerażająco czerwone, więc podejrzewam u siebie lekkie odmrożenie. Ściągam trapery, rzucając je w kąt. Nie przejmuję się tym, że za dobre dziesięć minut będzie tam kałuża błota. Bo przecież sprzątnie się to później, prawda?

Wchodzę do kuchni. Niemal automatycznie wyjmuję kubek i torebkę _Yorkshire_   _tea_ , którą wrzucam do kubka. Zalewam czajnik wodą i odstawiam go na miejsce, przełączając przycisk. Opieram się plecami o blat, wystukując jedną z tych świątecznych piosenek puszczanych w radiu, jednak za Chiny Ludowe nie mogę przypomnieć sobie jak brzmiał jej tytuł. Mój wzrok mimowolnie ucieka w kierunku okna. Na dworze panuje ciemność, ale przyzwyczaiłem się do tego. Latarnie oświetlają moją ulicę, rzucając poświatę na pusty chodnik. Na niebie góruje księżyc, a granatowy materiał nieba zacerowany jest srebrną nitką gwiazd. Płatki śniegu padają jakby znikąd, a ja spoglądam na nie jak urzeczony. One tańczą swój własny taniec, wirując wokół, niczym w najnowszej edycji  _Tańca z gwiazdami._ To niesamowite jak ta pora roku ujmuje moje małe serce. Mam ochotę przytargać tu aparat, który leży gdzieś na górze przykryty grubą warstwą kurzu oraz nutami, które zdążyłem porozrzucać już wszędzie w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni. Dosłownie wariuję, bo zbliża się okres świąteczny, a co za tym idzie, oznacza to więcej koncertów w centrach handlowych, a przecież nie wyskoczę przed ludźmi z balladą o złamanym sercu. No bo serio? Wszyscy chodzą, szukając prezentów, a ja nagle wyskoczę z letnim romansem. Nie ma jak odpowiednie wyczucie czasu. Dlatego komponuję coraz to nowsze melodie, bo tego wymagają ode mnie producenci, a ja wiedziałem na co się godzę, gdy zacząłem karierę marnego muzyka. No dobra, nie tak bardzo marnego, bo mam już swoich fanów… może kilku w Australii, Stanach Zjednoczonych, Kanadzie, Europie… Można ich policzyć na palcach lewej ręki, o ile pomnożysz wynik razy milion. Ale ja naprawdę nie jestem, aż tak sławny. Serio. Dlaczego nie potrafię przekonać nawet samego siebie?

Wzdycham, a z rozmyślań wyrywa mnie dźwięk gotującej się wody, która wściekle wylatuje z czajnika, niczym para z lokomotywy. Zalewam herbatę wodą i podnoszę naczynie do ust, dmuchając w parującą ciecz.

Kubek prześlizguje się między moimi palcami. W sekundzie uderza o posadzkę, rozbijając się na tysiące kawałeczków. Patrzę w dół. Kubek, który dostałem od Liama rozbił się. Stoję pośrodku bałaganu, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, bo naprawdę uwielbiałem ten kubek. Liam kupił mi go na nasze wspólne święta, które organizowaliśmy dla naszych rodzin, jakiś czas temu. Liam…

\- Louis? - W przedpokoju rozbrzmiewa jego głos. Zagryzam wargę, odwracając się w stronę drzwi, przez które właśnie wchodzi Zayn. Mimowolnie na moich ustach pojawia się uśmiech. - Co tu się stało? Przeszedł huragan, w tym czasie, w którym byłem na górze?

Mierzę go spojrzeniem. Na moich policzkach pojawia się rumieniec. Ma na sobie wyłącznie dresy, które zwisają nisko na jego szczupłych biodrach, ukazując gumkę od bokserek Calvina Kleina.

\- Lou-Lou nie odpływaj!

Jego ramiona owijają się wokół mojej talii, a ja układam głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Przejeżdżam skostniałymi palcami po jego plecach, lekko je drapiąc, a z ust Zayna wydobywa się cichy pomruk. Jego usta spotykają moje, całując je namiętnie, a zarazem zachłannie.

\- Masz zimne ręce, skarbie - szepcze mi do ucha, przygryzając delikatnie płatek, co wywołuje dreszcze na całym moje ciele i jęk wydobywający się spomiędzy moich ust. Przykrywa moje dłonie swoimi, próbując je jakoś ogrzać. Nawet nie wiem kiedy balansujemy między odłamkami porcelany i wchodzimy do salonu. Ciągnie mnie za sobą, a ja, potykając się o róg kanapy, upadam na nią z cichym chichotem. Ciągnę go za sobą, a on upada na mój tors, śmiejąc się cicho, gdy jego palce muskają mój brzuch, powodując u mnie łaskotki. Chłopak nie przestaje, mimo moich usilnych starań.

\- Zayn… Słońce… Pppprzestan… Zzabije cię - syczę, między wdechami.

Mulat siada na moich biodrach, uśmiechając się do mnie chytrze. Stąd ma doskonały dostęp do mojego ciała, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Jego szczupłe palce muskają mój tors. Zayn przygryza wargę, a z moich ust wydobywa się jęk. To jest idealny obrazek, który chciałbym zapamiętać i odgrywać za każdym razem, gdy go nie będzie w pobliżu. Chłopak pochyla się nade mną i skrada nieśmiały pocałunek z moich ust.

\- Jesteś piękny.

\- Nie, wcale nie - odpowiadam kręcąc głową.

-  _Treasure that is what you are, honey you’re my golden star, I know you can make my wish comes true if you let me treasure you_  - śpiewa mi prosto do ucha najnowszy singiel Bruno Marsa.

Przez moje ciało przebiega przyjemny dreszcz, a ja czuję jak mój brzuch przewraca się pod wpływem tego głosu, który wręcz darze uwielbieniem. Wciąż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego chłopak nie poszedł w tym kierunku. Przecież byłby rozchwytywany w branży muzycznej. Mimo tego, on wciąż pozostaje studentem uniwersytetu londyńskiego na wydziale filologii angielskiej, a w wolnych chwilach po prostu rysuje. Zawsze uważa, że jego prace są beznadziejne i nie nadają się do niczego, pomimo moich zapewnień, z których on po prostu nic sobie nie robi. Jakby to po prostu wpadało jednym uchem do środka i natychmiast, niemal z prędkością światła, wypadało drugim. Chłopak najczęściej udaje, że nie wie o co chodzi, co niezmiernie mnie irytuje, a wręcz doprowadza mnie do białej gorączki.

Prycham z pogardą, gdy palce chłopaka opuszczają mój umięśniony brzuch. Odgarniam grzywkę spadającą mi na oczy, mrużąc je delikatnie. Obrzucam chłopaka morderczym spojrzeniem, które jednoznacznie wyraża moją radość z łaskotek. W rezultacie pokazuję mu środkowy palec, siedząc obrażonym na drugim krańcu kanapy. On zajmuje ten bardziej po prawej stronie. Krzyżuję ramiona, wydymając usta w obrażonym geście. Mulat kręci głową, przygryzając dolną wargę. Kręci głową, łapiąc w swoje długie palce pilota. Przez chwilę przejeżdża palcem po przyciskach, by po chwili przełączyć telewizor na swój ulubiony kawał – ten na którym najczęściej lecą kryminały. Jęczę cicho, dlatego, że nienawidzę kryminałów, a Zayn zawsze zmusza mnie do oglądania ich. Wzdycham.

\- Wiesz, że to on go zabił, prawda? – mówię, wskazując na jednego z facetów na ekranie.

\- Mylisz się, Louis – odpowiada automatycznie, chociaż wiem, że mam stuprocentową rację. Zawsze ją mam.

_Leżałem rozwalony na kanapie. Nogi zwisały mi z oparcia, a ja machałem nimi, jak małe dziecko. Uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy. To było kolejne zimowe popołudnie, a ja nie miałem, aż tak dużo zajęć w tamtym czasie, bo nie byłem jeszcze aż tak sławny. Dlatego spędzałem ten czas z Liamem, moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Uśmiechałem się, gdy chłopak przytulił mnie do siebie, zbierając moje ręce w swoje ciepłe. Dreszcz przeszedł przez moje ciało, a ja rozpromieniłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na twarzy Liama pojawił się uśmiech. Leciał jakiś przypadkowy serial i był to prawdopodobnie Dexter o ile się nie mylę._

_\- Wiesz, że to jego brat ich mordował? – zapytałem, a on prychnął._

_\- Nie zrobił tego – wyjaśnił mi spokojnie, a ja zachichotałem cicho pod nosem._

_\- Och, oczywiście, że to zrobił – uświadomiłem go._

_\- Louis dlaczego psujesz mi zabawę? – zapytał, przekrzywiając twarz i spoglądając w moje niebieskie oczy, swoimi brązowymi._

_\- Bo to uwielbiasz Payne. Przyznaj to!_

_Chłopak przewrócił oczami, spoglądając ponownie na telewizor. Wcale nie przeszkadzało mi leżenie tutaj, na jego kolanach i po prostu obserwowanie go. Uwielbiałem zaczepiać go, a znając jego czułe punkty, ta zabawa stawała się dziecinnie prosta. Liam przeważnie uśmiechał się w moim kierunku i oblewał się rumieńcem, co uważałem za szczególnie urocze. Kochałem jego kręcone włosy, w których zawsze zatapiałem palce. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy odcinek serialu skończył się, a Liam boleśnie szturchnął łokciem moje żebro, wyrywając mnie z przyglądania się jemu._

_\- Powiedz to! – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się chytrze._

_\- Ale co?_

_\- Wiesz co mam na myśli – odpowiedziałem poruszając zabawnie brwiami._

_\- W porządku. Miałeś rację, Louis._

_\- I? – zapytałem._

_\- I co?_

_\- Z czym?_

_\- Nie szczym tylko sikamy – poprawił mnie Liam, a w pokoju rozległy się nasze gromkie śmiechy, które tak szybko nie ustały. Miałem nadzieję, że tak będzie już zawsze. Liam i Louis – razem przez życie._

I to odróżnia tą dwójkę. Zayn nigdy mi nie wierzy, chociaż tyle razy miałem rację. I nigdy nie śmieje się z tych filmów, jak to miał w zwyczaju Liam. Z szatynem było zawsze coś takiego niesamowitego – iskierka, towarzysząca nam każdego dnia, zwiastująca nową przygodę, coś niespodziewanego, bo przy Liamie każdy dzień był nowym doświadczeniem. Nie mówię wcale, że przy Zaynie tak nie jest. Malik jest naprawdę specyficzną osobą i łatwo jest popaść przy nim w rutynę, czego naprawdę nienawidzę. W naszym przypadku jest podobnie – denerwuję Zayna swoją głośną osobowością, a on nudzi mnie swoimi kryminałami. Chcę, żebyśmy ponownie poczuli się tak jak  w ten dzień, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy ja i on wciąż działamy? Czy wciąż między nami jest to samo uczucie jak kiedyś, czy wypalamy się każdego dnia? Jednak, gdybym odszedł byłoby lepiej dla nas obojga, bo najtrudniejszą rzeczą do zrobienia jest utrzymanie nas razem… W każdym wypadku musimy być szczęśliwi, bo przecież mamy siebie, prawda?

Przybliżam się do niego, splatając nasze palce razem. Drżę, gdy jego zimne palce dotykają moich, również nie o wiele cieplejszych. Wzdrygam się, przypominając sobie, że Payne zawsze miał ciepłe dłonie i ogrzewał mnie. Mimo wszystko na ustach mulata pojawia się uśmiech, chociaż nie jest on tak szeroki jaki miał Liam. Chowam twarz w torsie Zayna i zaciągam się jego zapachem. Krzywie się, gdy do mojego nosa wpada odrzucający odór papierosów, których szczerzę nienawidzę. Liam…

Zagryzam wargę, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nagle wszystko zaczęło kręcić się wokół Liama. Przecież niedawno ten chłopak nie pojawiał się w moim umyśle częściej niż raz na dzień, więc co zmieniło się teraz? Może to ten stłuczony kubek? Jestem teraz z Zaynem i nie rozumiem, dlaczego Liam nie potrafił tego zaakceptować. To był jedyny podwód, przez który nasze drogi się rozeszły.

Przełykam ogromną gulę w gardle, która pojawia się tam za każdym razem na wspomnienie kędzierzawego chłopaka. Zayn delikatnie głaszcze mnie po plecach, pochylając się i całując czubek mojej głowy. Mój czuły punkt znajduje się za prawym uchem, ale Malik nie ma o tym zielonego pojęcia. Liam wiedział…

Nienawidzę siebie za to, że porównuje Zayna do Payne’a. Liam jest i zawsze będzie moim najlepszym przyjacielem, a Zayn… Cóż można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy w pewnego rodzaju związku… Brązowooki zawsze podkreśla to, jak bardzo mnie kocha i jak bardzo mu na mnie zależy.

Ziewam, pocierając zmęczone oczy.

\- Ktoś tu jest zmęczony… - szepcze mi do ucha Zayn, a ciepły oddech drażni moją skórę. Po ciele przebiegają mi dreszcze. Uśmiecham się, sennie pocierając nosek.

Przylegam do niego całym ciałem, przytulając się. Delikatnie i powoli wyplątuje się z jego uścisku. Składam szybki pocałunek na jego ustach i idę prosto do sypialni. Nawet się nie rozbierając, w dresach kładę się na łózko. Poduszka szybko robi się zbyt wygodna, a ja zasypiam, otulony ciemnością nocy.

Rankiem budzi mnie ostre, jaskrawe światło poranka. Otwieram oczy, przecierając je. Siadam na łóżku, rozglądając się. Po Zaynie nie ma śladu. Nie pamiętam tego, czy poprzedniej nocy chłopak kładł się do łóżka, czy spał na kanapie. Ziewając, nasłuchuję wesołego śpiewu z kuchni, ale takowego też nie słyszę. Wzruszam ramionami, rozciągając wszystkie mięśnie. W dobrym humorze wstaję z łóżka i nawet nie spoglądając na zegarek idę pod prysznic, który zmywa ze mnie resztki nocy. Zadowolony idę do kuchni i przystaję w progu. Na podłodze wciąż znajdują się odłamki porcelany, która sama w sobie jest bezcenna, ale dla mnie ma znaczenie sentymentalne. To była jedyna rzecz, która pozostała mi po Liamie, oprócz wspólnych zdjęć, których unikam jak ognia. Wypuszczam z ust drżące powietrze, kucając. Zbieram odłamki, nie zważając na to, że wbijają się one w moją dłoń. Z bolącym sercem, drżącymi rękoma i łzami zbierającymi się pod powiekami wyrzucam odłamki, czując się jak potwór. To jest tak, jakbym wyrzucił całą swoją przeszłość, którą chciałem zachować w sobie. Lata, które spędziłem z Liamem były jednymi z najlepszych w moim życiu i naprawdę nie chciałem ich zaprzepaścić.

Siadam przy stole w kuchni, załamując dłonie. Łzy płyną strumieniami w dół mojej twarzy, a ja czuję się jakbym tracił Liama. Czuje się jakby to był pieprzony pogrzeb, ale Liam ma się dobrze prawda? A to przecież tylko cholerny kubek! Wiem od Harry’ego, że żyje w Londynie i jest szczęśliwy, a to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Czasami miałem ochotę po prostu zadzwonić do niego i zapytać się co u niego słychać, ale jakoś zawsze brakowało mi na to odwagi. Teraz nie jest inaczej. Odrzucam telefon w kąt, wcześniej zamykając książkę telefoniczną, która nie była mi wcale potrzebna, bo znam jego numer na pamięć.

Czuję się wyobcowany. To jest tak jakbym z tym kubkiem stracił część siebie i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Moje ciało reaguje na wszystkie bodźce, jednak mózg jest zbyt przytępiony, by poprawnie odbierać jakiekolwiek wrażenia. Dlatego trochę za późno słyszę trzask drzwi, uświadamiający mnie, że wrócił Zayn. Zbyt późno podrywam się, stając przy blacie i normując oddech. Wypuszczam drżące powietrze, ocierając cieknące łzy. Mulat znajduje mnie  w kuchni i wita się ze mną, a ja pozdrawiam go skinieniem głowy, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa. Słyszę jego słowa, które wylatują z niego niczym woda z Niagary. Momentami potakuję, a czasami nawet wstawiam „interesujące” oraz „uhm, a co było dalej?”, jednak tak naprawdę nie wiem, co do mnie mówi. Mój umysł teraz zaprząta tylko jedna osoba – Payne. Nawet moja krew wybija stały rytm układający się w jego imię.

\- Louis? LOUIS! – Dopiero gdy słyszę krzyk chłopaka i swoje imię, puszczam kant szafki, odwracając się.

Czarnowłosy klęczy przede mną uśmiechając się, szeroko.

\- Wyjdziesz za mnie? – pyta się, wyciągając w moim kierunku pudełeczko wysłane czarnym aksamitem. 


	2. If you want love, you gotta give a love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ja nie mogę, nie potrafię… Jak niby… Niemożliwe… Przecież… - Przez moją twarz przepływają setki emocji, a ja szukam ich ujścia. Próbuję znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które zaplątały się w niezły supełek na końcu mojego języka. 
> 
> \- To tylko miłość, nie bomba zegarowa Lou - mówi Harry, poprawiając swoje niesforne loki i lekko zaczesując je do tyłu. Jego usta układają się w idealny uśmiech, ukazujący jego przednie zęby, bo wie, że ma rację. I ja doskonale wiem, że on ma tą swoją cholerną, durną rację, której tak nienawidzę mu przyznawać.

   **1.**

Świat się zatrzymał. Albo to tylko ja stoję w miejscu, wpatrując się tępo w bruneta klęczącego przede mną. Moje oczy zachodzą łzami,  przygryzam dolną wargę, nie chcąc, by ujrzały one światło dzienne. Moje myśli pędzą jak japońskie metro, a ja naprawdę nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Słowa Zayna kołaczą mi w głowie. Mam ochotę rzucić się na chłopaka, ukrywając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Mam ochotę całować go gdzie tylko popadnie i już na zawsze zostać jego. Otwieram szerzej usta, jednak nie wydobywa się z nich żadne słowo. Zwilżam wargi koniuszkiem języka, moje ręce drgają nieznacznie. Ta chwila jest niesamowita, chcę zapamiętać ją na wieki. Zawsze myślałem, że to ja pierwszy się mu oświadczę, a nie na odwrót. Chociaż rola Księżniczki też do mnie pasuje.

\- Ja… - jęczę, nie mogąc złożyć sensownego zdania.

I wtedy słyszę cichy śmiech, wydobywający się z jego ust, co zdecydowanie przykuwa moja uwagę. Zwężam oczy, przyglądam mu się uważnie. Chłopak zwija się ze śmiechu, praktycznie turlając się po podłodze, a ja nie wiem co powinienem o tym myśleć. Po prostu stoję, niepewnie patrząc na jego reakcję.

\- Boże, Louis – mówi, biorąc głęboki oddech i próbując się uspokoić. – Wyglądasz tak, jakbym co najmniej przed chwilą się tobie oświadczył.

Kilkakrotnie otwieram i zamykam usta. Dopiero po chwili dochodzi do mnie sens wypowiedzianych przez niego słów. Przetwarzam je kilkakrotnie, kiwając głową. Momentalnie moje oczy, zachodzą łzami, tym razem na pewno nie ze szczęścia, a ja odwracam się od niego, nie chcąc patrzeć na jego roześmianą twarz. Na mojej przejawia się grymas bólu. Jaki ja byłem głupi, sądząc, że on naprawdę chciał to zrobić.

\- W chuj zabawne, Malik. Teraz możesz iść zapisać w swoim notesiku kolejny nieudany kawał – odpowiadam, odgarniając wpadające mi do oczu kosmyki brązowych włosów. Rzucam przelotne spojrzenie na jego twarz, sięgając po herbatę. Udaję, że chciałem ją wypić, kiedy tak naprawdę chcę jedynie wydostać się z tego pomieszczenia. Wyciągam kubek, wkładam do niego torebeczkę i włączam wodę.

\- Ale jesteś dziecinny, Tomlinson – mówi, przewracając oczami. – Myślisz, że jej się spodoba?

\- Słucham? – pytam, trzymając czajnik w ręku.

\- Nie mów słucham, bo… - odpowiada, śmiejąc się i zagryzając wargę.

\- Chcę oświadczyć się Perrie, co o tym sądzisz, Louis?

Czajnik wysuwa się z moich dłoni, ale łapię go w ostatniej chwili. Odstawiam go, wypuszczając powietrze, które nawet nie wiem kiedy zacząłem wstrzymywać. Drżącymi rękami odkładam kubek na miejsce, niezdarnie rozrywam torebkę, by po chwili przyozdobić podłogę liśćmi zielonej herbaty. Roztrzęsiony kucam, zbierając listki i robiąc wszystko, byle nie patrzeć na Zayna.

\- Lou? – pyta, a jego głos drży. Podskakuję, gdy chłopak kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu.

\- Uhm… - mruczę, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Może powinno to być coś w stylu „ _Hej, Zayn! Zajebiście, że chcesz się z nią ożenić, ale tak tylko przypominam, że codziennie wieczorem pieprzysz mnie na dobranoc_ ”, a może „ _Nie! To pomyłka, rozumiesz? A co z nami? To powinienem być ja!_ ”, ale wszystko co mówię to: - Będzie zachwycona. Każdy by był na jej miejscu.

Moje serce bije trochę zbyt szybko jak na moje oko. Resztki herbaty wyrzucam do kosza na śmieci. Odwracam się i napotykam spojrzenie Zayna.

\- Lou?

Stoję, kładąc ramiona na biodrach. Taksuję go spojrzeniem. Myślę o tym, czego może chcieć ode mnie tym razem.

\- Tak? – pytam, lustrując wzrokiem ścianę za chłopakiem. Nie chcę patrzeć w jego brązowe oczy, by zobaczyć w nich bezgraniczną miłość do Perrie.

To nie tak, że jej nie lubię. Jest bardzo urocza i kochana, wręcz idealna dla Malika, który przecież należy do mnie. Zayn należy do mnie, a nie do Edwards. To przy mnie zasypia i wstaje każdego ranka, a nie przy niej. To mnie przytula do siebie, kiedy ma dość wszystkiego. To mi mówi o swoich problemach, a nie jej. To mi szepcze do ucha wieczorami, że jestem jego całym światem. To przecież miałem być ja…

Policzkuje się mentalnie, starając się odgonić napływające łzy. W tym momencie jedyne czego chce to  przytulić się do kogoś, poczuć oplatające mnie silne ramiona. I tym razem nie chcę, żeby to był Zayn. To chyba nie jest aż tak bardzo samolubne z mojej strony.

\- Co naprawdę o tym myślisz? – Wpatruje się we mnie tymi brązowymi oczami, które kochałem.  _Kochałem_ , bo teraz nie czuję nic. To tak jakby wszystkie uczucia nagle ze mnie odpłynęły i zostało samo ciało. Tak jakbym miał samą duszę. Nie czuję złości, rozpaczy, bólu, miłości. Jest tylko ten błogi stan, gdy adrenalina wciąż przepełnia moje ciało, przyćmiewając wszystkie myśli.

\- Szczerze? – Unoszę brwi. – Mam to w dupie. – Wzruszam ramionami, wymijając go i zostawiając samego w kuchni.

Wchodzę do swojego pokoju i zamykam drzwi na klucz. Nie mam ochoty patrzeć w jego twarz, wykrzywioną uśmiechem i fałszywymi zapewnieniami o naszej wielkiej miłości. Dobrze wiem, że my się nie dzieli przez trzy z młodszymi koleżankami*. Wszystko ze mnie spływa. Zostaje smutek i bezradność. Kładę się na łóżku. Przyciągam poduszkę, wtulając w nią swoją wykrzywioną w grymasie bólu twarz. Pierwsze łzy wsiąkają w materiał.

\- Nienawidzę cię… - szepcę, ukrywając twarz w poduszkę. – Nienawidzę – szlocham, starając się płaczem zmyć całe moje cierpienie. – To… powinienem być ja…

To ja powinienem stać tam i być szczęśliwy. To ja powinienem chwalić się pierścionkiem na moim palcu. Ale ja nigdy nie byłem pierwszy w kolejności.

Wzdycham, zastanawiając się ile jeszcze jestem w stanie wyprodukować łez. Boli mnie głowa. Czuję dziwny, tępy ból, którego nie mogę zatrzymać prostym masażem skroni. Księżyc wpada przez okno, oświetlając moje ciało. Wydaje mi się, że słyszę pukanie, ale gdy odwracam się w kierunku drzwi, nikogo tam nie znajduję. To tylko gałęzie drzewa stukające w okno. To tylko przeciąg… Przeciąg trzaska złudzeniami*.

      **2.**

Poranek jest czymś okropnym, jeśli nie budzisz się w ramionach ukochanej osoby. Szczególnie jeżeli przyzwyczaiłeś się do takich poranków, tak jak ja. To tortura, cierpienie i bezradność, gdy wiesz, że ktoś, kto przez długi czas wydawał się twój, nagle należy do kogoś innego, a ty nie możesz nic z tym zrobić. To najgorsze uczucie z możliwych.

Przewracam się na bok. Mrużę oczy, które pieką mnie niemiłosiernie. Ten stan przypomina kaca po alkoholu albo tak zwanego moralniaka. Moje serce leży gdzieś między łóżkiem a oknem, a ja zastanawiam się, czy zawsze byłem taki ślepy. Kochałem zbyt szybko i na ogół byli to niewłaściwi faceci. Dlaczego to ja wiecznie muszę być tym, który cierpi? Dlaczego nikt nigdy nie pokochał mnie tak mocno, żeby nie pozwolić mi odejść? Dlaczego…?

Wzdycham, pozwalając, by światło słoneczne zalało moją twarz. Nie mam czym już płakać, zresztą nie widzę większego sensu w płakaniu, bo jestem facetem, a nie rozklejoną babą. To, że wolę facetów, nie oznacza, że muszę zachowywać jak stereotypowy gej. Nawet nie chcę łez, nie potrzebuję ich. Tak samo jak nie mogę patrzeć na to miejsce, bo wszystko przypomina mi o nim. Leżąc w moim łóżku widzę przed oczami to jak mnie do siebie przytulał.  Nie mogę znieść myśli o tym, że on tak po prostu zamierza zaprzepaścić to co między nami było. W takich chwilach czuje się jakbym był niczym więcej niż jednonocną przygodą, która powtórzyła się o kilka razy za dużo. Czy naprawdę te wszystkie słowa, które szeptał do mojego ucha nic nie znaczą?

Wzdycham, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Czuję się całkowicie wyprany z czegokolwiek. Trudno jest pogodzić się z myślą, że praktycznie pół roku twojego życia było niczym więcej a kłamstwem.

Siedząc nasłuchuję odgłosów w domu. Odpowiada mi cisza, która wydaje się być zbawieniem dla moich uszu. Przy niej czuje się bezpiecznie – tak jakby żadna z wczorajszych rzeczy nie miała miejsca. Podskakuję w miejscu, gdy słyszę trzask drzwi, a wtedy mam całkowitą pewność, że Zayna już nie ma. Wyszedł do pracy, jak każdego ranka. Wczoraj wieczorem raz na zawsze przekreślił moje serce, rzucając je w kąt niczym najlepszą zabawkę.

Muszę wyrzucić go z mojej głowy, podobnie jak z mojego życia.

Albo to jest impuls, albo chciałem tego od dłuższego czasu. Nic nie było już takie jak na początku. Została tylko i wyłącznie rutyna, poprzeplatana opowieściami o blondynce. Jak mogłem być tak ślepy?

Wstaję, krzywiąc się, gdy bosymi stopami dotykam zimnej podłogi. Ziewam, przeciągając się. Podchodzę do szafy, wyciągam torbę. Wrzucam do niej najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Robię to automatycznie i nawet bez mrugnięcia schodzę na dół. Patrzę tęsknym wzrokiem w kierunku kuchni, słysząc jak moje kiszki grają marsza. Ubieram buty i zarzucam na siebie ciepły płaszcz. Ciągając nosem, wychodzę na zewnątrz. Zamykam drzwi, chowam klucz pod zwiędniętym kwiatem.

Schodzę po schodach, uważając, żeby nie skręcić nogi. Chwytam klamkę od furtki i zatrzymuję się na chwilę. Oglądam się, ostatni raz patrząc na miejsce, które powinno być moim domem. Po mojej twarzy spływają łzy, kiedy dochodzę do wniosku, że nigdy tak nie było. Bo budynek nigdy nie był domem, to osoba, która w nim była dawała mi poczucie bezpieczeństwa, miłość i radość. A to na pewno nigdy nie był Zayn dla mnie. 

      **3.**

Londyn nie wygląda już tak pięknie jak wyglądał wczoraj. To jest tak jakby coś nagle diametralnie zmieniło się w moim świecie, a ja żyję z przekonaniem, że on już nigdy nie wróci do poprzednich kształtów. Faktycznie mój wszechświat rozpadł się na drobne kawałki. Nic już nie jest takie samo, jak było. Mam wrażenie, że ostatnie pół roku było jednym wielkim kłamstwem, a ja egzystując w błogiej nieświadomości, wierzyłem ufnie w jego prawdziwość niczym  _golden retriever_. Przystaję na chwilę, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Łzy napływają mi mimowolnie do oczu, a ja przełykam wielką gulę rozpaczy rosnącą w moim gardle. Wypuszczam drżącymi ustami powietrze, próbuję się uspokoić. Niczym mantrę powtarzam, że to nie jest tego warte. Podnoszę wzrok, wyrównuję oddech. Spoglądam na szary Londyn, który nie zachęca nikogo swoim widokiem. Wszystko wydaje mi się takie ponure i odpychające. Śnieg topnieje, na ulicach zostaje tylko szara, ciemna klucha, która przyprawia mnie o mdłości. Big Ben – serce miasta - przyprawia mnie o przygnębienie. Wszystko jest inne, gorsze.

Miało być inaczej. Miało być pięknie. Miały być święta z ukochanym, a wszystko co mam, to złamane serce, którego nie można już posklejać. Było złamane zbyt wiele razy, więc wątpię, że cokolwiek z niego zostało. Śmieję się, uświadamiając sobie, że wystarczyła chwila bym znienawidził tę porę roku, jak i wszystko z nią związane. To niedorzeczne, ale prawdziwe. Święta zawsze były moją ulubioną chwilą w roku i nie, nie ze względu na moje urodziny. Ten dzień zawsze kojarzył mi się z rodziną, miłością, ciepłem i bezpieczeństwem. A teraz wszystko odpłynęło, niczym chmury zmierzające donikąd. Unoszę podbródek, wysuwając go lekko do przodu. Stawiam kołnierz, próbuję osłonić się od wiatru, który smaga moją twarz i wywołuje piekące rumieńce, które mam ochotę z niej zedrzeć. Walczę ze łzami, które wciąż napływają mi hektolitrami do oczu. Czuję się jak żołnierz poległy w trakcie bitwy, gdy w końcu pierwsza z nich spływa po moim policzku. Upadłem dla niego. Upadłem zbyt głęboko, bo zbyt mocno go kochałem. A upadek był bolesny.

Zagryzam wargę niemal do krwi. Zmuszam się do stawiania kolejnych kroków. Stawy bolą mnie tak, jakby co najmniej w pięć minut zardzewiały. Kontynuuję marsz, mijając kolejne budynki. Wydaję się taki pusty. Zdaje się, że mam wszystko. Karierę, pieniądze, sławę, przyjaciół… Jednak moje życie wydaje się nagle takie opustoszałe. Komórka wibruje cicho w mojej kieszeni, ale nie mam siły jej wyciągnąć. Nieprzerwanie dzwoni, a ja nie mam zamiaru jej odbierać. Komuś wyraźnie się nudzi, bo nie odebrałem przynajmniej ośmiu połączeń. Chociaż… może było ich sześć? Zgubiłem rachubę po jakiś czterech. Idę, nie patrząc pod nogi. Dlatego wcale nie jestem zdziwiony, kiedy ląduję na twardym chodniku, uderzając głową w śnieżną zaspę. Leżę tak przez chwilę, napawając się tym jak lodowaty śnieg kontrastuje z moim ciepłym ciałem. Przynajmniej to przynosi mi chwilę wytchnienia. Wypuszczam powietrze z ust, tworząc biały obłoczek. Patrzę jak odpływa w kierunku nieba, tak samo jak wszystko odpływa ze mnie.  Mam zamiar krzyczeć i drzeć się, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. Ale jedyne co wydostaje się z moich ust, to cichy pomruk. Nie jestem w stanie złożyć porządnego zdania. Ocieram łzy, które spływając, odmrażają mi policzki. Ciągam nosem, próbując odgonić kapiącą z niego wodę. Siadam na śniegu, delikatnie drżąc. Nie jestem pewien czy moje ciało drga z powodu zimna, czy może rozpaczy. Wszystko jest teraz takie zamazane i niejasne. Moje serce jest odrętwiałe.

Uśmiecham się delikatnie, gdy docieram na tak dobrze znaną mi ulicę. Przystaję na rogu, rozglądając się. Nic się tu nie zmieniło przez ten czas. Może tylko ci upierdliwi sąsiedzi przycięli trochę swoje krzaczki, do których zwracali się jak do małych dzieci, co, moim zdaniem, było niezwykle chore. Kochałem to miejsce. To z nim mam wspomnienia, które przyprawiają mnie o ciepło w moim zepsutym sercu. Wypuszczam powietrze, idąc przed siebie. Rozgarniam butami śnieg, którego jeszcze nikt nie odśnieżył. Topnieje pod moim ciężarem, a ja czuje się jak dobry rok temu. Wtedy byłem szczęśliwy, a moje serce miało się zaskakująco dobrze. Tak wiele zmieniło się od tamtego czasu. Gdybym wiedział… Gdybym go posłuchał…

Przystaję przed bramką, spoglądając na budynek. Tak dobrze znany mi dom. Miejsce, które faktycznie nim dla mnie było. Tutaj zawsze czułem się bezpiecznie. W momencie, w którym naciskam na klamkę, pojawiają się wątpliwości. Moje serce ściska żal, gdy przypominam sobie w jakiej atmosferze opuszczałem to miejsce. Wszystkie powiedziane i niewypowiedziane słowa kłębią się w moim umyśle, wypalając w nim znamię. Jak mogłem być tak głupi i wyzywać go od najgorszych? Co jeśli on już nie chce mnie widzieć? Co jeśli od tamtego czasu wszystko się zmieniło? Co jeśli on mnie… nienawidzi?

Te słowa ledwo przechodzą mi przez głowę. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że po tym wszystkim co mieliśmy on mógł mnie znienawidzić z mojej własnej winy, a do tego jeszcze miał prawo to zrobić. Na jego miejscu – zrobiłbym to.  Dlatego stoję niezdecydowany, jedną stopą znajdując się na posesji. Jakaś niewidzialna siła wpycha mnie do środka. Automatycznie wchodzę po schodach, uważając, żeby nie zjechać po nich na dupie. Dziwnym trafem moja ręka od razu kieruje się do dzwonka i naciska go. Słyszę jak w mieszkaniu rozlega się dobrze mi znana melodyjka. Przerzucam nerwowo ciężar ciała ze stopy na stopę, wyłamując palce. Gdy drzwi otwierają się, mam ochotę wiać gdzie pieprz rośnie i nigdy nie wrócić. Podnoszę wzrok spodziewając się najgorszego. Jednak gdy błękit napotyka brąz, wszystkie wątpliwości zdają się odpływać.

      **4.**  

Wbija we mnie spojrzenie swoich brązowych tęczówek. Ten wzrok niemal wypala dziurę w moim brzuchu. Momentalnie odwracam wzrok. Cała moja pewność siebie ulatuje ze mnie, jak powietrze z balonika. Czuję się wypompowany i naprawdę nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Łzy spływają ciurkiem po mojej twarzy, kapiąc na moje splecione ręce, którymi nieustannie się bawię. To pomaga mi chociaż na chwilę zebrać się w sobie i nie zacząć wariować. Boję się spojrzeć na niego i zobaczyć te wszystkie emocje, których tak naprawdę nie chcę tam dostrzec. Świadomość, że chłopak może mnie nienawidzić zabija mnie od środka, a gdyby to uderzyło mnie prosto w twarz, moje serce momentalnie by wybuchło jak arbuz zrzucony z dziesiątego piętra. Przerzucam ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, czując jak pomiędzy moimi butami, a schodami wytwarza się nikłe tarcie. Policzki pieką mnie od łez, które kapią prosto na śnieg, lekko go topiąc. Chowam twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić drżącą wargę. Czuję się niemal idiotycznie stojąc tutaj i po prostu bez słowa płacząc.

\- Louis? – pyta, a w jego głosie słychać jakby…niepewność? Jakby się bał, że to wszystko jest omamem, a ja za chwilę zniknę w mgle. Ale to jest rzeczywistość. Stoję, płacząc na progu mojego byłego mieszkania, przed chłopakiem, który uważał mnie za przyjaciela. Tak było dopóki nie schrzaniłem kilku spraw, które wciąż przyprawiają mnie o mdłości. Kręcę głową, jednak tym razem przeszłość wygrywa, a ja nie mam wystarczająco siły, by odepchnąć ją w najdalsze krańce mojego umysłu i po prostu zamknąć jej w bajkowym  _Sezamie_. Zaciskam dłonie w pięści, tak mocno, że aż bieleją mi kłykcie.

\- Prze…Przepraszam – mamroczę, a moim ciałem wstrząsa potężny spazm. – N…Nie powinienem b…był tu przy…przychodzić – mówię, wypuszczając powietrze zalegające w moich ustach.

Podnoszę wzrok napotykając jego zdziwione tęczówki. Odwracam oczy tak szybko jak je uniosłem. Cofam się do tyłu, co chwilę szepcząc przepraszające słówka.

\- Louis! – słyszę jego krzyk.

Patrzę w jego kierunku i w tym samym momencie tracę grunt pod nogami. Macham rękami, jednak to nie sprawia, że moje nogi ponownie dotykają ziemi. To dzieje się tak nagle, że nawet nie wiem kiedy upadam na moją lewą kostkę, zaciskając nerwowo oczy. Gdy je otwieram, mój wzrok pada na moją kostkę, której nie czuję. Podnoszę się, opierając się jedną dłonią na śniegu. Wstaję, odwracając się i stawiając lewą stopę na ziemi. Czuję promieniujący ból w dole nogi i gdyby nie pomocne ramiona Liama, który zmaterializował się z nikąd, już dawno leżałbym na ziemi. Podnoszę wzrok, napotykając jego zmartwione spojrzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta, owijając dłoń wokół mojej talii. 

\- A wyglądam, jakby było w porządku? – Rzucam mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

\- Cóż… - Drapie się wolną ręką po brodzie. – Boli cię kostka?

\- Nie, _kurwa_  łaskocze – odpowiadam, zaciskając zęby.

\- Skoro cię nie boli, to spokojnie mogę Cię puścić – mówi, a w jego głosie słyszę ten niesforny ton. Czuję, jak jego żelazny uścisk znika, a ja stoję na jednej nodze, bojąc się ruszyć.

\- Nie, cholera, wracaj tu, słyszałeś Payne? Nie pozwól mi umrzeeeeć! – krzyczę, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Poczekaj tu… - informuje mnie, po czym sam znika w domu. Przeklinam pod nosem jego osobę i psioczę na jego pomoc.

W tym czasie, czuję jak cierpnie mi noga, więc powoli, niczym żółw skaczę w kierunku bramki.

\- Masz owsiki w dupie? – słyszę za sobą jego głos i aż podskakuje. Szatyn śmieje się, a jego melodyjny śmiech sprawia, że kąciki moich ust również unoszą się w górę.

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Liam. 

      **5.**

Izba przyjęć to nie jest mój wymarzony pomysł, na spędzenie dnia. Siedzę tutaj już dobre trzy godziny, czekając na durne dwa zdjęcia rentgenowskie stawu skokowego, czy cokolwiek jest tam napisane w tym medycznym bełkocie. Ze ściągnięciem buta męczyłem się dobre piętnaście minut, ale teraz przynajmniej czuję ulgę. Kostka spuchła mi jak bania i pulsuje, sprawiając, że co chwilę się krzywię. Po raz pierwszy siedzę na wózku inwalidzkim i w sumie nie byłby to głupi pomysł, żeby ścigać się na takim sprzęcie na backstage’u , tylko gorzej byłoby przy bezpośrednim kontakcie ze ścianą, jeśli nie zdążyłbym wyhamować. Krzywie się na wizję leżenia w szpitalu na wyciągu, co kilkakrotnie widziałem w  _Chirurgach_ , a może był to  _Doktor House_ …

Kręcę się na wózku, próbując usiąść wygodnie. Niestety boli mnie tyłek i plecy od siedzenia w jednej pozycji.

Słyszę jak Liam wystukuje stopą nerwowy rytm. Zamykam oczy przysłuchując się temu i uważam, że to jeden z najbardziej irytujących dźwięków na świecie.

\- Liam… - mówię, cicho, odpychając się zdrową nogą od ziemi, żeby podjechać w jego kierunku. Kończy się na tym, że stopa zaplątuje się w kółko i w rezultacie czego ląduję twarzą na podłodze. Fukam cicho, wypuszczając powietrze przez nozdrza, niczym rozjuszony byk. Cieszę się, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnej prasy, ani nikt nie robi mi zdjęć, bo to byłoby co najmniej kompromitujące.

Silne ręce łapią mnie pod pachami i pomagają mi usiąść na poprzednim miejscu.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – pyta Liam, wioząc mnie w kierunku miejsca, przy którym siedział. Siada naprzeciwko mnie, patrząc ze zmartwieniem widocznym na jego twarzy.

\- Umieram Liam! – krzyczę szeptem, łapiąc się za serce. Drugą ręką łapię jego ramię, ściskając je z całej siły. W dramatycznym geście odwracam twarz w jego stronę. – Gdy umrę… - mówię rozżalony. – Możesz zabrać mojego konia!

\- Co?

\- No konia, nie wiesz co to koń?

\- Wiem co to koń, ale po co chcesz mi go zostawić?

\- Myślisz, że przyjemnie będzie mu w mojej lodówce? – pytam, nadąsany.

\- Chwileczkę…. Co koń robi w lodówce?

\- Lepsze pytanie, czego tam nie robi – odpowiadam, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Spoglądam na twarz Liama, który przygryza wargi, próbując maskować śmiech. Niestety w pewnym momencie, gdy pokazuję mu głupią minę, nie wytrzymuje, a w poczekalni rozlega się jego śmiech, który chciałbym słuchać już zawsze. Cała ta sytuacja powoduje, że oboje śmiejemy się jak opętani, otrzymując ostrzegające spojrzenie pielęgniarki.

\- Liam pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? – pytam, uspokajając się.

\- Skręciłeś rękę, a ja pomogłem Ci dostać się do szpitala.

\- Dokładnie – mówię, przez chwilę zamyślając się. – A pamiętasz co ci wtedy powiedziałem?

\- Hm… Że „UMIERAM! NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE ZOBACZĘ MOICH MARCHEWEK”? – śmieje się, próbując z marnym skutkiem naśladować mój głos.

\- Nie, to co było dalej – podpowiadam mu.

\- To, że jestem najlepszym przyjacielem jakiego masz? Powiedziałeś to, a znaliśmy się pięć minut. PIĘĆ MINUT, Louis.

\- Czy to ważne? Więc Liam, słuchaj… Chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć… - mówię, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. – Jesteś….

\- Louis Tomlinson proszony jest do pracowni RTG.

\- Serio? – pytam z lekką dozą sarkazmu, rzucając mordercze spojrzenie pielęgniarce. – Wracając do tematu…

\- Jedziemy Louis, jesteś gotowy? – Łapie mój wózek i rozbiega się, po czym niemalże driftem wchodzi w zakręt, na co ja kręcę głową, szepcząc: - I to ja jestem tym nienormalnym.

Dwa zdjęcia, spotkanie z lekarzem i jedna diagnoza później, okazuje się, że skręciłem staw skokowy, a ja momentalnie biję się po policzku. Kręcę głową, wsiadając do samochodu i ziewając przeciągle, bo nawet nie wiem, kiedy zrobiło się ciemno. Patrzę na Liama, który chowa moje kule do bagażnika. Wsiada na miejsce kierowcy, a ja opieram głowę o zagłówek.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta z nutką zmartwienia.

\- Myślę, że gorzej już nie można – odpowiadam, zamykając oczy.

\- Będzie dobrze LouLou. Do wesela się zagoi! – pociesza mnie, czochrając moją brązową czuprynę.

Uśmiecham się na to zdrobnienie, a w okolicy mojego serca rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło. Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie nazywał. Chłopak zapala silnik, a moje powieki są jak z ołowiu.

\- Li-Li jesteś najlepszym przyjacielem  jakiego mam – szepczę sennie. Nie słyszę co chłopak odpowiada, bo pogrążony jestem w głębokim śnie. 

       **6.**

Obracam się na łóżku, drapiąc się po nosie. Układam się na placach, ocieram kropelki potu z czoła. Wypuszczam drżący oddech, próbując odgonić resztki koszmaru, który wrócił i ponownie zaczął mnie nękać. Oddycham miarowo, starając się uspokoić akcję serca. Po chwili otwieram oczy. Mrugam powiekami, czekam aż świat dookoła nabierze ostrości. Światło poranka wlewa się przez okno do pokoju. Krzywię się nieznacznie, kiedy promienie słońca rażą mnie w oczy. Syczę i natychmiast uciekam na kraniec łóżka, niczym wampir. Wtedy dopiero dostrzegam, że coś mi się nie zgadza. Momentalnie siadam na łóżku. Zamykam oczy, czując lekkie zawroty głowy. Rozglądam się wokoło. To nie jest mój pokój. I dlaczego moja noga leży na stercie poduszek? Co ja jestem królewną na ziarnku grochu czy co, do cholery? Zginam nogę, przyciągając ją do siebie. Moje ciało przeszywa niesamowity ból, a w moich oczach pojawiają się maleńkie łzy. Przygryzam wargę, mając nadzieję, że to minie. Nie wiem ile czasu leżę z nogą przyciągniętą do klatki piersiowej. Oddycham z ulgą, gdy ból staje się bardziej znośny. Siadam na brzegu łóżka, na próżno przeszukując wspomnienia wczorajszej nocy. Pamiętam tylko, że byłem w samochodzie, ale wszystko jakby pokryte jest mgłą. Gdy podnoszę wzrok na ścianę, dostrzegam wiszące na niej zdjęcia. Opadam na łóżko i wypuszczam ze świstem powietrze. To wystarczy bym wiedział, gdzie się znajduję. Z tej pozycji przyglądam się fotografiom wykonanym przez Liama. Jest niesamowity, gdy stoi po drugiej stronie obiektywu i celuje nim w ciebie. Potrafi z prostych, mogłoby się wydawać, że naturalnych rzeczy, zrobić coś pięknego i unikatowego. Chichoczę pod nosem, widząc ostatnie zdjęcie zrobione przeze mnie. Przedstawia wściekłego Liama goniącego mnie, gdy udało mi się ukraść jego aparat.

Ten moment przerywają wibracje dochodzące z szafki. Odwracam tam swój wzrok i dostrzegam swojego  _iPhone_. Biorę go do ręki.

_Połączenie przychodzące – **Zayn**_

Moje ciało momentalnie się spina na wspomnienie imienia chłopaka. Czuję jak mój dobry humor ulatuje, a na usta wpływa grymas. Telefon tańczy w mojej dłoni, a ja nie wiem, co powinienem zrobić, dlatego odkładam go z powrotem na szafkę. Wzdycham. Zamykając oczy. Wypuszczam powietrze z płuc, czując jak pod powiekami zbierają mi się łzy. Dlatego natychmiast wstaję i chwytam kule. Opierając ciężar ciała na dłoniach, powoli idę w kierunku schodów. Przez chwilę stoję przed nimi, nie wiedząc jak powinienem je zaatakować. Przekrzywiam głowę, rozważając wszystkie możliwości. Aż w końcu odrzucam je na bok i trzymając się poręczy, skaczę na sam dół, przeklinając pomysł wyjścia z łóżka. Do kuchni docieram cały spocony. Wskakując tam wita mnie wesoła melodyjka, nucona przez Liama. Lekko unoszę kąciki swoich ust. Z ulgą opadam na ławę, kładąc zmęczoną głowę na stole.

\- I tobie też dzień dobry, Louis – odpowiada Liam, śmiejąc się cicho. Podnoszę lekko głowę i rzucam mu delikatny uśmiech.

Chłopak podsuwa mi pod nos herbatę, a ja uśmiecham się z wdzięcznością. Biorę łyk, nie przejmując się, że płyn lekko parzy mi język. Podkradam kanapkę leżącą na środku stołu, a szatyn uśmiecha się w moim kierunku zachęcająco.

\- Jak się czujesz? – Na twarzy Li maluje się zmartwienie. Moje serce ściska się lekko na ten widok.

\- Lepiej, ale nie wiedziałem, że kostka może tak boleć – odpowiadam, układając nogę na krześle. Kostka przypomina mi banię. Nie sądziłem, że przez noc spuchnie mi do takich rozmiarów.

\- Chcesz coś przeciwbólowego? Poczekaj, poszukam w apteczce… - mówi, wstając.

\- Dlaczego to robisz, Liam? – pytam, przełykając kęs bułki.

\- Co? – Unosi pytająco brwi. Zastyga w miejscu, wlepiając we mnie spojrzenie swoich niezwykłych oczu.

\- Martwisz się o mnie. Dlaczego?

\- Bo jesteś moim przyjacielem? – odpowiada, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Prycham w jego kierunku.

\- Jaki jest ze mnie przyjaciel? – pytam z nutką sarkazmu.

\- Najlepszy jakiego miałem – mówi bez zastanowienia, przeszukując leki.

\- Liam, czy ty siebie słyszysz?!

\- Tak, wiem co mówię. – Wzrusza ramionami, kładąc przede mną tabletkę. Biorę ją i bez popijania połykam. Chłopak opiera się o blat, rzucając w moim kierunku spojrzenie, którego nie potrafię odczytać.

\- Jesteś hipokrytą – odpowiadam, kręcąc głową.

\- To co miałem zrobić? – wybucha, podnosząc głos. – Miałem zostawić cię przed moim domem ze skręconą kostką? Miałem nie wpuścić cię do środka? Louis, co ty, do cholery, w ogóle mówisz… Nie zostawiłbym cię samego.

\- Ale ja cię zostawiłem – szepczę cicho, czując jak łzy pod powiekami szukają ujścia.

\- To, że ty to zrobiłeś, nie oznacza, że ja też to zrobię.

\- Liam! – krzyczę, wstając. Opieram się o stół, bojąc się stanąć na chorą stopę. – Zmieszałem cię z błotem, wyzywałem od najgorszych,  a ty po tym czasie stoisz tutaj, udając, że nic się nie stało! Liam, nawet nie potrafię znaleźć słów, którymi mógłbym cię przeprosić za to, co zrobiłem – mówię, czując jak łzy spływają w dół mojej twarzy. Ścieram je wierzchem dłoni, ciągając nosem. – Byłem takim idiotą! Nie rozumiem, jak mogłem potraktować tak mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. – Chowam twarz w dłoniach, próbując ukryć swoje zażenowanie. – A teraz siedzę tutaj, błagając o twoje wybaczenie – o  to, byś traktował mnie tak jak kiedyś… Liam, proszę, nie zniosę myśli, że możesz mnie nienawidzić.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię, LouLou.

\- Serce kraje mi się na samą myśl o tym. Wiem, że cię zraniłem i naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas, ja… ja… - zacinam się, bo wielka gula w gardle uniemożliwia mi mówienie.

Ciepłe ramiona owijają się wokół mojego ciała. Chłopak delikatnie gładzi mnie po plecach, szepcąc mi do ucha uspokajające słówka. Płaczę w jego koszule, mocząc ją do suchej nitki.

\- Louis, co się stało? – pyta, gdy udaje mi się jako tako uspokoić. – Nigdy nie widziałem cię aż tak załamanego.

\- Musia… musiałbyś mnie zo… zobaczyć po n… naszej kłótni… M…miałeś rację, Li-Li. N… nic dla n… niego nie znaczyłem. B… byłem z… zabawką.

\- Louis, błagam… powiedz, że on cię nie skrzywdził – prosi, odsuwając się na długość ramion.

\- P… powiedział, że c… chce oświa…. oświadczyć s… się P… Perrie…

\- Zabiję gnoja – mówi Liam, zaciskając wargę. – Zgniotę go jak robala! Ostrzegałem go, kurwa! Wiedziałem, wiedziałem, że nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni! Mówiłem ci to, Louis – krzyczy, a ja opieram głowę na jego ramieniu. Moim ciałem wstrząsa spazm, zagryzam wargę, starając się nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku.

\- Ż… żałuję tego. Co… cofnąłbym każde s… słowo, które wtedy po… powiedziałem.

\- Wiem – szepcze, przyciągając mnie do swojego ciała. – Po prostu jestem zły na siebie, że cię przed nim nie uchroniłem.

\- Liam….

\- Ćśśśś, Louis, on więcej cię nie skrzywdzi – zapewnia mnie, a ja staram się wierzyć w jego słowa. – Nikt nigdy więcej cię nie skrzywdzi, nie pozwolę na to.

\- P… Przepras….

\- Przestań! – mówi, kładąc dłoń na moich ustach. – To, co wtedy powiedziałeś nie jest już dla mnie ważne. Owszem, zabolało, ale głęboko w środku wiedziałem, że nie miałeś tego na myśli. Po prostu czekałem, licząc, że się odezwiesz, nie chciałem robić tego pierwszy, bo nie wiedziałem czy jesteś na mnie obrażony…

\- Bałem s… się. Bałem się, że mnie znienawidziłeś.

\- Nie potrafiłbym tego zrobić. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, Louis – mówi, przyciskając mnie mocniej do siebie. – Jestem tu dla ciebie.

\- Dziękuję, że jesteś. Nie mógłbym wymarzyć sobie lepszego przyjaciela od ciebie. – Spoglądam na jego twarz, która wydaje mi się czerwona, zbyt czerwona… - OWWWW! Ty się rumienisz!

Śmieję się pod nosem, wtulając się w niego. Układam głowę w zagłębieniu szyi i wdycham jego zapach.

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuję się we właściwym miejscu, o właściwym czasie. Czuję się po prostu… jak w domu.

      **7.**  

Z ulgą przyjmuję wiadomość, że mogę z czystym sumieniem pozbyć się kul. Najchętniej rozpaliłbym ognisko i spalił je, skacząc dookoła ognia w szale dzikiej radości, jednak nie robię tego, bo mam jeszcze trochę godności. To był najgorszy tydzień w moim życiu, albo w życiu moich rąk, które wręcz płakały z bólu. Kule są całkiem fajne, bo oczywiście odciążają mi stopę, jednak mają skutki uboczne w postaci siniaków na dłoniach.

Codziennie Liam doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji swoim przypominaniem mi o kulach i nie dawał mi o nich zapomnieć nawet na sekundkę. Chciał wszystko za mnie robić i to było naprawdę irytujące, bo przecież nie jestem ubezwłasnowolniony, do cholery! Zgrzytałem zębami za każdym razem, gdy widziałem, że znów miał zamiar pomagać. Warczałem na niego jak wściekły pies, przeważnie obrzucając go bukietem ciepłych słów.

Jednak patrząc na to z drugiej strony, to było całkiem urocze. Mam kogoś, kto troszczy się o mnie bez względu na porę dnia czy nocy. Chłopak przez ten tydzień był przy mnie i nawet poprawiał mi poduszki! Robił wszystko bym nie musiał cierpieć. Gdy zaczynałem na niego krzyczeć, od razu w mojej głowie pojawiała się myśl, że on tyle dla mnie robi, a ja nic, tylko wrzeszczę… Wtedy niemal od razu przepraszałem go za własne słowa, czując się źle z jego smutną miną. Liam jest naprawdę kochany. Więc w zamian za to pozwalałem mu żartować z siebie i mojego kalectwa, nie zwracając uwagi na to jakiego stopnia były to docinki. Śmiałem się zarówno z tych słabszych, jak i mocniejszych pocisków. To wywoływało te cudowne zmarszczki na twarzy Liama, pojawiające się gdy chłopak chichocze. Sam nigdy ich nie lubił, ale to jedna z tych rzeczy, które ja w nim uwielbiam.

Dzisiaj, jak na zawołanie, oczy otwierają mi się dość szybko. Zrywam się z łóżka niemal skacząc w kierunku pokoju Liama. Wchodzę bez pukania, otwierając drzwi na oścież.

\- Hej, Lou – mówi szatyn, uśmiechając się w moim kierunku.

Lustruję go wzrokiem i  _słodki Boże_.  _Kiedy on się stał taki seksowny_? Jak w ciągu tak krótkiego czasu można stać się bogiem seksu? To jest Liam Ciacho Payne! Przyglądam się jego umięśnionym nogom, później przesuwam wzrokiem po całym jego ciele. Zatrzymuje się dłużej na brzuchu, podziwiając sześciopak. Mam ochotę go dotykać, całować, lizać i zrobić z nim co tylko bym zechciał. Oblizuję wargi, przygryzając usta od wewnątrz. Patrzę zafascynowany jak ścięgna jego ramion poruszają się przy każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym ruchu. Podnoszę wzrok wyżej, przyglądając się jego malinowym wargom i,  _cholera,_  naprawdę mam ochotę wpić się w te usta i nigdy już ich nie wypuścić na dalej niż trzy centymetry.

\- Louis… Lou… LOU-LOU! – słyszę krzyk. Potrząsam głową, wyrywając się z zamyślenia i patrząc na niego pytająco. – Nie gap się! Sprawiasz, że się rumienię, kiedy wręcz pożerasz mnie wzrokiem!

\- Wybacz? A w sumie, to nie – odpowiadam, kręcąc głową. – To w stu procentach twoja wina!

\- Moja? – pyta, unosząc brwi.

\- A widzisz tu innego Liama Payne? Człowieku, spójrz w lustro!

\- To cud, że nie pęka – odpowiada. Wznoszę oczy do nieba.

Szatyn stoi, męcząc się z włożeniem swoich spodni, a ja wzdycham przeciągle, rzucając się na jego łóżko.

\- Liam, kiedy dotrze do ciebie fakt, że jesteś idealny?

\- Nigdy? Może dlatego, że taki nie jestem…

\- Mam ci to przeliterować? – pytam. – I-D-E-A-L-N-Y! – krzyczę, przeciągając każdą głoskę. – A teraz zawołaj służbę, bo królowa chce zejść na dół.

\- Ha, ha, ha – udaje, że się śmieje kręcąc głową, na co ja reaguję chichotem.

\- Co dzisiaj planujesz robić?

\- Myślałem… Nie wiem, spędzić dzień z ulubionym i najlepszym przyjacielem? – odpowiada.

\- Awwwww! To słodkie!

\- Kto powiedział, że mówię o tobie?

\- Zgnijesz w piekle, Payne!

\- Już się boje – śmieje się pod nosem. – Bo wielką krzywdę będziesz mógł mi tam zrobić, aniołku.

\- Nie daj się zwieść, kochanie, jestem diabłem w przebraniu. Jeszcze będziesz błagał o moją litość.

Podnoszę się z łóżka, wychodząc za Liamem. Zanim zdążam dojść do kuchni, Liam wyciąga już składniki na naleśniki, które dziwnym trafem zaplanował na dzisiejsze śniadanie. Podchodzę do niego najciszej jak potrafię. Szatyn nie słyszy moich kroków, które są zagłuszane przez radio. Chwytam mąkę z blatu i chichram się pod nosem, jak mały chochlik. Jednym zamachem wysypuję całą substancję na niczego nie spodziewającego się chłopaka, który przez chwilę stoi zdezorientowany w jednym miejscu. Po chwili kręci głową i strzepuje mąkę tak, że teraz ja również mam ją dosłownie wszędzie! Liam łapie mnie w pasie i sekundę później ląduję na ziemi, przygwożdżony ciężarem jego ciała. Chłopak roztrzaskuje mi na twarzy jajko, a ja jęczę z rozpaczy. Układam się i robię mącznego aniołka na podłodze. Liam śmieje się, kiedy leżę tak przez chwilę, patrząc jak obcisłe dżinsy przylegają do jego pośladków. Karcę się mentalnie za takie i podobne myśli, bo to przecież Liam. Mój przyjaciel – Liam. A nie seksowny i idealny chłopak dla mnie. W radiu zmienia się piosenka, przez co zaczynam jęczeć.

\- Wyłącz to! – krzyczę, celując oskarżycielsko palcem w Liama.

\- Więc mówisz, że masz sprośne usta, huh? – pyta, unosząc jedną brew.

\- Nigdy w twoich nawet najdzikszych snach – odpowiadam, wystawiając język. – A teraz wyłącz to, bo nie lubię słyszeć swojego głosu na nagraniach!

\- Jesteś dziwny…

\- Gdybyś był halogenem, oświeciłbyś mnie skarbie – mówię, uśmiechając się, po czym wstaję, zostawiając Liama samego w kuchni, by dokończył swoje kulinarne dzieło, bo w innym wypadku zje mnie, ugotuje i będzie maczał moje żebra w sosie BBQ. A moje żebra dużo lepiej wyglądają na mnie, niż na talerzu.

W łazience doprowadzam się do stanu używalności i wracam do salonu, usadawiając się w rogu kanapy.  Włączam jakiś program muzyczny, krzywiąc się, gdy leci piosenka, za którą naprawdę nie przepadam.

Chwilę później dołącza do mnie Liam, niosąc naleśniki. Pochłaniamy je, niczym No-No w Teletubisiach i już po chwili stoi przed nami pusty talerz. Wstaję, wynosząc naczynie do kuchni, gdzie wkładam go do zmywarki. Słyszę jak Liam pogłaśnia muzykę i uśmiecham się od ucha do ucha.

-  _I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything  
You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready ‘cause I’ve had enough  
I see it all, I see it now_ – słyszę Liama i nie mogę przestać zagryzać dolnej wargi. Dawno nie słyszałem takiego głosu i w okolicy mojego serca robi się cieplej, gdy  _jego_ głos przechodzi przez moje ciało, wywołując dreszcze.

Wbiegam do salonu i drę się na cały głos:

 -  _I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter,_  
dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion   
and you’re gonna hear me roar.

 Wskakuję na Liama, przewracam go na kanapę, udając, że jestem tygrysem. Nawet warczę, gdy chłopak próbuje mnie z siebie zrzucić. Odpowiada mi cichym śmiechem, drapiąc mnie za lewym uchem.

 _\- Louder, louder than a lion_  
‘Cause I am a champion   
and you’re gonna hear me   
r-o-o-o-o-oh  
o-o-o-o-o-oh  
o-o-o-o-o-ar  
You’ re gonna hear me roar.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś małym tygryskiem – mówi, śmiejąc się. – A gdzie twoje pazurki, bestio?

\- Schowane. Jeszcze. Nie chciej, żebym je wyciągnął. 

\- A jeśli bym chciał? – pyta.

\- To spotka cię kara – odpowiadam, przejeżdżając palcem wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej.

      **6.**

Kładę głowę na oparciu kanapy, ale ona praktycznie spada bezwładnie w dół. Mogę z własnego doświadczenia powiedzieć, że telewizja oglądana do góry nogami jest całkiem psychodeliczna. Przebieram nogami, nie mogąc znaleźć wygodniej dla siebie pozycji. Jest nudno. Bez Liama dom wydaje się pusty, a oglądanie meksykańskich seriali to nie jest najlepszy z moich pomysłów. Każdy z każdym, ba to nawet jest dość zabawne, ale z czasem robi się po prostu nudne, kiedy możesz przewidzieć kto będzie następny. Próbowałem już tweetować do fanów, smsować z Harrym czy po prostu śpiewać karaoke na  _youtube_ , ale to wszystko było cholernie puste i sztuczne, brakowało mi tam uśmiechu i energii Liama.

Przecieram zaspane oczy i staram się nie myśleć o Zaynie, co niezbyt mi wychodzi. Minął zaledwie tydzień. Nie potrafię wyrzucić obrazu chłopaka ze swojej głowy. Widzę jego postać, ale wszystko co mam ochotę zrobić, to uderzyć go w tą głupią twarz i zedrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z ust. Wciąż nie rozumiem jak mogłem dać się tak omamić. Rzekoma „miłość” zakryła mi oczy, podążałem za nim w ciemno. Wiedziałem o Perrie, mimo wszystko wciąż brnąłem w to głębiej, przez co teraz nie mogę sobie wybaczyć czasu straconego na chłopaka, dla którego byłem tylko i wyłącznie zabawką. Żałuję tamtej kłótni z Liamem, bo wiem, że miał rację co do Zayna, co boli jeszcze bardziej. Zraniłem swojego przyjaciela dla jakiegoś głupiego chłopaka. Krzyczę cicho z frustracji, ale to nie pomaga.

Wstaję z kanapy, stąpając bosymi stopami po zimnych deskach podłogowych. W domku Liama nie jest najcieplej. Krzywię się gdy moje rozgrzane palce stykają się z zimnymi kafelkami. Ten dotyk wręcz parzy, dlatego skaczę z jednej kafelki na drugą, tak jakbym skakał po lodowych krach, aż wreszcie dopadam lodówkę.

\- Arrrr! – dziwny dźwięk wydobywa się z moich ust gdy otwieram ją tak, jakby była co najmniej wartościowym skarbem. Wyobrażam sobie ją jako skrzynkę złota, a siebie z przepaską na oku i…  _Kurwa,_  ja mam dwadzieścia jeden lat i mentalność dziecka z podstawówki. Jest czego gratulować!

Wyciągam lody z zamrażalki, co jest dość paradoksalne patrząc na to, że za oknem jest co najmniej minus dziesięć stopni, a w domu termometr ledwo pokazuje szesnaście. Ale jak to mówią  _Hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma_.

Wracam do pokoju cały w skowronkach, że wreszcie, gdy Liama nie ma w domu, będę mógł uzupełnić poziom endorfin porządną dawką lodów czekoladowych.  Chowam stopy pod ciepły koc, ciesząc się otaczającą mnie ciszą. No bo  _hello_ , Liam nie pozwala mi jeść takich rzeczy kiedy nie zasłużę, a pod tym pojęciem szatyn rozumie sprzątanie po sobie. Staram się to robić, bo Payne jest pieprzonym pedantem i nie ma nic gorszego niż on zrzucający cię z łóżka w sobotę o ósmej - ÓSMEJ! - rano. Dla niektórych (mnie) to jest środek nocy. A taki Liam budzi mnie po to, żebym latał z odkurzaczem po całym domu, ale to nie jest przecież gra w Quidditcha, a Hogwart nie istnieje.

\- DUPA ZA MAŁA? – Słyszę czyjś głos i momentalnie podskakuje. Jestem tak zaabsorbowany jedzeniem, że zapominam o bożym świecie. – Żartuję. Ale serio… DUPA ZA MAŁA?

Przewracam oczami, prychając pod nosem.

\- Napatrz się na ten cud, Payne, póki możesz robić to za darmo, a wiedz, że w przyszłości nie będą to tanie rzeczy. 

      **9.**

Naciskam klamkę od drzwi, która od razu ustępuje. Wchodzę do środka i mimowolnie uśmiecham się, słysząc dźwięki dochodzące z salonu. Zdejmuję buty, kopiąc je gdzieś w kąt. Nie mogę się doczekać, aby zobaczyć Liama. Jego duże, brązowe oczy, które wielbiłem od momentu, w którym go poznałem. Lubię jego uśmiech i jego zmarszczki, które pojawiają się gdy jest szczęśliwy i szczerzy do mnie swoje białe, równe zęby. Uwielbiam całego Liama z jego zaletami, wadami i tymi małymi dziwactwami, które czynią go wyjątkowym. Bo drugiego takiego Liama na świecie nie znajdziesz. A ja nawet nie mam zamiaru szukać.

Wieszam kurtkę na wieszaku i idę w kierunku salonu. Staję na progu. Moje oczy najpierw znajdują Liama, który leży rozłożony na kanapie. Dopiero potem podnoszę wzrok na telewizor i zamieram.  

Widzę siebie w telewizorze. W myślach powtarzam, że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Tyle razy wmawiałem sobie, że to się nigdy nie stanie, że chłopak nie zobaczy tego wywiadu i nigdy się nie domyśli. Ledwo słyszalnie wzdycham, chcąc zapaść się pod ziemię. Ten wywiad… Mam ochotę cofnąć czas i sprawić, żeby nigdy nie powstał. To było jeszcze zanim stanąłem pod drzwiami Liama i sprawy nieco się skomplikowały.

_\- Run to twój kolejny singiel, który został wydany zaledwie miesiąc po premierze Best Song Ever. Myślę, że szczerze mogę powiedzieć, iż zaskoczyłeś wszystkich. Twoja piosenka jest numer jeden w ponad piętnastu krajach._

_\- Tak. Nie spodziewałem się tego… To znaczy, sam jestem w szoku, że tyle osób pokochało ją tak bardzo, w tak krótkim czasie. To szalone, że ludzie to kupują. Nie wiedziałem, że mam fanów poza Anglią. Wiedziałaś, że na twitterze robią różne szalone akcje? Nigdy nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Myślałem, że będę kolejnym niedocenionym artystą. Chciałbym im teraz podziękować. Moim fanom, którzy są niesamowici. Gdyby nie oni, jestem pewien, że nie doszłoby do tego wywiadu._

_\- Jak już mówiłam dzisiaj premierę ma twój następny singiel – Run…_

_\- Zdecydowanie nie mogłem się doczekać tej premiery. To jedna z moich ulubionych piosenek – przerywam jej, uśmiechając się czarująco._

_\- Dlaczego? – pyta, zarzucając włosami._

_\- Jest dla mnie ważna. Opowiada pewną historię…_

_\- Jaką? – Uśmiecha się, a iskierki w jej oczach wyraźnie zdradzają zainteresowanie._

_\- To zdarzyło się dokładnie rok temu – mówię niepewnie. – Było naprawdę niespodziewane i jakby ktoś wcześniej powiedział, że w ogóle się zdarzy zdecydowanie bym go wyśmiał. To miało przecież wiecznie trwać. Ta piosenka… jest skierowana do osoby, którą straciłem rok temu. Ona będzie wiedziała, że chodzi o nią, a ja jestem zbyt nieśmiały by to wyznać. Byłem wtedy w niezłym dołku emocjonalnym i napisanie tego zdecydowanie poprawiło mój nastrój. Piosenka mówi przede wszystkim o tym, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, ja będę czekał z otwartymi ramionami na tę osobę. Chociaż moje życie jest dalekie od ideału, ofiarowałbym jej wszystko, co mam, byleby uczynić ją szczęśliwszą._

_\- Więc opowiada o…. zgaduję… twojej pierwszej miłości? – Kobieta unosi brwi._

_\- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju – odpowiadam, opuszczając wzrok._

_\- Opowiesz nam o tej osobie? – pyta._

W tym momencie podchodzę do stolika i wyłączam telewizor. Czuję, że na moich policzkach znajduje się ogromny rumieniec i najchętniej zapadłbym się w tym momencie pod ziemię.

Liam odwraca się zdezorientowany w moim kierunku. Jego spojrzenie wywierca dziurę w moim brzuchu.

\- Louis? Jak długo tutaj stoisz?

Unosi brwi, obrzucając mnie spojrzeniem swoich brązowych, z których nic nie potrafię wyczytać.

\- Jakiś czas… - mamroczę pod nosem.

\- Więc… Widziałem wywiad – informuje mnie, a panika wzrasta w moim ciele. Bawię się palcami, wyciągając je. Mam ochotę stąd uciec, bo jestem pewny, że chłopak domyśli się prawdy. – Czy ta piosenka była o mnie? – pyta prosto z mostu.

Mój oddech uwiązł w gardle. Podnoszę na niego przerażone spojrzenie swoich niebieskich tęczówek, wpatrując się w niego przez chwilę. Nieznane mi wcześniej uczucie zaczyna kumulować ciepło w okolicy mojego podbrzusza. Nie wiem czy mogę to wszystko znieść.

\- Ja… - jąkam się, próbując jak najdłużej uniknąć odpowiedzi. – Ja muszę iść… Tak, spotkać się z Harrym.

Odwracam się i nie zważając na krzyki chłopaka, wybiegam z domu, praktycznie wybijając sobie zęby na schodach. 

      **10.**

Przebieram szybko nogami, przemierzając kolejne przecznice. Czasami odwracam się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy chłopak za mną nie biegnie.

Na szczęście tego nie robi, przez co mogę wypuścić z ulgą powietrze, bo naprawdę nie chcę odpowiadać na jego pytania. Tak, ta piosenka zdecydowanie opowiada o brązowookim szatynie o nieziemskim uśmiechu, znanym jako Liam Payne. Nigdy nie miałem odwagi przyznać się mu, że był moją pierwszą prawdziwą sympatią. Rumieniłem się jak głupi na jego widok, a on nawet nie wpadł na to, że może mi się podobać, uważając, że nie podoba się nikomu. To były piękne, nastoletnie czasy, kiedy byliśmy wolni. Potem pojawiła się Danielle, a ja zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie zawładnę jego sercem. Potem spotkałem się z Zaynem… A teraz jestem jedną wielką porażką uczuciową. Nie dane mi było mieć normalnego związku, nigdy.

Wzdycham pod nosem, wypuszczając powietrze, które kłębi się przed moją twarzą w postaci mgły. Płatki śniegu tańczą na szafirowym niebie, co chwilę przyozdabiając sobą moje brązowe włosy. Wiatr smaga moje zarumienione policzki. Mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, albo przynajmniej porozmawiać o tym z Harrym.

Dlatego wyciągam telefon i piszę mu krótkiego smsa, automatycznie kierując się w kierunku naszej ulubionej kawiarni. Po drodze spotykam kilka fanek, które praktycznie mdleją, przytulając się do mnie, kiedy ja śmieję się cicho pod nosem, bo nie jestem nikim specjalnym. Tylko tworzę muzykę, a to przecież nie ratuje nikomu życia, jak na przykład wynalezienie lekarstwa na raka.

Gdy wchodzę do środka, rozpinam płaszcz, czując wibracje w kieszeni, dlatego wyciągam telefon i czytam sms. Stawiam krok do przodu i natychmiast odskakuje w tył.  Spoglądam w dół na swoją białą koszulkę i jęczę z niezadowoleniem. Cały materiał pokryty jest wielką, brązową plamą po czekoladzie. Zawężam źrenice, podnosząc wzrok.

\- Kutas – rzucam w kierunku chłopaka, który stoi przede mną. Moje intensywne spojrzenie mrozi jego niebieskie oczy. Blond kosmyki opadają mu na czoło. Gdyby ten koleś nie wylał na mnie czekolady, uznałbym go za uroczą istotę.

\- Uważaj, koleś – mówi, dźgając mnie palcem w ramię. – Zaraz przyjdzie tu mój wielki chłopak, więc na twoim miejscu nie sapałbym się tyle.

Patrzę na niego jak na idiotę i próbuję się nie roześmiać. – Och i gdzie jest ten twój chłopaczek? Schował się za twoimi plecami? – pytam, zaglądając za jego plecy.

\- Nie żartuj sobie, cioto, zaraz nie będzie ci tak wesoło.

\- Wiesz, że takie groźby są karalne? – Unoszę brwi, rzucając mu arogancki uśmiech.

\- O, już tu idzie, zaraz zetrze ci ten twój uśmieszek z twarzy – informuje mnie, a ja podążam za jego spojrzeniem i… to naprawdę cud, że nie wybucham gromkim śmiechem.

\- Chłopak, huh? – pytam, gdy Harry podchodzi do nas, obserwując nas niepewnie. W jednym skoku znajduje się przy Loczku, chwytając go za ramiona. Przybliżam go do siebie. – Udawaj, że cię pobiłem – szepcze mu do ucha, udając, że kopię go w kroczę. Chłopak upada na podłogę, łapiąc się za klejnoty. Blondyn patrzy na mnie przerażonym wzrokiem, odsuwając się.

\- Harry, Hazz, nic ci nie jest? – pyta, kucając przy Harrym, a na jego twarzy widoczne jest przerażenie. Przez chwilę Styles leży z zamkniętymi oczami, nie oddychając.

Po sekundzie, a może i dwóch, pomieszczenie wypełnia nasz śmiech. Podchodzę do niego i pomagam mu wstać. Przerażony blondyn patrzy na nas, jakbyśmy urwali się z choinki. Harry otrzepuje swoje spodnie, a ja uśmiecham się do niego uroczo, przyciągając go do uścisku.

Biorę łyka czekolady, którą przed chwilą zamówiłem, przyglądając się Hazzie i jego chłopakowi.

\- Więc… Myślę, że twój chłopak nie jest taki wielki, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli – chichoczę, rzucając blondynowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Policzki chłopaka płoną na tę uwagę, a sam opuszcza wzrok na swoje dłonie.

\- Znacie się? – pyta w końcu, a ja spoglądam na twarz Harry’ego pytająco.

\- Pytasz się czy ja go znam? – Kiwam głową w kierunku Stylesa. – Zmieniałem mu pieluchy!

\- Jesteś okropny – stwierdza Hazz, kręcąc głową.

\- Jestem wspaniały – poprawiam go. – Hm, więc masz chłopaka, Harry? Kiedy zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć?

Opieram podbródek na dłoniach, przyglądając się im. Oboje są czerwoni, przypominając wyglądem dwa dorodne pomidory.

\- Wtedy kiedy ty zamierzałeś mi powiedzieć, że wyprowadziłeś się od Zayna.

Między nami zapada cisza, przerywana naszymi oddechami. Spoglądam na jego twarz. Z mojej znika uśmiech, a w jego miejsce pojawia się grymas.

\- To jest, cóż… - jąkam się, kładąc ręce na stole.

\- Louis – mówi Harry, łapiąc moją dłoń. Podnoszę spojrzenie napotykając zielone tęczówki. – Co się stało? – pyta.

\- Zaręczył się z Perrie – mówię smutno, patrząc na drzwi kawiarni.

\- Och…

\- Tak, Harry, „och”.

\- Jest kutasem – wtrąca się blondyn. – Że dał ci odejść – dodaje. – Nie wie, co traci.

\- Nie znasz mnie – przypominam mu.

\- Po naszej przecudownej, wcześniejszej wymianie zdań mogę stwierdzić, że jesteśmy bardziej podobni do siebie niż myślałem – mówi. – Jestem Niall i mam nosa do ludzi.

\- Uhm, dziękuję? – odpowiadam.

\- Zayn do mnie dzwonił, pytał o ciebie. Dokładniej o to, gdzie teraz mieszkasz, a ja… Cóż, byłem w szoku? Myślałem, że, no wiesz, wciąż mieszkacie razem, dwa gołąbeczki i te sprawy… - Harry patrzy na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Tak jakby wyprowadziłem się od niego tydzień temu.

\- Gdzie mieszkasz?

\- U Liama… - szepczę.

\- Tak! – krzyczy Harry, wyrzucając ręce do góry w zwycięskim geście. – Jeden dla Pana Idealnego, zero dla Zayna!

\- Nie ekscytuj się tak – hamuję go. – Właśnie dlatego tutaj jestem.

\- Coś nie tak? – Kędzierzawy chłopak marszczy brwi, rzucając mi pytające spojrzenie.

\- W pewnym sensie domyślił się, że  _Run_  jest o nim, a ja spanikowałem i uciekłem. W tym głupim wywiadzie przyznałem się, że był moją pierwszą miłością! – niemal krzyczę z oburzeniem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Nie wiem jak spojrzę mu w oczy, co ja teraz…

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć – mówią równocześnie Niall i Harry.

\- Ja nie mogę, nie potrafię… Jak niby… Niemożliwe… Przecież… - Przez moją twarz przepływają setki emocji, a ja szukam ich ujścia. Próbuję znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które zaplątały się w niezły supełek na końcu mojego języka. 

\- To tylko miłość, nie bomba zegarowa, Lou - mówi Harry, poprawiając swoje niesforne loki i lekko zaczesując je do tyłu. Jego usta układają się w idealny uśmiech, ukazujący jego przednie zęby, bo wie, że ma rację. I ja doskonale wiem, że on ma tę swoją cholerną, durną rację, której tak nienawidzę mu przyznawać. 

\- Nienawidzę cię – syczę. – Co jeśli on… no wiecie…

\- Nie ma nawet o tym mowy – wcina mi się w wypowiedź Niall. – Masz w sobie jakiś taki urok, który sprawia, że nie sposób cię nie kochać – przerywa, patrząc w stronę Harry’ego. – Nie bądź zazdrosny, misiu pysiu.

Chichoczę pod nosem, zakrywając usta. Wyciągam telefon, widząc wiadomości od Liama. Mój żołądek przewraca się, a na usta wpływa głupkowaty uśmiech.

\- To Liam? – pyta Harry, poruszając śmiesznie brwiami.

\- Bierz go, ogierze – dodaje Niall, po czym wybucha śmiechem.

Wstaję od stolika, przejeżdżam dłonią po włosach, po czym mówię: - Tylko się zabezpieczcie. Nie chcę zostać nastoletnią ciocią. To byłoby straszne – szepczę, parodiując jakiś beznadziejny serial, który jakiś czas temu leciał na MTV.

\- Lou, ale my jesteśmy facetami! – protestuje Niall.

\- I? Z tobą to wszystko możliwe, Harry! – odpowiadam, śmiejąc się i odchodząc od stolika.

Zabieram swój płaszcz i puszczam im oczko, po czym wychodzę na grudniowy wieczór. Czuję się lżej, bo przynajmniej wiem, co powinienem zrobić.

Po tych wszystkich latach nauczyłem się, że  _miłość nie umiera_ _._ Bez względu na to, gdzie pójdziemy i to, czy inni będą chcieli nas rozdzielić. Miłość ciągnie się za nami, niczym najcięższy kamień. Jednak czasami ten kamień przekształca się w piękną i dorodną różę, którą pielęgnujesz każdym swoim oddechem, chcąc by już na zawsze pozostała taka sama. 

      **11.**

Wracam do domu, uśmiechając się do przypadkowych przechodniów, niczym rasowy psychopata. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znajduje się pod budynkiem. Przystaję, przejeżdżając dłonią po metalowej powierzchni bramki, zgarniając leżący tam śnieg. Zimna powierzchnia metalu oziębia moje palce, co pozwala mi ochłonąć. Moje serce bije szybciej niż powinno, gdy widzę telewizor zapalony w salonie. Moje gardło staje się suche na samą myśl rozmowy z Liamem, a na moje policzki wpływa zdradliwy rumieniec. Czochram dłonią włosy, wypuszczając powietrze zalegające w moich płucach, które wręcz od razu zamienia się w obłoki białej pary. Moje usta drżą, kiedy przypominam sobie słowa Harry’ego. Boje się, bo kto by się nie bał na moim miejscu. To szalone, że powiem mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że jest moją pierwszą miłością. Mam ochotę się wycofać i tak po prostu pozwolić, by strach przejął nade mną kontrolę. Ale mam dosyć udawania, że jestem kimś innym. I jeśli ktoś tego nie zaakceptuje, to widocznie nie był mnie godzien.

Czasami żałuję, że nie powiedziałem mu o tym wcześniej. Może wtedy nie czułbym kamienia na sercu, który rósł każdego dnia, gdy oddalałem się od niego. Ten kamień, za każdym razem ciągnął mnie w przepaść, powodując, że spadałem za każdym razem, kiedy widziałem jego twarz.

Ostatni raz patrzę na rozświetlone miasto, a w moim sercu robi się jakoś cieplej. Czuję, że to jest ten właściwy czas i to właściwe miejsce. To jest po prostu mój dom.

Wchodzę po schodach, czując jak moje mięsie drgają delikatnie. Przystaję w połowie, szukając kluczy i przeklinam się w myślach za to, że zostawiłem je na szafce. Szybko pokonuje długość schodów i naciskam klamkę, która od razu ustaje. Cicho wślizguje się do środka i zamykam za sobą drzwi. Idę w kierunku salonu, uśmiechając się na obrazek, który tam zastaję. Liam leży na kanapie, przytulając się do miękkiej, białej poduszki. Jego jedna noga zwisa z kanapy, a grzywka opada mu na czoło. Cicho zdejmuje z siebie buty i wieszam kurtkę na wieszaku. Na paluszkach idę do dużego pokoju. Staję przed kanapą, a moje serce niemal jest na ziemi z rozkoszy. Kucam, zrównując się z chłopakiem. Przez chwilę moje oczy studiują każdy fragment twarzy chłopaka. Podnoszę dłoń i przejeżdżam opuszkiem po jego policzku. Chłopak wtula się w moją dłoń, a ja uśmiecham się czule. Pochylam się i muskam ustami jego czoło. Serce prawie wyskakuje mi z piersi. Z westchnieniem wstaję, żałując, że Liam śpi.

Cicho przedostaje się do kuchni, gdzie włączam czajnik. Zamykam oczy, opierając się o blat. Dotykam dłońmi rozpalonych policzków.

\- Żadna wielka miłość nie umiera – szepczę pod nosem.

\- Louis? – słyszę głos Liama, dobiegający z pokoju, który sprawia, że aż podskakuje.

Zalewam wodą kubek z herbatą i idę do salonu, niepewnie stawiając każdy krok, jakbym co najmniej szedł na ścięcie. Zaglądam do pokoju, widząc niepewny wyraz twarzy Liama.

\- To tylko ja – mówię, kiedy chłopak przewraca oczyma.

\- Dlaczego uciekłeś? – pyta, a ja czuję jak spojrzeniem lustruje moją twarz, czytając z niej jak z otwartej księgi.

\- Bałem się? – mówię, unikając jego brązowych, sarnich oczu, jak ognia.

\- Lou-Lou – szepcze. Unoszę lekko wzrok. Szatyn uśmiecha się, klepiąc dłonią miejsce obok siebie. – Chodź tutaj, skarbie.

Ociężale podchodzę w jego kierunku, opadając na sofę. Biorę łyk herbaty, po czym odstawiam ją na stolik. Czuję jego dłoń na swojej i w moim brzuchu coś się przewraca. Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy nie zadzwonić na pogotowie.

\- Louis, czego się boisz? – Jego wzrok wierci dziurę w moim brzuchu.

\- Prawdy… Prawda czasami przeraża, Li.

\- Jakiej prawdy?

Przez chwilę przyglądam się swoim dłoniom, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.

-  _Run_  jest o tobie – mówię i od razu czuję się lepiej, gdy te słowa opuściły moje ciało.

\- Lou-Lou… - szepcze.

\- Wiem, Li, wiem – mówię, uśmiechając się smutno. Opuszczam ramiona, chwytając kubek w swoje dłonie i chwile grzejąc je o jeszcze gorącą herbatę. Ręce chłopaka zaplątują się o moją klatkę piersiową, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Chichoczę cicho, gdy Liam delikatnie mierzwi mi dłonią włosy.

\- Co powiesz na film? – pyta, a jego usta muskają moje ucho. Musze się powstrzymywać, by nie jęknąć z rozkoszy. Rumienię się jak szalony, kiwając głową i ciesząc się, że w pokoju jest dosyć ciemno.

Chłopak włącza film, w tym samym czasie ja podziwiam sposób w jaki napinają się jego mięśnie, gdy sięga po pilot. Zgrzytam zębami z niezadowolenia, kiedy puszcza moją talię. Odchylam głowę, układając ją na oparciu i oddycham, próbując ochłonąć, co zupełnie mi nie wychodzi. Wpatruję się w ekran, ale co jakiś czas rzucam Liamowi spojrzenia, chłonąc każdy kawałek jego ciała. Wzdycham, porzucając film i zajmując się oglądaniem szatyna. Przekrzywiam momentami głowę, dopóki Liam nie ziewa. Patrzę na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym dźgam go palcem w policzek.

\- Nie ziewaj! – zarządzam, a Li spogląda na mnie oburzony, po czym wraca do oglądania filmu.

W pewnym momencie chłopak układa na mnie swoje nogi, opadając na poduszkę. Wtula się w nią, a ja przysięgam, że nigdy nie widziałem słodszej rzeczy. Unoszę brwi ku górze, spoglądając w jego kierunku. – Nie za wygodnie ci? – pytam.

\- A co, zazdrościsz? – śmieje się. – Zawsze możesz się przyłączyć – informuje mnie, po czym wzrusza ramionami.

\- W sumie to dlaczego by nie – odpowiadam, układając się obok niego.

Stwierdzam, że to był najgłupszy pomysł, jaki kiedykolwiek miałem. Zapach jego perfum obezwładnia mnie. Przytulam się do jego piersi, opierając głowę w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Jedną ze swoich umięśnionych rąk gładzi mnie po plecach, wywołując tym samym przyjemne dreszcze. Przykładam ucho do jego klatki piersiowej, słuchając bicia jego serca – melodii, która jest wręcz kwintesencją mojego życia. Wzdycham, zamykając oczy. Gdy czuję, jak chłopak zdejmuje rękę z moich pleców, krzywię się, jęcząc niezadowolony. Otwieram oczy, spoglądając w górę, w tym samym momencie kiedy Liam spogląda na mnie. Nasze spojrzenia krzyżują się. Błękit spotyka brąz, a wtedy wszechświat zatrzymuje się. Przełykam ślinę, chłonąc każdy cal tego spojrzenia, którym mnie obdarza. Rozchylam wargi, delikatnie nawilżając koniuszkiem języka wargi. Podnoszę rękę, opuszkiem muskając policzek chłopaka. Nasze nogi leżą splątane w dole łóżka. Chłopak łączy naszych dłoni razem, które wydają się być dla siebie stworzone. Patrzę pytająco na nasze ręce, w tym samej chwili, kiedy wargi Liama znajdują się na moich. Chłopak całuje mnie delikatnie,  wręcz leniwie, jakby pytając mnie o pozwolenie. Rozchylam usta, jęcząc, gdy chłopak przygryza moją wargę. W moim brzuchu eksploduje stado motyli, muskając każdy jego zakątek. Wplątuję palce we włosy chłopaka, przyciągając go bliżej siebie i mocniej napierając na jego usta, nie chcąc już nigdy ich opuszczać. Odsuwamy się od siebie, gdy brakuje nam powietrza. Uśmiecham się szeroko, kiedy uchyla powieki, ukazując kryjący się pod nimi ciepły brąz tęczówek. Jeszcze raz muskam jego malinowe usta.

\- Sądzę, że mam lekką obsesję na twoim punkcie – szepczę w jego usta, całując je przy każdym słowie.

\- Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało – odpowiada, uśmiechając się i przytulając mnie do swojej piersi, niczym najcenniejszy skarb.

 _Pocałunek to wszystko. Pocałunek to prawda. Bez nadmiernych wprawek stylistycznych, bez przesadnie zawiłych wygibasów i karkołomnych ewolucji. Naturalny i przez to najpiękniejszy_. **

      **12.**

Budzą mnie wibracje telefonu wydobywające się z kieszeni moich spodni. Staram się je ignorować, jednak gdy ten ktoś nie daje za wygraną, otwieram oczy. Przejeżdżam dłońmi po twarzy, obracając się w lewo. Uśmiecham się, gdy widzę Liama pogrążonego w śnie. Jego ręce ciasno owinięte są wokół mojej talii. Spoglądam na jego szyję, gdzie dostrzegam ślad po wczorajszej malince i czuję się jeszcze lepiej, gdy wiem, że to wszystko się zdarzyło. Szczerzę się jak mysz do sera, po czym pochylam się i delikatnie muskam ustami wargi Liama. Chłopak uśmiecha się czule, po czym uchyla swoje powieki.

\- Mmmm, dzień dobry – mówi zachrypniętym głosem, a ja zastanawiam się, czy przypadkiem nie umarłem i nie trafiłem do nieba.

\- Chciałbym, żeby to trwało wiecznie – szepczę, a on kiwa głową.

\- I będzie, Lou-Lou, będzie – mówi, przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując moją szyję.

\- Li – jęczę, próbując go od siebie odsunąć. – Li, proszę…

\- Hmm? – pyta, nie odrywając się nawet o minimetr.

\- Muszę iść do pracy – mówię, jednak to też nie pomaga. – Liamie Jamesie Payne, jeśli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz, ZERO całusów przez tydzień. – Uśmiecham się chytrze, gdy chłopak odsuwa się ode mnie z jękiem.

\- Musisz? – upewnia się, a ja kiwam głową.

\- Wierz mi, że wolałbym spędzić ten dzień z tobą. Pośpij jeszcze, skarbie – mówię, całując jego policzek, po czym wstaję i szybko przebieram się w czyste ubranie. Schodzę na dół, przykrywam Liama kocem i całuję jego czoło. Uśmiecham się, przez chwilę go obserwując.

\- Idź już – szepcze. – Bo inaczej cię stąd nie wypuszczę.

\- Chciałbym, żeby tak się stało – chichoczę i z bolącym sercem wychodzę na zimny, grudniowy poranek.

Dzisiejszy dzień jest piękny. Czuję się tak, jakbym miał na sobie różowe okulary. Nawet wrzeszczące fanki uważam za wspaniałe, gdy praktycznie drą się do mojego ucha, drażniąc moje kosteczki słuchowe. Chichoczę za każdym razem, gdy Liam przysyła mi jakiegoś sms i rumienię się jak nastolatka. Mimo wszystko podpisuję tony różnych fotografii i robię to ze szczerym uśmiechem, uważając, że nie ma nic piękniejszego, no może poza Liamem, który jest niesamowicie blisko idealności. Cieszę się jak głupi, gdy mój menadżer oznajmia mi, że mogę wrócić szybciej do domu. Niemal biegnę do samochodu, potykając się o własne nogi i zahaczam o pierwszy supermarket, chcąc zrobić Liamowi coś do jedzenia. Romantyczna kolacja, świece, nasza dwójka… Uśmiecham się na tą wizję, chociaż naprawdę nie potrafię gotować.

Zadowolony, wysiadam z samochodu, zabierając ze sobą dwie siatki pełne produktów spożywczych. Wchodzę do domu i uśmiecham się, gdy oczami wyobraźni widzę zadowoloną, a zarazem zaskoczoną twarz Liama. Stawiam zakupy na podłodze, po czym rozpinam płaszcz.

\- Li, wróciłem! – krzyczę, licząc na to, że chłopak rzuci się w moje objęcia.

\- Witaj, Louis.

To sprawia, że zastygam w miejscu. Zaskoczony obracam się wokół własnej osi, zwężając oczy z niedowierzania.

Czasami sądzimy, że to miłość – róża, o którą chcemy dbać, jednak często okazuje się ona zwykłym chwastem.

XXX

* - fragment piosenki „ _Moralne Salto_ ” – Strachy na Lachy  
** - cytat F. Mocci


	3. I need your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Ja nie mogę, nie potrafię… Jak niby… Niemożliwe… Przecież… - Przez moją twarz przepływają setki emocji, a ja szukam ich ujścia. Próbuję znaleźć odpowiednie słowa, które zaplątały się w niezły supełek na końcu mojego języka. 
> 
> \- To tylko miłość, nie bomba zegarowa Lou - mówi Harry, poprawiając swoje niesforne loki i lekko zaczesując je do tyłu. Jego usta układają się w idealny uśmiech, ukazujący jego przednie zęby, bo wie, że ma rację. I ja doskonale wiem, że on ma tą swoją cholerną, durną rację, której tak nienawidzę mu przyznawać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tej części trylogii są rzeczy, które nie powinny tu się znaleźć. Chodzi dokładniej o zdania dodane w nawiasach. Normalnie powinny tam znaleźć się jakieś przydatne informacje uzupełniające treść bądź definicje słów.
> 
> Tutaj te zdania są wynikiem poczucia humoru mojej bety. Zawierają przeróżne dygresje, a ja nie potrafiłam powstrzymać się przed wstawieniem ich (za co będę smażyć się w piekle, bo Malwa mnie znajdzie „Pokonana przez maczetę” napisane na nagrobku brzmi fajniej). Jednak stwierdziłam, że są one na tyle urocze, że dzięki nim turlam się po łóżku, więc znalazły one swoje miejsce w całości utworu.

**1.**

Mrugam oczyma, jednak obraz nie znika. Nawet przecieranie powiek w niczym nie pomaga. Stoi tam, w kręgu światła wypadającego z salonu, które spowija jego ciało. Jest niczym mara senna, mój własny koszmar, wdzierający się do mojej duszy i siejący tam ziarno ciemności.

Unosi lekko kąciki ust, a to bardziej przypomina mi złowieszczy uśmiech, niż uśmiech w ogóle. Przełykam ślinę, ściągając z siebie płaszcz. Nie spuszczam z niego wzroku. Jego brązowe tęczówki przeszywają mnie swoim stalowym spojrzeniem, ale nie uginam się pod nim. Krzyżuję ręce w ramionach, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

Lustrujemy się wzrokiem, a żaden z nas nie odpuszcza chociażby na sekundkę. Czuję się, jakbym grał w jednym z tych amerykańskich westernów, w którym to dwóch kowboi okrąża się wzajemnie, by chwilę potem ten drugi legł na ziemię z pociskiem utkwionym prosto dokładnie w sercu.

To ja powinienem być tym zabitym, jednak czuję się zadziwiająco żywy. Teraz wiem, że to ja jestem zwycięzcą, mimo że żadnej wojny nie było. To on stracił mnie na własne życzenie i nie czuje do niego żalu, tylko po prostu nie chcę widzieć go więcej na oczy. Był tylko nic nie wartym chwastem w moim życiu, a ja nie widziałem tego… aż do teraz.

Spoglądam w te oczy, które kiedyś kochałem i czuję obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Nie mogę znieść myśli, że tak łatwo dałem się omamić jego słodkim słówkom, które szeptał mi każdego wieczora.

\- Cześć – mówi cicho, a ja szyderczo uśmiecham się w jego kierunku. Niedbale ściągam but i odrzucam go w pobliski kąt.

\- Czego chcesz? – mruczę cicho, a mój głos drży niebezpiecznie. Jest niski i odrobinę agresywny, jakby było to swojego rodzaju ostrzeżenie.

\- L…Louis – Inny głos odwraca moją uwagę, przekrzywiam głowę, dostrzegając Liama wyrastającego za plecami chłopaka.

\- Liam – wypowiadam jego imię, przeciągając każdą głoskę. Li rzuca mi zmartwione i pełne winy spojrzenie.

\- To ja wezmę zakupy – odpowiada, pochylając się obok mnie i biorąc siatki. Jego dłoń delikatnie muska odsłonięty skrawek mojego brzucha, a ja nie mogę się nie uśmiechnąć. Po moim ciele przechodzi delikatny dreszcz. Payne ucieka do kuchni, a ja przeklinam go w myślach za to, że zostawia mnie z nim samego.

\- M…Możemy porozmawiać? – pyta, niemal kurcząc się w moich oczach. Unoszę brew, w duchu śmiejąc się z tego, jaki stał się słaby.

\- Myślę, że nie mamy o czym – odpowiadam, wzruszając ramionami. – Wiesz, gdzie są drzwi.

Odwracam się i kieruję swoje kroki w stronę kuchni, gdy czuję, jak jego palce zaciskają się na moim ramieniu. Spoglądam na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Jednym gestem odlepiam jego palce, wykręcając je w przeciwnym kierunku.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – syczę, rozkoszując się grymasem, który przemknął przez jego twarz. – Czego chcesz, Malik? Jakim prawem masz czelność tu się pokazywać? Nie wystarczająco już zrobiłeś?

\- Chciałem cię poprosić…

Przerywam mu gromkim śmiechem, który zbija go z tropu. – Ty? Prosić? Mnie? Postradałeś wszystkie zmysły czy jesteś głupi, głupi czy głupi?

\- Zostań moim świadkiem – duka, a ja puszczam jego rękę, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Żartujesz sobie. Gdzie są kamery? – pytam, rozglądając się po przedpokoju, czekając, aż skądś wyjdzie ekipa filmowa.

\- Nie ma żadnych kamer. – Kręci głową, rozmasowując nadgarstek. – Jesteś jedyną osobą, na której mi zależy i chcę, żebyś to był ty.

\- Chwila, chwila, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. Jestem osobą, na której ci zależy i ty prosisz mnie, bym został twoim świadkiem na ślubie z twoją wielką i jedyną miłością? Czy ty sobie kpisz ze mnie, Malik?

\- Nie – mówi, uśmiechając się chytrze. – Zrobisz to, bo mnie kochasz. – Wysuwa podbródek, jednak nie wie, jak bardzo mija się z prawdą.

Tej miłości nigdy nie było w moim sercu. To było tylko puste wyobrażenie – niewyraźne odbicie róży, pełnej brzydoty i zepsutej od środka. On nie był tym, którego ukochało moje serce. Ono zawsze biło dla kogoś innego. Ale nieważne jak bardzo pragnęło kogoś innego, dało omotać się jego podłej grze i czułym słówkom.

\- Bluźnisz, Malik. Wydawało ci się tylko, że cię kochałem. To nigdy nie była miłość. Zapamiętaj to sobie. I cóż, muszę ci powiedzieć, że twoja propozycja jest bardzo kusząca. Co powiesz na… NIE? – mówię, przewracając oczyma i odchodząc od niego.

\- A co, jeśli twojemu Liamkowi stanie się krzywda, jeśli tego nie zrobisz? Nawet nie wiesz, jak łatwo w tych czasach o wypadek samochodowy. Przykro by było, gdyby przypadkiem zleciał z mostu, nie sądzisz?

Momentalnie staję przed nim, przygwożdżając go do ściany. Zaciskam dłoń na jego szyi, dusząc go lekko.

\- Nigdy więcej nie waż się grozić moim bliskim – syczę mu do ucha, po czym go puszczam. – I tak dla jasności, zrobię to, jednak nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie – odpowiadam, po czym wchodzę do salonu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Oddycham z ulgą, gdy uświadamiam sobie, że chłopak opuścił nasze mieszkanie, a ja chociaż raz mam nadzieję, że karma nie będzie taką wielką suką.

                 **2.**

Opieram się głową o ścianę. Zimny beton chłodzi moje czoło. Zamykam oczy, a wściekłość przelewa się w moich żyłach i jest moim paliwem, co w nadmiarze może doprowadzić do naprawdę złych rzeczy.

Jakim prawem śmiał pokazywać się w tym domu i grozić Liamowi? Boże, a co jakby szatynowi się coś stało, zanim bym wrócił? A co, jeśli Zayn by go zabił za to, że był blisko mnie? A co, jeśli…

Wypuszczam powietrze drżącymi ustami. Próbuję odgonić wszystkie myśli i przestać gdybać, ale wtedy przed moimi oczyma pojawia się obraz Zayna. Wykrzywiam twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Mulat będzie zdolny do czegoś takiego. Z moich ust wydobywa się jęk, a ja zagryzam wargę niemal do krwi. Niespokojny oddech napotyka na swojej drodze ścianę i odbija się od niej, muskając moją skórę. Odchylam się i zaciskam dłoń w pięść. Śmieję się, gdy moja pięść spotyka się z twardą powierzchnią ściany. Ból rozchodzi się promieniście od miejsca, w którym zetknęła się z nią, dając mi chwilowe ukojenie. Ale dzięki temu przynajmniej mogę wyrzucić jego obraz z mojej wyobraźni.

Otwieram oczy, gdy do moich uszu dobiega dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Spoglądam w tamtą stronę i dostrzegam Liama, który zastyga w połowie kroku. Patrzy na mnie swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi i obecnie, zmartwionymi oczyma. Przejeżdżam dłonią po włosach, a moje rozbiegane oczy muskają każdy zakamarek pokoju. Opieram się o parapet, wyglądając przez okno. Śnieg tańczy kankana w powietrzu, a ja wzdycham, skupiając się na pustej ulicy. Zaciskam palce na krawędzi parapetu, aż bieleją mi kłykcie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Liam, a ja czuję jego wzrok na swoich plecach. Wzdycham.

\- A jak wyglądam? – pytam, odwracając się nagle w jego kierunku i rzucam mu zdenerwowane oraz zirytowane spojrzenie.

\- Nie najlepiej – mówi cicho, bawiąc się frędzlami leżącego na kanapie koca.

\- No właśnie – wzdycham po raz kolejny, odwracając od niego wzrok.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panuje cisza, przerywana przez mój przyspieszony oddech i serce, bijące odrobinę za szybko. Obecność Liama przypomina mi o groźbie Zayna i gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, nie odebrałbym tego osobiście. Martwię się o tego nie całkiem poważnego chłopaka, który znaczy dla mnie więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Po chwili czuję dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Wzdrygam się, czując, jak na moje policzki wpływa niewielki rumieniec. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo byłbym na niego zły, moje ciało zawsze będzie tak na niego reagować. Tak samo, jak kilka lat temu.

\- Zostaw – mruczę, odsuwając jego dłoń. Odchodzę od niego, przystając przy kanapie. Opadam na nią, a słowa Zayna wręcz huczą w mojej głowie, pozostawiając jedynie ból. Moja głowa pulsuje lekko, a ja rozmasowuje bolące skronie.

Nienawidzę faktu, że muszę iść na to pieprzone wesele. Najchętniej zostałbym w domu, zakopany w koc i opatulony przez stalowe ramiona Liama. Nie mogę patrzeć na Zayna, a widok szczęśliwej Perrie łamie moje serce, głownie dlatego, że dziewczyna nie wie, na co się pisze. Mulat jest zdolny do wszystkiego, by osiągnąć swój cel. Zaciskam usta w jedną linię, przygryzając wargę. Uderzam pięścią w kanapę. Chłopak zmarnuje życie tej małej i uroczej blondynce. Wypuszczam powietrze, chcąc by każdy oddech Malika przepełniony był bólem i cierpieniem.

\- Po co go wpuściłeś, Payne? – pytam w końcu, unosząc na niego wzrok i wbijając w niego stalowe spojrzenie. – Przecież go nienawidzisz. Możesz mi logicznie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Po jaką cholerę? – Podnoszę głos, do tego stopnia, że pomieszczenie wypełnia wyłącznie mój głos.

\- Myślałem, że to ty – odpowiada spokojnie Liam. – Dlatego otworzyłem drzwi. Myślałem, że nie wziąłeś kluczy i Boże, miałem ochotę go zabić, gdy się tutaj pokazał, ale co mogłem zrobić, kiedy wcisnął mi do dłoni zaproszenie. Wyrzuciłbyś go? Co miałem robić? Może podpowiesz mi, geniuszu?

Przeszywa mnie spojrzeniem swoich brązowych oczu, w których płonie iskierka ognia.

\- Tak, właśnie wywaliłbym go za drzwi! Spocząłby na betonie, a do tego pomalowałbym mu oko na fiolet, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Poza tym, skąd wiedział, że tu mieszkam? Może mu powiedziałeś, huh?

\- Co? – pyta, a jego głos ocieka niedowierzaniem. – Ja? – wskazuje dłonią na siebie. – To ty wszędzie rozrzucasz swoje rzeczy i ich potem nie zbierasz, więc możesz mieć pretensje do siebie, że zauważył twoją bluzę i wszedł jak do siebie.

\- Więc to moja wina? – Wyrzucam ręce do góry w oburzonym geście. Zrywam się na równe nogi, rzucając mu zdenerwowane spojrzenie.

\- Ty to powiedziałeś! – krzyczy, po czym podchodzi i dźga mnie palcem w pierś. Mam ochotę złamać mu ten paluszek. – Czego od ciebie chciał?

\- Chciał, żebym został jego świadkiem.

\- A ty się oczywiście zgodziłeś, mam rację? – patrzy na moją twarz, a ja wzruszam ramionami. – Wiedziałem, wiedziałem! – mówi podniesionym głosem, drapiąc się po karku.

\- Przecież sam mi powiedziałeś przed sekundą, że nie wypada odmawiać, prawda? A poza tym… - Gryzę się w porę w język. Liam nie musi znać prawdy. Jeśli by ją poznał, nie pozwoliłby mi dbać o siebie, uważając, że jest wystarczająco dorosły, by o  siebie zadbać.

\- Wciąż na niego lecisz, co? Malik jest idealny, Malik ma piękne usta. Hej, Liam, a wiedziałeś, że Zayn najlepiej całuje? – ironizuje, udając mój głos. – Zgaduje, że gdzieś głęboko wciąż go kochasz i gdy się całowaliśmy, potrzebowałeś jedynie fizycznego kontaktu. Mam rację? – pyta, a ja patrzę na niego jak na idiotę.

\- Co? NIE! – krzyczę, podchodząc do niego i mierząc go spojrzeniem. – Chyba sobie żartujesz w tym momencie. Nie rób z siebie ofiary, Payne! Gdybym nie chciał, nie pocałowałbym cię! A poza tym Malik nie jest w moim guście. – Krzywię się, a na same wspomnienie nazwiska chłopaka moja krew buzuje. – Wolę ciebie.

\- Jasne, uważaj, bo ci uwierzę! Dobry żart – parska śmiechem, a ja bezradnie wzruszam ramionami.

\- Skończyłeś już? – pytam, mrużąc oczy. – Uważam, że po prostu jesteś zazdrosny o Malika i on właśnie tego chce. Chce nas rozdzielić, Payne. Dajesz mu tego, czego on…

\- Och, nie pochlebiaj sobie, Tomlinson. Spójrzcie na mnie, jestem Louis Tomlinson, gwiazda muzyki i wydaje niedługo własną płytę, możecie być wszyscy zazdrośni. – Przewraca oczami, a ja po prostu się na niego patrzę, jakby zwariował. – Większej głupoty nie słyszałem. Leć sobie do Malika, bo pewnie macie dużo do nadrobienia.

\- Wiesz co? Pieprz się. A może właśnie tak zrobię, może do niego pójdę, jeśli będę miał taką ochotę.

\- Chciałbyś, Tomlinson – mówi, kręcąc głową. – Myślę, że jesteś po prostu moim pięknym błędem.

W pokoju zapada cisza, przerywana przez mój głośny oddech. Moja pierś unosi się i opada w szybkim tempie. Otwieram usta i ponownie je zamykam. Spomiędzy moich warg nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Mrugam oczyma, gdy dochodzi do mnie sens słów chłopaka. Mam ochotę płakać, bo czuje, jakby ktoś przeszył sztyletem moje serce. Kręcę głową, próbując coś z siebie wykrztusić, jakąś ripostę, która zabolałaby go tak, jak to mnie jego słowa. Jednak nie potrafię go zranić, a to boli mnie jeszcze bardziej. Zagryzam wargę, tłumiąc szloch, gdy naprawdę rozumiem, co chłopak chciał przez to powiedzieć. Powietrze napływa do moich płuc, wręcz mnie dusząc. Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś zacisnął mi dłoń na gardle, chcąc wyłącznie mnie torturować, a nie zabić, bo śmierć byłaby zbyt piękna. Moje serce pęcznieje, uciskając moje żebra. Patrzę na niego. Obserwuję dokładnie jego twarz, ale ona pozostaje nieprzenikniona. Chcę, żeby coś zrobił, coś powiedział – zmienił bieg tych wydarzeń. Jednak on tylko stoi, patrząc na mnie płonącymi oczyma. Złość jest widoczna w jego spojrzeniu, a to wręcz mnie paraliżuje. Liam mnie przekreślił i nie ma nic gorszego na świecie niż niedoceniona miłość.

Odwracam się i chcę wyjść z pokoju.

\- Lou… - Zatrzymuje się, gdy słyszę jego głos za sobą. Wypuszczam powietrze drżącymi ustami, jednak nie oglądam się za siebie. Moją twarz wykrzywia ból i gorycz. Nikt ani nic nie sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej.

Wchodzę do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Opieram się o nie, załamując dłonie. Odchylam głowę, próbując uspokoić drżący oddech. Zamykam oczy, po czym tak po prostu zjeżdżam w dół, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Teraz wiem, że miłość boli – róża ma kolce, a rana pozostawiona przez nie doskwiera bardziej, niżeli wtedy, gdy nóż, sunąc po twoim delikatnym opuszku palca, rozcina skórę swoim ostrzem, pozostawiając ją samą sobie – krwawiącą i cierpiącą swoje własne katusze.

                 **3.**

Kolejną noc przewracam się na łóżku, kotłując się w ciepłej pościeli. ( _Założę się że wolałby robić to z kimś (konkretnym kimś) i w zupełnie innym celu ;D_ – od bety).Wzdycham, odwracając się na bok i przyciągając kołdrę do siebie. Wyglądam za okno. Księżyc muska mnie swoim światłem. Płatki śniegu spadają na ziemię. Ciemność nocy, przeplatana bielą, daje mi jakąkolwiek nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Nadzieję, która wypala się każdego dnia, zostawiając spalony mięsień w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej znajdowało się moje serce. Ono wciąż jest, tylko leży schowane w pudełku pod łóżkiem, bijąc cicho swoją melodię dla Liama – zapomnianą muzykę, przypominającą mi tylko i wyłącznie o bólu. Przejeżdżam palcami po włosach, przewracając się na plecy. Wbijam zmęczone spojrzenie w biały sufit, jakby szukając na nim jakichś podpowiedzi. Ale niebo się nie rozstępuje, nie ma fajerwerków, smoków czy czarów marów. Jest tylko ta jedna, jedyna i wyjątkowo szara rzeczywistość.

To wszystko powoli zabija mnie od środka – ta cała sytuacja w tym chorym trójkąciku, a ja znajduję się w jego środku. Nie mam problemu z wyborem tego, który zawładnął całym mną, jednak zawsze jest jakieś ale. Boję się konsekwencji, więc tkwię tutaj, samotnie w pustym łóżku, brzydząc się samym sobą. Malik jest zdolny do wszystkiego, a ja boję się o Liama. Liama, który zranił mnie w taki, a nie inny sposób. Słowa bolą bardziej niż czyny. Wciąż nie wierzę, że wtedy tak po prostu stał, patrząc, jak odchodzę. Ten obraz wciąż jest w mojej głowie, podobnie jak jego słowa, odbijające się echem po mojej czaszce. Wplatam palce we włosy, chcąc przestać o tym myśleć, bo w przeciwnym wypadku zwariuję.

Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś siłą zerwał z mojej twarzy różowe okulary. Świat nagle przestaje być taki kolorowy, jakby ktoś jednym skinieniem palca zabrał wszystkie kolory i zostawił jedynie szarość oraz ciemność, które wnikają do mojej duszy, zadamawiając się tam, niczym w najlepszym domu. Chciałbym wierzyć w to, że kiedy nadchodzi noc, znajdę drogę prowadzącą mnie przez ciemność. Ale ten most już runął i nie zanosi się na to, by szybko ktoś go odbudował – nie, dopóki Liam znajduje się tak daleko ode mnie.

W zasadzie znajduje się w sąsiednim pokoju, ale wydaje się, jakby był mile stąd. Tęsknię za naszym wspólnym leżeniem na kanapie czy rozmowami do późna. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy wracam do domu, a on siedzi w pokoju, chcę podejść, ale wtedy znowu w mojej głowie rozbrzmiewają jego słowa, a ja prawie krzyczę z rozpaczy. Wtedy on podnosi na mnie spojrzenie swoich brązowych, smutnych oczu, a ja jak udaję, najlepiej jak potrafię, że tego nie dostrzegam.

Z drugiej strony mam Malika, na którego widok mam ochotę zwymiotować. Spędzam z nim więcej czasu niż to konieczne, właściwie za dużo czasu kręcę się w pobliżu jego osoby, jednak musiałem to robić, odkąd zostałem jego drużbą. Nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty, ale gdy słyszę jego głos w połączeniu z imieniem Liama coś we mnie wybucha. Zaciskam pięści, hamując złość, bo naprawdę nikomu nie wyjdzie na zdrowie to, jeśli go uderzę. Muszę spędzać z nim niemal każdą wolną chwilę i patrzeć na ten uśmieszek, który najchętniej starłbym mu z tej twarzy. Nienawidzę tego chłopaka i wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Jestem niemal pełen obrzydzenia. Odpowiadam mu zawsze tym samym uśmiechem – z rodzaju tych sarkastycznych i pełnych wyższości. Jednak staram się nie ruszać nigdzie bez Harry’ego, który nie jest zbyt szczęśliwy perspektywą spędzania czasu z Malikiem.  Podobnie jak Liam, nienawidzi chłopaka całym sercem, jednak udaje się na to wesele jako swojego rodzaju obstawa, bo domyślam się, do czego może doprowadzić napity Malik i naprawdę, naprawdę nie chcę, aby moje wizje się sprawdziły.

Prycham pod nosem, widząc przed oczami obraz Mulata. Odrzucam kołdrę, trochę niemal zbyt mocno, bo ta upada na podłogę z cichym szelestem. Siadam na łóżku, przecierając twarz dłońmi. Odrobinę kręci mi się w głowie od zmęczenia. Przez chwilę oddycham głęboko, po czym wstaję i, jak najciszej potrafię, schodzę po schodach, a pod tym pojęciem mam na myśli to, że przy końcu schodów upadam i, turlając się jak pączek, ląduje na podłogę w przedpokoju. Wstaję szybko, strzepując niewidzialny kurz z mojego tyłka. Wchodzę do kuchni i zamieram. Przy czajniku stoi Liam „seksbomba” Payne. Na moje policzki wpływa nieśmiały rumieniec, kiedy muskam spojrzeniem jego ciało. Mój wzrok zatrzymuje się odrobinę dłużej na jego umięśnionych nogach i bokserkach, by dyskretnie przesunąć się na jego wyrzeźbioną klatę. Tak bardzo chciałbym się do niego teraz przytulić. Przełykam ślinę, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. Unikam, jak tylko mogę, jego spojrzenia. Podchodzę do lodówki, otwierając ją.

\- Lou… - słyszę. Mój wzrok prześlizguje się pośród dziesiątek produktów, nie szukając niczego konkretnego. – Lou… - ponawia, a ja zamykam lodówkę z trzaskiem, odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Nie musisz nic mówić, Liam. Jestem tylko twoim pięknym błędem – mówię, a moje gardło niemal zaciska się przy ostatnich słowach. Rzucając mu ostatnie spojrzenie, wychodzę z pomieszczenia. I jeśli kręcę trochę zbyt mocno biodrami – to nic, bo przecież tak czy siak to nic nie znaczy.

Gdy ponownie kładę się na zimne łóżko, wzdycham przeciągle.

I czasami tak bywa, że twoją różę, żyjącą pełnią życia, trafia szlag. Pojawia się szkodnik – człowiek, depcząc owoc twoich ciężkich starań i pracy. Kwiat rozpada się na pół, pozostawiając jedynie czerwoną krew rozpaczy. Jednak zawsze zostaje nadzieja, że w środku twojej róży została ostatnia kropelka – ta esencja życia, która pozwoli, by róża rozkwitła ponownie, gotowa, by zachwycić innych swoim pięknem.

                 **4.**

Dzisiaj jest dzień ich ślubu, a ja uważam, że gorzej być nie może. Budzę się z okropnym bólem głowy. Zakopuje się w pościeli, zwijając się w kulkę. Przykrywam się ciepłą pościelą i chłonę ostatnie pozostałości snu, niczym cenne perfumy. Wzdycham słysząc wibracje swojego telefonu. Zaciskam oczy w nadziei, że ten nachalny ktoś się ode mnie odczepi. Wstrzymuje oddech, gdy słyszę na korytarzu kroki Liama, które zbliżając się w kierunku mojego pokoju. Chłopak przystaje przed nim, a moje serce prawdopodobnie za chwilę wyskoczy z piersi. Mijają ułamki sekund, w których mam nadzieję, że Liam przekroczy próg pokoju, przełamując napięcie panujące między nami, jednak tak się nie dzieje. Liam zbiega po schodach, a moje serce toczy się po podłodze jak pączek w stronę słońca. Wzdycham kilkukrotnie wyglądając przez okno. Pogoda nie nastraja nikogo do wychodzenia z domu, dlatego z niechęcią odrzucam kołdrę na bok. Zaciskam wargi, gdy na mojej skórze pojawia się gęsia skórka. Szczękam zębami, gdy szybko lecę pod prysznic, by zmyć z siebie pozostałości snu. Chwilę później schodzę na dół, w pośpiechu robiąc sobie herbatę w kubek termiczny i jęcząc niemal przy każdym kroku. Czuję, jakby coś miało mi za chwilę rozsadzić czaszkę. Połknąłem wcześniej przynajmniej dwie tabletki, ale żadna tak naprawdę nie przyniosła mi ulgi. Liam krząta się po kuchni i jak tylko może unika mojego spojrzenia. Kręcę głową, a moje ciało wręcz pali się do tego, by dotknąć delikatnej skóry chłopaka. Przygryzam wargę, próbując kontrolować własne rządze. Podskakuję, oblewając dłoń wrzątkiem, gdy w domu rozlega się dźwięk dzwonka. Idę w tamtym kierunku, wyklinając na wszystkie możliwe sposoby przybysza. Za drzwiami stoi nikt inny tylko Malik we własnej osobie. Przewracam oczami, widząc jego uśmiechniętą twarz. Chłopak promienieje, jakby co najmniej wygrał miliony w totka. ( _No a nie wygrał? W końcu żeni się z Perrie i rozpierdala życie Louisowi <sarkazm mode on>_ - od bety).

\- Gotowy? – pyta, kładąc rękę na moim ramieniu, którą szybko strząsam.

\- Nie pozwalaj sobie – syczę, wracając do kuchni po kubek. Zamykam go, po czym ubieram buty i rzucam złośliwe spojrzenie w kierunku Zayna. Patrzenie na tego chłopaka napawa mnie obrzydzeniem, które rozlewa się po całym organizmie.

Wychodzę za nim, bo jak to ujął kilka dni temu – będę mu niezbędny. Ciekawe do czego?  _Trzeba przewinąć bobaska czy może nakarmić?_ – myślę sarkastycznie. Wsiadam z nim do jego Land Rovera. Bawię się swoim telefonem, nawet nie zaszczycając chłopaka ani jednym spojrzeniem.

\- Kochasz tą piosenkę. – Podskakuję, gdy w samochodzie nagle rozlega się jego głos. Marszczę brwi, wsłuchując się w słowa piosenki.

\- Tak tylko ci się zdaje – odpowiadam, krzywiąc się i zgrzytając zębami, gdy w głośnikach leci piosenka Justina Biebera.

Ponownie podskakuję, gdy w mojej dłoni czuję wibracje. Uśmiecham się, odczytując smsa od Harry’ego, który od rana nie szczędzi mi zjadliwych komentarzy pod adresem Malika, a mi jakoś one nie przeszkadzają. Ba – nawet sprawiają, że się uśmiecham.

Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego Malik zaciągnął mnie ze sobą do fryzjera. Siedziałem tam, smsując z Harrym. I jedyną teorią, moją i Harry’ego, było to, że Zayn naprawdę stara się rozdzielić mnie i Liama.

Oddycham z ulgą, gdy mogę wydostać się z tego przeklętego salonu fryzjerskiego. Zapach farb przyprawiał mnie o mdłości, a duża ilość lakieru do włosów unoszącego się w powietrzu sprawiała, że się dusiłem. Kaszlałem jak oszalały, doszukując się u siebie objawów gruźlicy.

\- Spójrz, Louis… - mówi Zayn, a ja przerywam jego wypowiedź, uciszając go dłonią. Nie mam ochoty słuchać jego wywodów, przeprosin i błagań, bo jeszcze raz usłyszę jedną z powyższych rzeczy, a naprawdę nie ręczę za siebie.

Dopiero gdy przyjeżdżamy do kościoła, obok którego znajduje się hotel, gdzie znajduje się kilka wolnych pokoi, znajduje chwilę dla siebie. Wszędzie biega masa ludzi, którzy chcą, aby te wesele było niesamowite, a ja pragnę jedynie uciec daleko od tego miejsca. Wszystkie ozdoby, każdy bukiecik przyczepiony do ławki, przyprawia mnie o mdłości, a ja zastanawiam się ile czasu minie, aż zwymiotuje tęczą. Wchodzę do pomieszczenia, gdzie mogę się przebrać. Mój wzrok przykuwa kanapa, na której natychmiast się układam, przyciskając głowę do poduszki. Zasypiam, a błogi sen odizolowuje mnie od świata, od którego tak bardzo staram się uciec.

Budzi mnie dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Zrywam się do pozycji siedzącej i oddycham z ulgą, gdy widzę niewielką blondynkę siedzącą przy stole.

\- Perrie? Wszystko gra? – pytam, przecierając zaspane oczy. Blondynka podskakuje, obracając się w moim kierunku, a ja chichoczę cicho.

\- Chyba? – odpowiada, wzruszając ramionami.

\- To dlaczego tu siedzisz? Nie powinnaś robić paznokci, czy się malować, czy coś z tych rzeczy, które robią panny młode przed ślubem?

\- Uhm… Rzeczywiście, może powinnam, ale…

\- Ale? – dopytuje się jej, wstając i zerkając na zegarek.

\- Nie wiem, co robić? – Dziewczyna wzrusza ramionami, rzucając mi błagalne spojrzenie. Patrzę w te niebieskie oczy, doszukując się jakichś uczuć, jednak dostrzegam wyłącznie niepewność.

\- Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz, ale na twoim miejscu nie robiłbym tego.

\- Louis, wiem, że byliście bardzo blisko i wiem, że zakochałeś się w nim i chcesz mieć go dla siebie, ale…

Wytrzeszczam na nią oczy, wstrzymując oddech. – Tak ci powiedział? – syczę i nie czekając nawet na jej odpowiedź, dodaję: - Nie wierzyłbym w żadne jego słowo, Perrie. Otwórz oczy i zobacz, kim naprawdę jest twój narzeczony. Nie żyj w bajce, którą stworzył, tylko otwórz oczy i zwiewaj, póki masz czas.

\- Dajesz beznadziejne rady – stwierdza, marszcząc swój nosek, a ja zastanawiam się, jak bardzo Malik namącił tej biednej dziewczynie w głowie. ( _To nie jest skomplikowane, prawdopodobnie tak samo albo i bardziej jak tobie, Louis (tak, gadam do postaci i jest mi z tym dobrze)_ – od bety).

\- A ty musisz je zaakceptować – odpowiadam, wzruszając ramionami. Dziewczyna zrywa się, po czym wychodzi z pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

W głowie nie mieści mi się to, jak bardzo Zayn wpływa na tą biedną blondynkę. Nie mam okazji zastanowić się nad tym, bo po chwili w drzwiach pojawia się głowa Mulata, który chce upewnić się, czy jestem już gotowy. Prycham pod nosem, częstując go środkowym palcem, na który nawet nie zasługuje. Podchodzę do drzwi, zatrzaskując je przed jego nosem.

Mozolnie idę w kierunku łazienki, gdzie biorę odrobinę gumy, która stoi na szafce poniżej lustra. Stawiam grzywkę, zaczesując ją na lewą stronę. Uśmiecham się, widząc efekty mojej pracy. Zakładam białą koszulę, zawiązuje granatowy krawat, a wszystko wykańcza szyty na miarę, granatowy garnitur oraz czarne buty. Wyglądam dość dobrze. Spodnie uwidaczniają mojej atuty, a ja uśmiecham się do swojego odbicia w lustrze.

Gotowy wychodzę z pomieszczenia, kierując się w stronę garderoby Malika, który robi ostatnie poprawki. Posyła mi zadowolony uśmiech, a w zamian dostaje grymas niezadowolenia.

\- Może trochę więcej entuzjazmu? – mówi, wydymając wargi.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz, a przemaluje ci twarz na fioletowo. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś przekaz. – Szczerzę się głupkowato w jego kierunku, a ten prycha. – Długo mam jeszcze czekać? Ślub zaczyna się za niecałe pół godziny, a jakoś nie bawi mnie twoje towarzystwo.

Cieszę się, gdy wreszcie możemy stać w prawie zapełnionym kościele. Czuje się przytłoczony tym tłumem gości oraz całym tym wielkim wydarzeniem, na którym wcale nie chciałem być. Moje oczy niemal natychmiast odnajdują Liama, który pochyla się w kierunku brązowowłosego chłopaka. Mrużę powieki, przyglądając się tej dwójce. Szatyn jest niczego sobie – jest dobrze zbudowany i ma ładną twarz, jednak nie dorównuje Liamowi, który ma coś w sobie. Payne odchyla głowę do tyłu chichocząc pod nosem, a ja czuję zazdrość w okolicy serca. Odwracam się od nich, napotykając rozbawione spojrzenie Malika. Prycham pod nosem, gdy Zayn przybliża się w moją stronę. Jego oddech muska moją skórę, która wręcz jeży się w kontakcie z tym chłopakiem.

\- Spójrz tylko na niego. Ma cię gdzieś, Louis – stwierdza Mulat, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie to, co ja. Przy mnie miałbyś…

\- Przymknij się, Malik. Nie jesteś sędzią, więc nie oceniaj innych. Skończyłem ten temat, a jeśli chcesz, możemy wymienić kilka ciepłych słów na zewnątrz.

Chłopak unosi brew, chcąc coś odpowiedzieć, ale w tym samym czasie słychać pierwsze takty Marszu Mendelsona. Oczy wszystkich wędrują w kierunku Perrie, a ja jęczę wewnętrznie. Dziewczyna wybrała najgorszą suknię ślubną z możliwych. Wygląda w niej jak beza, a ja mam ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem na cały kościół. Nawet zagryzanie wargi nie pomaga i z moich ust wydobywa się cichy chichot. Malik nie spuszcza nie z niej wzroku. Dziewczyna rzuca mi krzywe spojrzenie, po czym dołącza do Malika. Wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że są siebie warci. Mimo tego, że on zamieni jej życie w piekło – to nie moja sprawa i nie mnie to oceniać, bo każdy ma inne gusta.

W trakcie mszy czuję się jakby wyłączony z tych wydarzeń. Jestem obecny ciałem, ale moje myśli dryfują gdzieś w przestworzach. Przez cały czas czuję na sobie czyjś wzrok, jednak nie odwracam się, bo jeśli to nie jest Liam, moje serce się złamie. Gdy słyszę ich przysięgi małżeńskie mam ochotę zwymiotować od nadmiaru słodkości. Czuje się naprawdę nie na miejscu. Nawet zastanawiam się nad tym, czy może by tak po cichu opuścić kościół, jednak wtedy dochodzić do mnie prawda, że każdy zauważy zniknięcie świadka. W pewnym momencie odwracam się i napotykam spojrzenie Liama na sobie. Chłopak mierzy mnie wzrokiem, a gdy dostrzega mój wzrok, rumieni się nieznacznie. Uważam, że to najbardziej urocza rzecz pod słońcem. Odwracam się, a na moje usta wpływa szeroki i szczery uśmiech.

Wtedy dociera do mnie to, że miałem rację. Zayn chciał rozdzielić mnie z Liamem, jednak nic nie może wejść pomiędzy nas, nawet sam Bóg. Bo my nie jesteśmy jak oni, bo oni nigdy nie starali się tak, jak my. Ale jeśli to nie jest miłość, to naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jak to nazwać.

                 **5.**

Z kościoła od razu ruszamy w kierunku sali weselnej, która znajduje się tuż obok. Rzygam tęczą, widząc tych wszystkich ludzi, szczęśliwych i wierzących w niewinność Zayna, który przywdziewa dobrą maskę na twarz. Jednak ja nie dam się więcej na nią nabrać. Dlatego jako pierwszy kieruje się ku stołom, zaraz po wypiciu toastu za młodą parę. Szampan nie chce przejść mi przez gardło i nerwowo odliczam minuty, które wypadałoby tu jeszcze przesiedzieć. Jest ich zdecydowanie zbyt wiele, a czas płynie zbyt wolno jak na moje oko. Siadam przy stole Państwa Młodych, bo jako drużba powinienem być blisko Malika, którego mam nadzieję – więcej nie zobaczę. Opadam na krzesło z cichym jękiem, bawiąc się serwetką stojącą na stole. Obok mnie opada dziewczyna – druhna Perrie, która szczebiocze wesoło do mojego ucha. Wyłapuję pojedyncze słowa, które brzmią jak „ _fanka_ ”, „ _autograf_ ”, „ _przystojny_ ” i „ _taniec_ ”. Rozglądam się po sali i gdy znajduje Liama, zaciskam szczękę. Jego ręka bezwładnie ulokowana jest na ramieniu tamtego szatyna. Przygryzam wargę, intensywnie wpatrując się w plecy Liama, który po chwili odwraca się w moim kierunku. Nasze spojrzenia spotykają się, a ja jak najszybciej mogę opuszczam wzrok na stół, rumieniąc się jak szalony. Nawet nie tykam obiadu, który podają zaraz po przyjściu Zayna i Perrie. Odsuwam talerz, pijąc wyłącznie napój i tęsknym wzrokiem rozglądając się za barkiem, przy którym będę mógł zatopić wszystkie swoje smutki w alkoholu.

Patrzę się przed siebie, nie zaszczycając tej dziewczyny żadnym spojrzeniem. Jest naprawdę męcząca i widocznie szuka chłopaka na jedną noc. Zbiera mi się na wymioty, gdy nieudolnie próbuje ze mną flirtować. Zaciskam zęby, kiedy kładzie dłoń na moim ramieniu. Filuternie przejeżdża wierzchem dłoni po mojej nodze. Szybko odsuwam krzesło, które hałasuje, szurając o podłogę, wstaję i odchodzę od niej, rozglądając się wkoło. Wtedy mój wzrok dostrzega chłopaka siedzącego przy barze. Uśmiecham się pod nosem, gdy rozpoznaję w nim towarzysza Liama. Jego wzrok błąka się po moim ciele, a ja pochylam się lekko, udając, że wiążę but. Gdy podnoszę się do pionu, robię to odrobinę za wolno i za bardzo wypinam swoje pośladki, ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Spoglądam na jego twarz, a blondyn zagryza wargę. Trafiony zatopiony. Podchodzę do niego szybkim krokiem, a on wydaje się zaskoczony tym faktem.

\- Gapiłeś się na mój tyłek! – mówię, przywdziewając na twarz bezczelny uśmieszek.

\- Ja? – pyta, rzucając mi zdziwione spojrzenie i odstawiając swój drink na ladę baru.

\- Nie spodobało ci się to, co zobaczyłeś? – unoszę brwi.

\- Czy ty ze mną flirtujesz? – Chłopak pochyla się nieznacznie w moją stronę tak, że jego oddech muska delikatnie moją szyję.

\- Może – mruczę, a mój głos nieznacznie drga. Uśmiecham się, przygryzając wargę. Lustruję go spojrzeniem, dłużej zatrzymując się na tatuażu, który znajduje się na bicepsie chłopaka.

\- To tak czy nie?

\- Z byle kim nie flirtuję – odpowiadam, przejeżdżając językiem po swoich ustach. Wzrok chłopaka pada dokładnie na to miejsce, a ja wiem, że jestem na wygranej pozycji.

\- Tak, zdecydowanie podobało mi się to, co zobaczyłem – mówi, popijając swojego drinka.  – Ale nie obraziłbym się, gdybym zobaczył więcej…

Siadam obok niego, a on pochyla się tak, że nasze twarze dzieli minimalna odległość. – Jeśli będziesz grzeczny… - informuje go, uśmiechając się przebiegle.

\- Ja zawsze jestem grzeczny! – protestuje.

\- To musisz starać się bardziej. – Wzruszam ramionami. Biorę do ręki drinka i piję go przez słomkę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Chłopak jęczy, co kwituje chichotem.

\- Jestem Andy – przedstawia się, a ja kiwam głową. – Boże nie rób tego…

\- Czego? – pytam niewinnie, bawiąc się słomką.

\- Nie sprawiaj, że mam ochotę się na ciebie rzucić.

Przybliżam się do niego, lubieżnie obrysowując swoje usta językiem. – Tak lepiej?

Chłopak przełyka ślinę, a ja uśmiecham się do niego bezczelnie. – Zatańczmy! – decyduje, a ja odstawiam szklankę i idę za nim na parkiet.

Wyprzedzam go, odwracając się w jego stronę. Wtedy dostrzegam Liama stojącego przy oknie i spoglądającego w naszym kierunku. Uśmiecham się pod nosem i kładę dłoń na klatce piersiowej Andy’ego, przejeżdżając palcem w dół, który zatrzymuje się dłużej na pasku od jego spodni. Uśmiecham się do niego filuternie. – Chodź i weź mnie – szepczę, uciekając w tłum tańczących. ( _NAUGHTY BOY, I DON’T CARE, I LOVE IT_ – od bety).

Muzyka od razu porywa moje ciało. Kręcę się, idealnie wczuwając się w jej rytm. Czuję na swoich biodrach czyjeś dłonie. Odwracam się, napotykając uśmiechniętą twarz Andy’ego, który składa delikatny pocałunek na mojej szyi. Jego ręce prześlizgują się na moje pośladki, delikatnie je ściskając. Odwracam się i kręcę swoimi biodrami, delikatnie ocierając się o pewne okolice ciała Andy’ego. Chłopak wydaje z siebie ciche jęki, a ja uśmiecham się pod nosem, gdy w głośnikach słyszę „ _Talk dirty_ ” Derulo. Może czasami zbyt często zahaczam pośladkami o jego rosnącą erekcję, którą za każdym razem przyciska do mojego tyłka. Całkowicie daję się porwać chwili. Usta Andy’ego całują moją szyję, ( _Andy ma zdecydowanie jakiś szyjowy fetysz_ – od bety) posuwając się coraz niżej. Zamykam oczy, oddając się chwili. Alkohol krąży w moich żyłach, sprawiając, że czuje się wspaniale. Jego ręka wędruje po mojej klatce, aż chłopak zahacza o rąbek moich spodni. Jego palce wślizgują się do środka. Wtedy coś odrywa mnie od Andy’ego, ( _MACKI!_  – od bety) a jego ręka natychmiast znika. Czyjeś silne ramiona obejmują mnie, a do moich nozdrzy napływa zapach jego właściciela.

-  _Talk dirty to me_ – szepcze mi do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek, a ja rumienię się jak szalony  _(jak dziewica_  – od bety) pod wpływem słów Liama.

\- On nie jest dla ciebie, Samuels – syczy Liam, odpychając ode mnie chłopaka, który wściekły miota przekleństwami pod adresem Li. Krzywię się na niektóre zwroty.

Szatyn przyciska mnie do siebie, oddalając się na środek parkietu. Wtedy odwraca się w moim kierunku, łapiąc moją twarz w swoje dłonie.

\- Co to było, Payne?

\- Nic – odpowiada, przeciągając każdą głoskę, a jego oddech muska moje wargi, sprawiając, że z wrażenia kręci mi się w głowie. Unoszę brwi w jego kierunku, a chłopak łamie się pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. – Przepraszam?

\- To było gorące! Ty byłeś gorący, odpychając go ode mnie! – mówię, muskając wzrokiem jego twarz.

\- Nie. – Kręci głową. – Ty jesteś gorący, Lou. Czy ty wiesz, co ty ze mną robisz?

\- Nie – odpowiadam, niewinnym głosem.

Liam pochyla się, muskając moje usta, a moje wnętrzności wybuchają pod wpływem tego zwykłego dotyku. Wplatam dłonie w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej. Wszystkie wątpliwości odpływają. Nawet słowa, które powiedział i które na stałe zadomowiły się w moim umyśle znikają. Jesteśmy tylko my. Jego ręce zjeżdżają na moje pośladki, przyciągając mnie bliżej. – Przepraszam – szepcze między pocałunkami.

Piosenka kończy się, a ja czuję, jak coś odciąga mnie od ciała Liama. Krzywię się, desperacko szukając jego umięśnionych ramion.

\- Odbijany – szepcze mi do ucha pijany głos Andy’ego, a ja marszczę nos.

\- Andy – jęczy Liam, podchodząc do nas. – Odwal się od Louisa. – Dźga po palcem w ramię, popychając go do tyłu.

\- To ja skoczę do toalety – mówię, po czym odchodzę szybkim krokiem od nich. Zatrzymuje się i odwracam się. Widzę, jak Li-Li szuka mnie wzrokiem. Uśmiecha się, gdy dostrzega moją sylwetkę, a ja mógłbym zrobić wszystko, byleby tylko widzieć ten uśmiech już wiecznie.

Znikam za filarem, kierując swoje kroki do łazienki. Wpadam tam, opierając się dłońmi o umywalkę, a głupkowaty uśmiech nie chce opuścić mojej twarzy. Odkręcam kurek, zanurzając dłonie w zimnej wodzie i delikatnie ochlapuję sobie twarz. Chłodna ciecz daje przyjemną ulgę moim rozpalonym policzkom. Prostuje się, nucąc pod nosem przypadkowy utwór, który chodzi mi po głowie od jakiegoś czasu. Rzucam spojrzenie w lustro i zamieram.

                 **6.**

Moje oczy zwężają się, studiując obraz w lustrze. Stoi tam z bezczelnym uśmiechem na swojej twarzy. Za nim odbijają się drzwi, o które opiera się Mulat. Jego oczy błyszczą od alkoholu krążącego w żyłach. Zaczesuje palcami swoje kruczoczarne włosy, nonszalancko odpychając się od framugi. Zamaszystym krokiem podchodzi do mnie i staje za mną. Spogląda w lustro, w którym odbija się moja twarz, która aktualnie wykrzywiona jest w grymasie złości. Odwracam się w tym samym momencie, w którym on kładzie swoje dłonie po bokach mojego ciała. Pochyla się w moim kierunku. Jego oddech muska moje usta, ale przynosi to jedynie obrzydzenie. Odpycham go od siebie, jednak to nic nie daje. Zayn przybliża się do mnie. Gryzę wargę od wewnątrz, gdy czuję na sobie jego ciało. To wszystko przyprawia mnie o odruch wymiotny.

\- Puść – syczę, gdy zaciska dłoń na moim nadgarstku.

\- Należysz do mnie, Louis – mówi niskim głosem, przyciskając swoje usta do moich.

Otwieram szerzej oczy, a milion myśli przelewa mi się przez umysł. Szarpię się w jego ramionach, jednak jego uścisk tylko się wzmaga. Moje oczy lustrują cały pokój w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mi się stąd wydostać. I wtedy mój wzrok pada na Liama stojącego w drzwiach. Spoglądam na niego, niemal ze łzami w oczach, gdy chłopak kręci swoją głową z niedowierzaniem. Z mojego gardła wydobywa się warknięcie, jednak Zayn na nie nie reaguje. Przez twarz Liama przepływa grymas bólu, gdy patrzy na mnie w ramionach Malika. Próbuję odepchnąć od siebie Mulata, jednak to nic nie daje. Jestem pewien, że teraz Liam nigdy nie uwierzy w to, że to Zayn mnie pocałował. Bo jakby nie patrzeć, to brzmi naprawdę żałośnie i sam bym w to nie uwierzył.

Gryzę Mulata w język, który cały czas próbował wedrzeć się do moich ust. Chłopak odskakuje ode mnie, gromiąc mnie spojrzeniem, a ja wykorzystuje ten czas na ucieczkę. Przeciskam się między tańczącymi parami, aż dobiegam do miejsca, w którym przed chwilą znajdowała się sylwetka Liama. Biorę głęboki wdech i wybiegam na zewnątrz. Przez chwilę stoję w miejscu, czekając, aż oczy przystosują się do otoczenia. Wtedy też go dostrzegam. Stoi na środku kamiennej drogi. Z jego ust wydobywa się para wodna. Nie tracąc ni chwili podbiegam do niego, łapiąc go za ramię i odwracając go twarzą do mnie.

\- Zostaw – warczy, strzepując moją dłoń. Patrzę zaskoczonymi oczyma na jego ramię w miejsce, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu była moja ręka.

\- Li… - szepczę, przybliżając się do niego. Chłopak odskakuje do tyłu jak oparzony.

\- Po prostu daj mi święty spokój, Louis.

\- Ale…

\- Zostaw go, Louis – dodaje trzeci głos. Zwężam źrenicę, odwracając się w kierunku idącego ku nam Malika.

\- Nikt cię, kurwa, nie pytał o zdanie! – krzyczę w jego stronę, a chłopak śmieje się bezczelnie.

\- Proszę Louis, pozwól mi odejść – szepcze Liam, wyplątując się z moich dłoni opasających jego talię.

\- Lou – mówi Zayn, podchodząc do nas. – Nie widzisz, co on robi?

\- Zamknij się, Malik – mamroczę pod nosem.

\- On jest nic nie wartą gnidą,  _dziwką_ , która wykorzystała cię i teraz ucieka, bo nie ma jaj, żeby z tobą zostać! Zawsze był ofiarą i zastanawiam się, dlaczego przyjaźnisz się z kimś, kto nie ma jaj?! Jest _nikim_!

\- Widzę, że te tabletki powiększające penisa działają. Jesteś dzisiaj większym chujem niż byłeś wczoraj – rzucam w jego kierunku, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Wiesz co, Tommo? Wcale się nie dziwię, że Danielle go zostawiła. Kto wytrzymałby ze świrem? Nigdy nie będzie cię kochał tak, jak ja kocham ciebie, Louis. – Malik przybliża się do mnie. Podnosi dłoń, jednak ona zawisa w powietrzu. – To co jest między nami, jest wyjątkowe…

\- Wyjątkowy to będzie twój makijaż za sekundę – przerywam mu. – Słucham? Chyba powietrze jest między nami, bo nie ma tam niczego więcej. Wiesz co, Malik? Nie próbuj więcej mnie szantażować, bo nie dam się nabrać na twoje tanie gierki. Spróbuj, a twoja kochana Perrie dowie się, jak jej ukochany mąż leciał na dwa fronty!

\- Spróbuj to zrobić, a zabiję Payne’a! Dlaczego on ma mieć ciebie, kiedy ja nie mogę? – pyta, a na jego twarz wpływa uśmiech godny psychopaty.

\- Tylko go tknij – syczę, podchodząc do niego. – A wtedy nie będę delikatny.

W momencie, kiedy moja pięść trafia w jego policzek, rozlega się trzask kości. Uśmiecham się do niego, przewracając go na ziemię. Patrzę na niego z góry, wykrzywiając usta w triumfującym uśmiechu.

\- A teraz zapamiętaj moje słowa, Malik. Liam jest  _wszystkim_  tym, czym ty nie jesteś. I to ty jesteś  _nikim_ , zwykłą pierdoloną ciotą. Brzydzę się tobą.

Rzucam mu ostatnie spojrzenie, po czym rozglądam się w koło, ale nie dostrzegam nigdzie Liama. Chłopak zniknął, a ja mam wrażenie, jakby z nim zniknęło całe moje serce. Ulatuje ze mnie cała energia, a ja czuje się tak jakbym się dusił.

Chwiejnym krokiem wchodzę na salę, wzrokiem szukając kręconych włosów Harry’ego. Podchodzę do ich stolika, opadając na krzesło obok Nialla.

\- Ciężka godzina? – pyta chłopak, uśmiechając się w moim kierunku.

\- Ciężka noc – odpowiadam, krzywiąc się nieznacznie i rozmasowując dłoń.

\- Lou… - Harry przeciąga każdą głoskę, a ja opuszczam wzrok, bawiąc się serwetką. – Co się stało?

\- Tak jakby… - mówię, wykręcając palce, po czym wzdycham i kontynuuję: – Liam zobaczył, jak Malik mnie całuje i uciekł z wesela.

\- Co?! Louis, ty debilu! – krzyczy Styles. – Mogłeś za nim pobiec!

\- Myślisz, że tego nie zrobiłem? – Patrzę na niego, jak na idiotę. – Tylko napatoczył się Malik i być może leży w śniegu zakrwawiony, bo możliwe, że mam bardzo dobry prawy sierpowy.

\- Moja szkoła bejbe! – uśmiecha się Niall, wyrzucając ręce w górę w geście zwycięstwa, po czym przybija mi piątkę.

\- Co ja mam teraz zrobić? On nie będzie chciał już więcej mnie widzieć i jestem pewien, że mnie nienawidzi i…

\- Oddychaj, Lou – mówi Harry i kładzie rękę na moim ramieniu, delikatnie mną potrząsając. –  _Zależy_  mu na tobie.

\- Harry, ja nie… Ja nie mogę pozwolić mu odejść – jęczę rozpaczliwie, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

\- To walcz o niego, Louis! Zwijajmy się stąd – zarządza kędzierzawy chłopak, wstając od stołu.

W trójkę wychodzimy na zewnątrz, natykając się na Malika, próbującego zatamować krwotok z nosa. Być może uśmiecham się lekko pod nosem z satysfakcją.

\- Ty – mówi Harry, wskazując palcem na Zayna i podchodząc do niego. – Jeszcze raz spróbujesz pojawić się w życiu Louisa i Liama, a ja…ja…ja… - jąka się Harry, gestami pokazując odruch duszenia.

\- Tłumacząc na nasze – wtrąca się Niall. – Harold chciał przez to powiedzieć, żebyś spierdalał na drzewo małpy straszyć. Chociaż nie, czekaj, biedne małpy – mówi z udawanym żalem Horan - będą musiały być w towarzystwie takiego pacana jak ty!

W trójkę śmiejemy się, zostawiając za sobą trzęsącego się ze złości Malika. Czuję ulgę – jakby ciężki kamień raz na zawsze został zdjęty z mojego serca.

                 **7.**

Uśmiecham się do Nialla, który patrząc się w lusterko, robi w moim kierunku głupie miny, próbując mnie rozśmieszyć. Mój wzrok opada niżej na skrzynie biegów, na której znajduje się dłoń Harry’ego. Kędzierzawy chłopak nuci jakąś świąteczną piosenkę pod nosem, której tytułu nie pamiętam. Niall pochyla się w jego stronę, jakby spijając każde słowo z jego ust. Horan nieśmiało muska swoją dłonią tą należącą do Loczka, kreśląc delikatnie kółeczka na ręku chłopaka. Harry łapie jego dłoń, splatając razem z nim swoje palce. Ich dłonie wydają się być stworzone dla siebie. Wzdycham głęboko, mimo tego, jak bardzo boli mnie to miejsce znajdujące się po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, uśmiecham się, ciesząc się ich szczęściem. Zazdrość przenika przez moje ciało, godząc prosto w serce i przebijając je na wylot. Ile dałbym za to, żebym to ja siedział na miejscu Nialla, a zamiast Harry’ego obok mnie znajdował się Liam. Zagryzam wargę, odwracając wzrok na zamarzniętą szybę. Przez chwilę przyglądam się zamarzniętym kryształkom, podziwiając każdy z osobna.

\- Dbajcie o to – przerywam ciszę panującą w samochodzie. Niall spogląda na mnie swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, które przypominają mi letnie niebo. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawia się uroczy rumieniec, a na ustach błąka się nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Awwww! Harreh! Powiedz swojemu chłopakowi, żeby przestał być tak uroczy jak mały aniołek, bo jeszcze chwila, a się w nim zakocham!

Niall odwraca się w moim kierunku, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Wybacz stary! – mówi, klepiąc mnie po plecach. - Patrzysz na mnie teraz jak psychopata, ale zaryzykuje i powiem, że nie jesteś w moim typie.

\- Auć – odpowiadam, łapiąc się za serce. – Właśnie zraniłeś uczucia tego psychopaty.

\- To psychopata ma uczucia? – pyta Harry, a na jego usta wpływa szyderczy uśmiech.

\- Bezczelny! Jesteś bezczelny, Styles!

\- Ale i tak mnie kochasz,  _Boo Bear_ – mówi, chichocząc pod nosem.

\- Ciebie się nie kocha – prycham. – Ciebie się toleruje.

\- Awww! To urocze! – wtrąca się Niall. – Nasz  _Swag Mastah from Doncaster_ jest malutkim  _BooBearem_?

\- Spróbuj to komuś powiedzieć, Horan – syczę w jego kierunku.

\- A co mi zrobisz? – Wystawia język w moim kierunku, unosząc brwi.

\- Wykastruje ci Harry’ego, o! – odpowiadam, dumnie wypinając pierś.

\- Nie robi to na mnie wrażenia. Auć! – Blondyn rozmasowuje miejsce, w które chwilę temu uderzył go Styles. - No co? Twój penis nie jest potrzebny mi do szczęścia.

\- Wczoraj krzyczałeś co innego – mówi Harry, wzruszając ramionami, na co Horan rumieni się zaciekle.

\- Wy niegrzeczni chłopcy! – mówię kiwając palcem. – Gdy ja byłem w waszym wieku…

\- Skończ! Nie chce ponownie słuchać o… ugh nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło – Krzyczy Harry, a ja uśmiecham się triumfalnie. Chłopak zatrzymuje się nagle pod domem Liama. Wzdycham cicho.

\- Dziękuję – szepczę, zabierając swoją marynarkę i otwierając drzwi. Wysiadam, kiedy dobiega do mnie głos Nialla: - Wszystko się ułoży, Lou. Jeszcze będziecie razem, wierzę w to.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiadam kolejny raz, uśmiechając się do niego szczerze. Macham im, gdy odjeżdżają. Patrzę jak ich samochód znika za zakrętem, a ja zostaje sam. Obrzucam spojrzeniem drzwi, powoli wchodząc po schodach. Zatrzymuje się przed nimi, wypuszczając powietrze zalegające w moich płucach. Wyciągam klucze z kieszeni marynarki, wkładając je do zamka. Krzywię się, gdy mechanizm skrzypi cicho. Otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Przez chwilę stoję w przedpokoju, nasłuchując. – Liam? – krzyczę, jednak jedyne, co mi odpowiada, to głucha cisza. Opuszczam ramiona, lustrując wzrokiem podłogę. Nagle ogarnia mnie samotność, przenika mnie, usadawiając się pod powierzchnią. Nie mogę znieść patrzenia na siebie, wiedząc, że to wszystko schrzaniłem. Chowam twarz w dłoniach, zjeżdżając wzdłuż drzwi i usadawiając się na podłodze. Odchylam głowę, która z cichym łoskotem uderza o drzwi.

Róża umarła, zdeptana przez najgorszego wroga – człowieka, który miał ją pielęgnować. Umarła i nie ma szans na jej uratowanie, nie ma szans na jej ponowne odrodzenie.

                 **8.**

Siadam na łóżku, podobnie jak robię to każdego poranka. Rozglądam się po pokoju, jakby szukając czyjejś obecności, ale znajduję tylko i wyłącznie kubki, których nie miałem siły odnieść wczorajszego wieczoru i poprzedniego, i jeśli dobrze udało mi się policzyć, to minęło już pięć dni. Pięć pieprzonych dni, gdy Liam zniknął. Tak po prostu odszedł bez słowa. Żadnego żegnaj, do widzenia czy pocałuj się w dupę. Nic. To było gorsze niż jakby wykrzyczał mi te wszystkie słowa prosto w twarz. Dzwoniłem do niego kilkakrotnie, zostawiłem tysiące wiadomości, ale na żadną nie odpisał.

Wzdychając, odrzucam kołdrę na bok. Krzywię się, gdy zimne powietrze muska moje łydki, jednak nie mam siły, by napalić w piecu. Praktycznie nie ruszam się na krok z łóżka. Chodzę wyłącznie do kuchni po jedzenie, jednak jem praktycznie tyle co nic. Nie mam ochoty jeść, pić, płakać, żyć. Przynajmniej nadrabiam stracone sezony  _Dextera_ , idealnie unikając telefonów Harry’ego czy Nialla. Za każdym razem chwytam za telefon z bijącym sercem, mając nadzieję, że tym razem to będzie Liam, jednak tak szybko, jak podnoszę komórkę, tak szybko odrzucam ją na podłogę, irytując się jeszcze bardziej.

Drżącymi palcami otwieram szafę, czując, jak dreszcze przechodzą przez całe moje ciało. Przejeżdżam palcami po ubraniach wiszących w szafie. Wybieram szarą bluzę i zakładam ją na siebie. Jest odrobinę za duża – rękawy zasłaniają moje dłonie. Przyciągam je do twarzy. Zamykam oczy, wdychając zapach Liama, który czuć jeszcze na materiale. Woń drażni każdy mój nerw, przywołując Liama przytulającego się do mnie tak ufnie jeszcze kilka wieczorów wcześniej. Krzywię się, przypominając sobie Payne’a proszącego, bym dał mu odejść. Problemem jest to, że tak cholernie nie chcę wypuścić go ze swojego uścisku, ale czuję, jak ręka Liama powoli się z niego wyślizguje. Moja warga drży nieznacznie, gdy otwieram oczy. Uszy bolą mnie od ciszy panującej dookoła. Wracam do łóżka, wtulając się w jeszcze ciepłą kołdrę. Zamykam oczy, wciągając zapach Liama. Mój umysł dryfuje trzy metry nad niebem, gdzie znajduję się razem z Liamem.

Gdy ponownie otwieram oczy, pokój zalewa mrok. Przeciągam się, wstając z łóżka. Przecieram zaspane oczy, uśmiechając się sennie, jednak uśmiech znika, gdy uzmysławiam sobie, że Li tu wcale nie ma. Schodzę do kuchni, gdzie nastawiam wodę i przygotowuje sobie ciepłą czekoladę. Zabieram ją na górę, zamykając drzwi od swojego pokoju. Siadam na parapecie, owijając się ramionami wokół kolan. Opieram się ciepłym policzkiem o zimną szybę, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem. Zamykam oczy, przypominając sobie smak ust Liama. Jego pocałunki na moim ciele tamtego wieczoru. Moje ciało wręcz pali mnie w miejscach, na których znajdowały się jego wargi.

Zrywam się z parapetu, niemal wywracając kubek z czekoladą. Niemal w biegu chwytam notatnik i długopis, po czym wracam z powrotem na miejsce. Moja ręka sunie po kartce, zapisując kolejne słowa. Momentami chwytam kubek popijając napój. Moje oczy prześlizgują się po zapisanych linijkach. Uśmiecham się do siebie z aprobatą, gdy mam napisaną prawie całą zwrotkę.

Moje oczy pieką, gdy stawiam ostatnią kropkę. Czytam każdy wiersz, śpiewając go w głowie. Wstaję i chwytam gitarę stojącą w rogu pokoju. Moje palce lekko prześlizgują się po strunach, wygrywając melodię pasującą do słów. Wtedy dopiero chwytam telefon wykręcając numer do Meddison – mojej producentki.

\- Hej, Lou, wszystko gra? Nie odzywałeś się od tygodnia – mówi, a ja słyszę w jej głosie uśmiech.

\- Hej, Megs. Tak, myślę, że tak. Słuchaj. Czy jest szansa, żeby wrzucić na płytę jeszcze jedną piosenkę?

\- Louis, cały nakład…

\- Wiem – wzdycham cicho, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach. – A jest jakaś nikła szansa, że mógłbym….

\- Chyba sobie kpisz, Tomlinson!

\- Wiesz, że cię kocham, Megs.

\- Nie waż się, Tommo. Rozpłynę się, bo ktoś tu jest za słodkiii!

\- Trzymaj się, maleńka.

\- Do zobaczenia w piątek Lou, prawda?

\- Piątek? – pytam niepewnie.

\- Śpiewasz w centrum, pamiętasz o tym? Bo pamiętasz, prawda?

\- Oczywiście – odpowiadam, cóż, kłamiąc. Zapomniałem o tym kompletnie.

\- Trzymaj się, maluchu.

\- Jesteś starsza o rok! ROK, Megs.

\- Czy to ważne? Wciąż jesteś moim maluchem.

\- Nienawidzę cię – jęczę.

\- Nienawidzę cię bardziej – szepcze słodkim głosem, po czym rozłącza się.

Spoglądam za okno, jakby z nadzieją, że zobaczę tam jedyną postać, którą chcę widzieć w tej chwili. Na moje nieszczęście nie widzę tam Liama, ani nikogo innego. Rzucam się na łóżko, zwijając się w kłębek. Wydaje mi się, że czuję ręce Liama na swoich biodrach, przyciągające mnie do siebie. Poddając się, przewracam się na plecy, wypuszczając powietrze zalegające w moich płucach. Kalejdoskop wspomnień zalewa mój mózg falami, powodując wręcz fizyczny ból. Czuję się tak, jakby na moją klatkę spadł stukilowy kamień, kiedy Liam mnie opuścił. To tak, jakby ktoś zabrał mi ulubioną paczkę cukierków i nigdy miał ich nie zwrócić. Trzęsę się odrobinę, gdy zakrywam twarz dłońmi. Wypuszczam z ust cichy pisk, po czym przygryzam drgającą wargę. Czuję, że tracę siebie, kiedy nie ma Liama obok mnie. Kiedyś sądziłem, że wytrzymam bez niego rok – bo tak będzie lepiej. Ale teraz gubię siebie, gdy pierwsza łza przecina mój policzek na wskroś.

                 **9.**

Nie wiem, ile czasu mija, aż drętwieje mi stopa, jednak nie przejmując się tym wciąż studiuje białą fakturę sufitu. Gdy słyszę pukanie do drzwi, krzywie się nieznacznie, przekręcając się i nakrywając się kołdrą aż po czubek głowy. Marszczę nos, słysząc, jak kroki zbliżają się w moim kierunku.  Zaciskam powieki, gdy nagle kołdra zostaje zerwana z moich barków.

\- Louis – słyszę głos Nialla nad sobą. Odwracam się w jego stronę, patrząc na niego niebieskimi oczyma.

\- Czego chcesz? – jęczę, przykrywając twarz poduszką.

\- Wstawaj – mówi podchodząc i dźgając mnie w żebro, po czym odskakuje ode mnie prawie z prędkością światła. – UGH! Tomlinson! Kiedy ostatnio przytulałeś się z prysznicem?

\- Uhm… To dobre pytanie, Horan. Mogę poprosić telefon do przyjaciela? – Przewracam oczyma, siadając, gdy blondyn próbuje zrzucić mój tyłek z łóżka.

\- Serio, Lou. Mógłbyś czasami użyć takiego wynalazku jak antyperspirant.

\- Kiedy ostatni raz cię widziałem, byłeś kochanym aniołkiem. CO TEN STYLES Z TOBĄ ZROBIŁ?! – krzyczę, łapiąc się za serce.

\- Masz piętnaście minut na ogarnięcie swojego tłustego dupska, słyszysz? W tym czasie pójdę zrobić tatusiowi śniadanie.

\- Mówiąc „ _tatusiowi_ ” masz na myśli swój brzuch? – pytam, a Niall kiwa entuzjastycznie głową. – I to jestem tym nienormalnym?

W tym czasie, gdy blondyn opuszcza moją sypialnie, ja kieruje się do łazienki, bo naprawdę boję się wizji, które szykowałyby się w jego głowie, gdybym nie wstał. Bo wylanie mi na głowę kubła zimnej wody to byłoby dla niego za mało. Sam stwierdził, że stworzony jest do bardziej kreatywnych rzeczy, o których pojęcia wolę nie mieć.

Gdy słyszę nawoływania Nialla, jak poparzony wypadam spod prysznica i chwilę potem zbiegam po schodach, zatrzymując się dokładnie przed chłopakiem.

\- No – cmoka ustami, uśmiechając się. – Grzeczny chłopiec – mówi, klepiąc mnie po głowie.

\- Zabieraj te łapy, Horan!

\- Awww! Mały BooBear robi się zdenerwowany?

Prycham pod nosem, wymijając go i wchodząc do kuchni. Rozglądam się, dostrzegając tą jedną, jedyną rzecz leżącą na talerzu Horana. Podbiegam, praktycznie rzucając się na jego kanapkę. Upewniam się, że patrzy na mnie w chwili, gdy zatapiam w niej swoje zęby. Chłopak podbiega do mnie, wyrywając mi jedzenie z rąk.

\- Nienawidzę cię – syczy. – Już dobrze, tatuś cię przytuli – szepcze, głaszcząc swoją kanapkę.

Śmieję się, podchodząc do niego i przytulając go do siebie, pomimo tego, że chłopak odpycha się ode mnie rękami i nogami. Po chwili czuję, jak głowa chłopaka ląduje w zagłębieniu mojej szyi, a ja opieram swoją na jego ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję, Ni. Jesteś najlepszy.

\- Ekhem… - słyszę czyjeś odchrząknięcie i odwracam się w tamtą stronę. – Czy ty podrywasz mojego chłopaka, Tomlinson?

\- Czy ja ciebie podrywam, Niall? – pytam, zwracając się do blondyna. Ten patrzy w moje oczy, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- Nie wiem. A podrywasz?

Pochylam się, trącając nosem jego policzek, gdy blondyn chichocze pod nosem. Odsuwamy się od siebie, a Harry unosi pytająco brew w moim kierunku.

\- Och Tommo, wiesz, że z tobą zawsze się podzielę – mówi, podchodząc do nas. Owijam swoje długie ramiona wokół naszych i przyciąga nas do siebie. – Co powiecie na to, żebyśmy włożyli kocie uszy i poganiali za myszkami?

\- Bleee Styles, obrzydzasz mnie. Jeśli to twój fetysz, to zabieraj ode mnie te swoje łapy – krzyczę, uciekając od niego.

\- Dofra – mówi Niall z pełną buzią, przełykając kolejny kęs kanapki. – Komu w drogę, temu buty. Musimy być w centrum handlowym za piętnaście minut, inaczej Lou nadzieje nas na lokówkę, a tego przecież nie chcemy.

Lou nie była szczęśliwa z powodu mojego spóźnienia i nie wahała się pokazywać mi tego na każdym kroku. Dzielnie znosiłem jej paplanie, mimo ochoty, by ją udusić. Nie starała się dzisiaj nawet nie szarpać moich włosów, co było wyjątkowo bolesne. Dlatego niemal z rozkoszą przyjmuję ciszę, która jest lekarstwem dla moich uszu. Mimo tego, że przez ten tydzień zdążyłem znienawidzić bycie samemu – teraz jest to jakby azyl dla mojego ciała. Wzdycham, zamykając oczy. Czuję, jak cały żołądek skręca mi się z nerwów, bo to dzisiaj jest ten dzień, w którym promuję swoją płytę koncertem w centrum handlowym. Kawałek kanapki Nialla podchodzi mi do gardła, a ja mam ochotę zwymiotować, gdy Paul wpada do pomieszczenia. Posyła mi współczujący uśmiech, widząc, w jakim jestem stanie.

\- Dasz radę, Tommo – mówi, klepiąc mnie po plecach. Patrzę na niego niebieskimi tęczówkami, doszukując się w jego twarzy chociażby krzty kłamstwa. – Powalisz ich na kolana. Obiecuję.

\- Taaa – odpowiadam, wypuszczając powietrze zalegające w moich płucach.

Podskakuje, gdy czuję wibracje w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Wyciągam telefon i odblokowuje go jednym szybkim ruchem.

Od:  **Harry**  
 _Liam napisał, że może wpadnie. Daj z siebie wszystko Lou, inaczej skopie ci ten twój tyłek_.

Przełykam ślinę, a moje serce momentalnie zaczyna bić  _zbyt_  szybko. Ręce zaczynają mi się trząść, a ja patrzę się tępym wzrokiem w ścianę. Mój umysł otrzeźwia się, gdy słyszę, jak mój telefon uderza o podłogę. Nie mam czasu go podnieść, bo Paul wypycha mnie w kierunku sceny, wciskając mi w dłoń mikrofon. Ostatni raz oddycham głęboko, po czym wychodzę na scenę, uśmiechając się szeroko. Czuję, jak przez całe moje ciało przepływa adrenalina, dając mi porządnego kopa do działania. Przez chwilę mrużę oczy, gdy reflektory oślepiają mnie. Spoglądam na dość spory tłum, który zebrał się przed sceną. Oddycham głęboko, po czym zaczynam z pierwszą piosenką, jaką jest  _Run_.

\- Dziękuje wszystkim za to, że poświęcacie swój wolny czas, by przyjść tu i słuchać, jak fałszuje – śmieję się, ukazując szereg białych zębów. Rozglądam się i wtedy dostrzegam skaczącego oraz machającego Nialla i stojącego za nim Harry’ego. Uśmiecham się do nich, kiwając głową. – Wiecie, ostatnio byłem na weselu. Udało mi się tańczyć z pewną osobą do piosenki, której słów nie pamiętam, ale musicie wierzyć mi na słowo. To była  _Najlepsza Piosenka na Świecie_!

W pomieszczeniu słychać piski, gdy roznoszą się pierwsze akordy piosenki. Zamykam oczy, wczuwając się w rytm i dając całkowicie porwać się magii muzyki.

Zaśpiewałem łącznie dziesięć piosenek, trzy bisy i moje gardło wręcz błaga o wodę.

\- To był Louis Tomlinson, proszę państwa!

Uśmiecham się, podchodząc do krańca sceny i kłaniając się. Wtedy moje oczy napotykają zielone oczy Harry’ego.

\- Jest tutaj – mówi, a ja czytam z ruchu jego warg. Moje serce przyspiesza, a dłonie nagle zaczynają się pocić.

Szybko uciekam ze sceny, w biegu chwytając gitarę i pojawiając się tam szybciej, niż zniknąłem.

\- Skoro tu już wszyscy jesteśmy, chciałbym… - zacinam się, przełykając ślinę. – zaśpiewać piosenkę. Tak. Piosenkę. Dla bardzo, bardzo wyjątkowej dla mnie osoby, ale jestem nieśmiały i jestem pewny, że ta osoba będzie wiedziała, że o nią chodzi.

Moja dłoń sunie po gitarze, wygrywając rytm melodii. Zamykam oczy, koncertując się na muzyce. Przez moje ciało przepływają wątpliwości, jednak odganiam je tak szybko, jak się pojawiają. Końcówką języka zwilżam usta.

-  _So your friends been telling me_ _  
You’ve been sleeping with my sweater  
And that you can’t stop missing me  
Bet my friends been telling you  
I’m not doing much better  
‘Cause I’m missing half of me_. – Otwieram oczy, przejeżdżając wzrokiem przez tłum wsłuchany we mnie i oczarowany piosenką. Wtedy przypominam sobie wzrok Liama, kiedy patrzył na mnie, prosząc bym pozwolił mu odejść. Moja warga drży nieznacznie, gdy przypominam sobie, jak desperacko szukałem jego dłoni, która zniknęła. Przypominam sobie cały ten tydzień bez niego i to, jak pragnę, by do mnie wrócił. -  _And being here without you_ __  
It’s like I’m waking up to…

Zacinam się, gdy pierwsza łza przecina mój policzek. Desperacko patrzę na Harry’ego, który patrzy na mnie spanikowanym wzrokiem. Otwieram usta, z których nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Słyszę szum szeptów przebiegający przez pomieszczenie, gdy staram wykrzesać z siebie chociaż głoskę. Czuję, jak powietrze nagle uchodzi z moich płuc, gdy szybko ocieram łzy pojawiające się w moich oczach.

-  _Only half a blue sky_  – słyszę czyjś głos. Odwracam się w jego kierunku, jednak nie dostrzegam nikogo. Dopiero po chwili na scenę wchodzi wolnym krokiem Liam, jakby wciąż był niepewny swojej decyzji. Spoglądam w jego brązowe oczy, przepełnione smutkiem. To jest tak, jak uderzenie w brzuch. Całe powietrze uchodzi z mojego ciała. Moja warga drży delikatnie, gdy kolejna łza spada w dół.   
-  _Kinda there but not quite_ __  
I’m walking round with just one shoe  
I’m a half a heart without you  
I’m half the man, at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I’m a half a heart without you

Liam staje koło mnie, delikatnie pocierając moje plecy, starając się dodać mi otuchy. Nie rozumiem, jak on może wciąż tu stać obok mnie. Po tym, co mu zrobiłem.

-  _Forget all we said the night_  
No it doesn’t even matter  
Cause we both got split in two – śpiewa, a ja wsłuchuje się w to, jak jego głos idealnie pasuje do napisanej przeze mnie piosenki. Lustruję wzrokiem jego twarz. Jego rzęsy rzucają cień na jego policzkach. Brązowe tęczówki schowane są pod wpół przymkniętymi powiekami. Uśmiecham się, chcąc przyciągnąć go do siebie i zakryć jego malinowe usta swoimi. Nasze głosy idealnie dopełniają się przy refrenie, a ja uśmiecham się na kolejny dowód tego, że jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni.

-  _Though I try to get you out of my head_ __  
The truth is I got lost without you  
And since then I’ve been waking up to… - śpiewam, gdy Liam odwraca się w moją stronę. Jego brązowe tęczówki napotykają moje, a ja czuję, jak przez moje ciało przepływa elektryczny wstrząs.

-  _Only half a blue sky_  
Kinda there but not quite  
I’m walking round with just one shoe  
I’m a half a heart without you  
I’m half the man, at best  
With half an arrow in my chest  
I miss everything we do  
I’m a half a heart without you

-  _I’m half a heart without you_  – szepczę do mikrofonu, odwracając się w stronę Liama, jakby chcąc mu przekazać wzrokowo wszystkie moje uczucia. Tłum szaleje, gdy melodia się kończy, a ja kłaniam się w ich stronę. Jednak, gdy odwracam się uśmiechnięty w stronę Liama, jego już tam nie ma. Szczypię się w ramię, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to nie jest snem. Krzywię się, gdy dochodzi do mnie prawda, której nie chcę przyjąć. Li zniknął.

\- Kocham cię – szepczę, jednak te słowa uderzają tylko i wyłącznie w pustą przestrzeń.

                 **10.**

Gdy wychodzę z garderoby, widzę tylko i wyłącznie rozchodzący się tłum. Moje oczy niemal natychmiast padają w miejscu, gdzie czeka na mnie Harry z Niallem. Spoglądam w zielone oczy Stylesa, które patrzą na mnie niepewnie. Widzę w nich również wręcz zmieszaną ze współczuci – uczuciem, którego szczerze nienawidzę. Dlatego naciągam czapkę na czoło, chowając pod nią grzywkę. Spuszczam wzrok, wpatrując się w buty i ignorując nawoływania Harry’ego. Szybkim krokiem wychodzę z centrum handlowego, niemal od razu kierując się do samochodu podstawionego przez Paula. Podaje adres kierowcy, który wiezie mnie do najbliższego klubu. Wysiadam, ignorując wibracje wydobywające się z mojej kieszeni. Wchodzę do środka, a od progu uderza mnie woń alkoholu, potu i ciepła. Wzdycham, uśmiechając się do bramkarza, który wpuszcza mnie bez kolejki. Od razu dopycham się do baru, usadawiając się na jednym z nielicznych wolnych miejsc.

\- Cześć, Lou – wita się barman, rzucając mi rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- Josh! – krzyczę, odwracając się w jego kierunku. – Kopę lat, stary! – Przybliżam się do lady, witając się z nim. – To co zwykle.

\- Zły dzień, Tommo?

\- Zły tydzień stary, zły tydzień.

Biorę do ręki szklankę, którą podał mi chłopak i odwracam się w kierunku parkietu. Kilka osób rzuca mi zdziwione spojrzenia, na co wzruszam ramionami. Wzdycham, zupełnie pozbawiony jakichkolwiek nadziei na jutrzejszy dzień. Jak cokolwiek może być dobrze, kiedy Liam kolejny raz ode mnie uciekł? Co jest ze mną nie tak? Zamykam oczy, kończąc drinka. Kiwam w stronę Josha, prosząc go o kolejny trunek. A potem następny. I kolejny.

Wtedy owiewa mnie słodki zapach, który powoduje, że wykrzywiam twarz z niesmakiem. Odwracam się w lewo, by zobaczyć młodą dziewczynę filuternie patrzącą się w moją stronę. Uśmiecha się słodko, a w jej brązowych tęczówkach widać dwie iskierki. Zamykam powieki, gdy oczyma wyobraźni widzę twarz Liama i jego oczy w kolorze mlecznej czekolady, które są jedynym brązem, który powoduje, że miękną mi kolana. Czuję, jak dziewczyna przejeżdża palcem po moim bicepsie, mrucząc mi do ucha.

\- Masz tyłek nie z tej ziemi – mówi, a ja patrzę się na nią krzywo, jakby co najmniej urwała się z księżyca.

\- Wybacz, ale nie grasz w mojej lidze, mała – odpowiadam, patrząc błagalnie w kierunku Josha, który tylko kręci głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem.

Oddycham z ulgą, gdy czuję wibracje w kieszeni. Wtedy niemal natychmiast podnoszę się, wyciągając telefon.

\- Wybacz, muszę odebrać – mówię, zostawiając ją przy barze. – Halo?

\- Louis? – Wręcz krzywie się na słyszalną w głosie Harry’ego panikę.

\- Uspokój się, Harry. Nic mi nie jest – krzyczę, idąc się w stronę łazienki. – Co? – pytam się, gdy tańczący ludzie przepychają mnie, powodując, że nie słyszę praktycznie żadnego słowa wypowiadanego przez chłopaka. Oddycham z ulgą, gdy wchodzę do pustej łazienki męskiej, gdzie mogę spokojnie porozmawiać z przyjacielem. Opieram się o umywalkę, odwracając się tyłem do luster i zamykam oczy.

\- Przykro mi, Louis, z powodu… No wiesz. Nie sądziłem, że ucieknie i nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, co musisz czuć. Jeśli potrzebujesz porozmawiać, wiesz, że zawsze możesz do mnie zadzwonić, a jeśli nie do mnie, to Niall jest wolny. Tak przy okazji, właśnie chodzi po pokoju denerwując się o ciebie, więc może mógłbyś napisać mu, że nic ci nie jest? Proszę?

\- Harry…

\- Nie mogę znieść patrzenia na ciebie takiego załamanego. Moje serce kraja się na ten widok i najchętniej zabiłbym Liama, ale dobrze wiesz, że tego nie zrobię….

\- Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy – słyszę czyjś głos obok swojego ucha i aż podskakuje z wrażenia. Odsuwam telefon i otwieram oczy. Przekrzywiam głowę w prawą stronę, gdzie napotykam brązowe tęczówki Malika. – Louis Tomlinson, co za niespodziewana niespodzianka.

\- Bo widzisz, Malik. Nudziłem się po koncercie i być może przez pomyłkę wpisałem w GPS „dziwka” i całkiem przypadkowo wskazało mi twoją lokalizację.

\- Mój piękny i kochany Louis – mówi, pochodząc bliżej, a ja już stąd wyczuwam od niego alkohol. Krzywię się, idąc do tyłu, aż moje plecy natrafiają na zimne kafelki. Chłopak przystaje kilka centymetrów ode mnie, przejeżdżając dłonią po mojej twarzy, gdy jego usta wykrzywiają się w bezczelnym uśmiechu. – Taki piękny, a taki bezczelny. Najchętniej obciąłbym ci ten język – szepcze, przybliżając się do mnie. Korzystam z okazji i odpycham go od siebie, szybko kierując się w stronę drzwi.

\- Harry – mówię do telefonu, przerywając chłopakowi. – Harry, on tu jest, Harry… - Jednak nie dane jest dokończyć mi zdania, bo Zayn przygniata mnie od tyłu swoim ciałem, przyciskając mnie do drzwi.

\- Lepiej bądź grzeczny, Louis, inaczej nie skończy się to dla ciebie dobrze. – Mulat odchyla głowę, śmiejąc się gardłowo, a mi bardziej przypomina mi to dźwięki wydawane przez hienę, niż śmiech w ogóle.

\- Harry, Harry… - zawodzę, gdy chłopak wytrąca mi telefon z ręki. – NASZ KLUB! – krzyczę, patrząc jak urządzenie upada na podłogę. Słyszę, jak z komórki wydobywa się podniesiony głos kędzierzawego chłopaka, jednak nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo Zayn zaciska swoje palce na mojej tętnicy szyjnej.

\- Taki mały, taki kruchy – szepcze, całując moją szyję. Jego palce wplątują się w moje włosy. Malik, szarpiąc za nie, ciągnie mnie w swoją stronę, pchając na podłogę. Piszczę cicho, gdy moja głowa uderza o kafelkową posadzkę. Czarnowłosy kwituje mój upadek śmiechem. Pochyla się nade mną, plując mi w twarz. Kładzie stopę na mojej klatce piersiowej, odbierając mi dopływ powietrze i uniemożliwiając mi oddychanie. – Posłuchaj mnie, Tomlinson. Raz, a uważnie. Należysz do mnie – nie do Payne’a. Jesteś moją małą dziwką i nic tego nie zmieni, słyszysz? – Patrzę z przerażeniem na twarz chłopaka, która przypomina mi twarz Dextera chwilę przed kolejnym morderstwem. Pochyla się nade mną, agresywnie wpijając się swoimi ustami w moje, przygryzając moją wargę do krwi. Korzystam z okazji i gryzę go w język. Jednak po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że nie było to moje najlepsze posunięcie. Chłopak patrzy na mnie rozwścieczonym wzrokiem, wymierzając mi siarczysty policzek. Moje ciało płonie z nienawiści, a ja czuję się tak ociężale po alkoholu, że nie jestem zdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Mulat łapie moje ramiona i uderza nimi kilkakrotnie o ziemię, aż w mojej głowie zaczyna się kołować. Patrzę na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, gdy zrywa ze mnie koszulkę. Nie jestem w stanie zaprotestować. Staram się wyrwać, czy chociażby go kopnąć, jednak on odpiera każdy mój cios. Jego ręce suną po moim torsie, podobnie jak usta, znacząc moje ciało pocałunkami.

\- Nie! – krzyczę na całe pomieszczenie, co spotyka się z jego gardłowym śmiechem.

\- Myślę, że już na to za późno, cukiereczku – szepcze swoim cichym, jadowitym tonem w chwili, gdy jego pięść spotyka się z moim brzuchem. Krzywię się, próbując zasłonić swój żołądek przed kolejną falą uderzeń. – A A A! – mówi kiwając palcem. Jego ręce łapią moje biodra, ściskając je.

\- Puść mnie – piszczę, ostatnimi siłami próbując się wyrwać. – Zgnijesz w piekle – mówię, plując mu w twarz.

Kręci mi się w głowie, gdy rozpina moje spodnie, ściskając moje przyrodzenie. Zagryzam wargę, próbując nie jęczeć z bólu.

\- Jesteś nikim, Tomlinson, zupełnie jak Payne. Jesteś śmieciem i musisz pamiętać, gdzie jest twoje miejsce – szepcze, gdy w moich oczach pojawiają się łzy.

\- Nie – szepczę, a to słowo odbija się echem po ścianach, jakby wcale nie istniało. Jest obce w tej atmosferze przesiąkniętej agresją. Zaciskam powieki, gdy łzy spływają ciurkiem wzdłuż mojej twarzy, modląc się jedynie o to, by tym razem nie bolało aż tak bardzo.

                 **11.**

Łzy zbierają się pod moimi powiekami, torując sobie drogę przez mój blady policzek na zimną i twardą podłogę. Przez umysł przelewają mi się tysiące wizji, które szukają ujścia. Mój mózg praktycznie buzuje od nadmiaru informacji, a ja obawiam się, że za chwile wybuchnie. Mam ochotę  _krzyczeć_ ,  _płakać_ ,  _wrzeszczeć_ , jednak moje ciało jest sparaliżowane. Mój otępiały umysł z opóźnieniem przetwarza wszystkie informacje docierające do mnie. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch wydaje się trwać wieczność. Leżę na kafelkach, niczym poległy żołnierz, chociaż niedawno zarzekałem się, że to nie ja jestem przegranym. Każdy oddech przyprawia mnie o piekący ból w klatce piersiowej, a ja nie mam już dla kogo żyć. Odkąd Liam odszedł to tak, jakbym był rybą bez wody, której tak  _cholernie_ potrzebuję do przeżycia. Kolejny raz zniknął, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając. Wypuszczam powietrze, które zalega w moich płucach. Poczucie winy znalazło sobie idealne miejsce pod żebrami, skąd może naśmiewać się ze mnie i przypominać o swojej obecności w każdej, nawet najmniejszej czynności.

Leżę, czując, jak moja skóra wręcz parzy mnie od kontaktu z zimnymi kafelkami. W myślach odliczam kolejne sekundy, ciągnące się w nieskończoność. Krzywię się, gdyręce chłopaka zataczają koła na mojej nagiej skórze, aż usadawiają się na moim podbrzuszu. W myślach pojawiają się coraz to nowe wyzwiska, które nie ujrzą światła dziennego. Wypuszczam drżący oddech, panicznie zaciskając oczy i przygryzając wargę. Spodziewam się najgorszego, bo wiem, do czego zdolny jest ten psychol.

W jednej chwili ręce znikają, a ja zdezorientowany dotykam swojej klatki piersiowej, jakby upewniając się, że to prawda. Chcę mieć pewność, że kolejny raz moja wyobraźnia nie igra sobie ze mną. Dopiero gdy do moich uszu dociera huk, przerażony siadam na podłodze, otwierając oczy. Jaskrawe światło zalewa moje źrenice. Krzywię się, gdy światło jarzeniówek oślepiają mnie. Rozglądam się dookoła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Policzek pulsuje mi tępym bólem, a ja przykładam lodowatą dłoń do tego miejsca, dając sobie chwilową ulgę. Moje oczy rozszerzają się ze strachu, gdy napotykam bezwładne ciało Malika przy drzwiach. Zayn otwiera oczy, patrząc zdezorientowanym wzorkiem na mnie, jakby szukając odpowiedzi. Mam ochotę skulić się w sobie i udawać, że mnie tutaj wcale nie ma. Kręcę głową w jego kierunku, gdy dostrzegam nieme wołanie o pomoc w jego tęczówkach. Mam nadzieję, że każdy oddech chłopaka wypełniony będzie bólem i cierpieniem. Niech każda iskierka nadziei, tląca się w jego umyśle, zostanie nagle zdmuchnięta, a jego mózg niech przepełni ból tak ogromny, że aż odbierać będzie mu oddech.

Ciało Mulata niespodziewanie unosi się, a ja podążam wzrokiem w tamtym kierunku. Dostrzegam umięśnioną rękę, powoli zaciskającą się na gardle chłopaka. Podziwiam jej siłę i wygląd. Każdy zakamarek hipnotyzuje mnie, podobnie jak praca ścięgien ramienia. Mój oddech zatrzymuje się, a świat zdaje się spowolnić, gdy mój wzrok pada na tatuaż znajdujący się na jego ręku. Skupiam wzrok, przyglądając się kilku czarnym kreskom na jego ramieniu. Znam je zbyt dobrze. Widziałem je tyle razy. Muskałem palcami, zachwycając się tym, jak jego skóra prężyła się pod moim dotykiem. Uśmiecham się, gdy przypominam sobie tamtą chwilę. Przyciągam kolana do klatki piersiowej i oplatam je ramionami. Przez chwilę kiwam się w przód i w tył próbując wyczyścić swój umysł. Opieram zmęczone czoło na kolanach, zamykając oczy.

\- Dałem ci czas – słyszę czyjś agresywny szept. Marszczę brwi, wsłuchując się w ten głos. – Miałeś zniknąć i zabrać tą swoją  _dziwkę_ , która puszcza się na prawo i lewo, gdy tylko spuścisz wzrok z jej blond czupryny. Zignorowałeś moją sugestię, abyś  _wypierdalał_ , a ja naprawdę nie lubię, kiedy mnie się lekceważy. – Dreszcz przechodzi przez moje ciało, kumulując się w odcinku lędźwiowym kręgosłupa. Wzdrygam się, chcąc jak najszybciej się stąd wydostać, jednak siedzę tam jak sparaliżowany, kiwając się w obie strony. – Możesz obrażać mnie, ale jeśli jeszcze raz położyć palec na Louisie, to cię  _rozpierdolę,_  Malik. Zgniotę cię jak muchę, bądź tego pewien, że nie będę się z tobą cackać. Nie jestem taki jak ty. DBAM o ludzi, na których mi zależy. Zapamiętaj te słowa. Jeśli kiedykolwiek tkniesz  _Lou_ , znajdę cię. Zamienie każdy twój dzień w piekło. Będę wszędzie, gdzie tylko się obejrzysz. Będziesz bał się własnego cienia, Malik, już ja się o to zatroszczę.

\- Zabij mnie od razu – krzyczy Mulat, a w pomieszczeniu rozlega się gardłowy śmiech.

\- To byłoby zbyt proste. – Słyszę kaszel i odgłosy łapania powietrza. – Pozwolę ci żyć, będę obserwował, jak będziesz popadał w paranoję. Będę tam, by oglądać jak stajesz się szaleńcem. Pamiętaj o tym.

Wtedy w pomieszczeniu zalega cisza, a przez moje ciało przebiega strach. Wzdrygam się, gdy czyjaś ręka spoczywa na moim ramieniu. Kręcę panicznie głową, oddychając coraz szybciej. Wypity alkohol szumi mi w głowie, a ja chcę, żeby to wszystko odeszło.

\- Lou, to ja.

                 **12.**

Chłopak pochyla się, a ja obserwuje go wielkimi oczyma. Łapie pas w swoją dłoń i zapina mnie. Przez chwilę spogląda w moje niebieskie oczy, po czym podnosi dłoń i delikatnie przejeżdża dłonią po moim policzku. Wzdycham, wtulając się w  jego rękę. Po moim ciele rozlewa się przyjemne ciepło, które ucieka w chwili, gdy w drzwiach klubu widzę Zayna. Odchrząkam cicho, a chłopak odsuwa się ode mnie, po czym zamyka drzwi, a ja oddycham z ulgą. Wzdrygam się, gdy ktoś siada obok mnie na miejscu kierowcy. Gdy upewniam się, że to on, uspokajam się. Chłopak odpala samochód, wyjeżdżając z parkingu w tym samym momencie, w którym Malik dopada naszego samochodu, jednak jest już za późno. Zostaje za nami, wdychając spaliny. ( _Odpowiednie miejsce dla niego, amen._  – od bety).

\- Zrobił ci coś? – Ciszę w samochodzie przerywa chłopak, zaciskając szczękę, a dłonie na kierownicy, na wspomnienie Mulata.

\- Uhm… Chciał… On chciał, chciał… - dukam, przyglądając się własnym paznokciom. Przełykam ślinę, a te słowo nie chce przejść mi przez gardło.

\- Nie mów tego – mówię pod nosem, a jego dłoń szuka mojej. Czuję przyjemny prąd, gdy nasze dłonie się stykają. Moje serce skacze, gdy chłopak splata nasze palce.

Przez chwilę jedziemy w ciszy, a ja podziwiam jego twarz. Na jego ustach błąka się uśmiech zadowolenia, gdy podnosi nasze dłonie i składa czuły pocałunek na moich palcach. Rumienię się, odwracając się od niego i wyglądając przez okno. Przyglądam się mijanym budynkom, próbując uporządkować myśli i dobrać odpowiednie słowa.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – pytam po chwili, zwracając się w jego stronę.

Chłopak odwraca się w moim kierunku, unosząc brwi z zaskoczeniem. – Zrobiłem… Co?

\- Dlaczego przyjechałeś tam po mnie?

\- Dobrze wiesz dlaczego – odpowiada, skupiając się ponownie na drodze.

Wzdycham, kręcąc głową, opierając czoło o zimną szybę. – Powiedz to, _Liam_  – szepczę.

\- Louis – szepcze, a jego głos brzmi słodko, wręcz filuternie.

\- Proszę, LiLi.

\- Ja… - jąka się, marszcząc brwi. – Jesteśmy! – odpowiada po chwili, a ja wypuszczam powietrze zalegające w moich płucach.

Odpinam pas, otwierając drzwi. Wysiadam, dziwiąc się, że chłopak robi to samo. Nie odzywając się, wchodzę ostrożnie po schodach. Gdy niefortunnie stawiam stopę na jednym ze stopni, chwieję się, jednak dwie ciepłe ręce w mojej talii stabilizują moją sylwetkę. Uśmiecham się z wdzięcznością w jego kierunku, otwierając drzwi.

Wchodzę do środka, a Liam podąża za mną. Zdejmuję kurtkę, wieszając ją na wieszaku i trzęsę się z zimna, gdy mroźne powietrze muska moje nagie ciało. Rumienię się, gdy chłopak podsuwa mi bluzę, którą chwilę temu zdjął z siebie.

\- Skoro jesteś bezpieczny to ja już…ten… - mówi, spoglądając w kierunku drzwi.

\- Liam… - szepcze błagalnie.

\- Trzymaj się, Lou… – odpowiada, odwracając się i kierując się do drzwi.

Zamykam oczy, a wszystkie niepotrzebne wspomnienia zalewają moją głowę. Przytrzymuję się ściany, gdy wizje Malika wchodzącego przez drzwi tego domu królują w moim umyśle. W moich oczach pojawiają się łzy, gdy wiem, że teraz nie powstrzyma się przez zrobieniem  _tego_. Upadam na podłogę, łkając cicho.

\- Liam! – krzyczę rozpaczliwie, chociaż nie sądzę, że mnie usłyszy. Wtulam się w rękaw jego bluzy, wdychając jego zapach. Moje ręce uderzają w próżnię, gdy szukam jego ciepłego ciała. – LIAM, NIE ZOSTAWIAJ MNIE…

Mój bezradny krzyk roznosi się w pomieszczeniu, odbijając się echem od ścian. Wtedy ciepłe ręce owijają się wokół mojej talii, przyciągając mnie do siebie.

\- Ćśśśś Lou-Lou, jestem przy tobie. ( _NO JA KURWA MYŚLĘ! Jak sobie niby poszedł to miałam ochotę mu przyjebać, naprawdę._ – od bety).

Łapczywie łapię się jego ciała, trzymając się go niczym deski ratunkowej. Szatyn głaszcze mnie po plecach, zataczając małe kółeczka. Liam podnosi mnie, a ja oplatam jego kark, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi i mocząc jego koszulkę. Chłopak układa mnie na moim łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą. Kuca przy mnie, odgarniając moją grzywkę na bok. Zamykam oczy, rozkoszując się jego dotykiem. Gdy jego ręka znika, chwytam ją raptownie, przyciągając do siebie.

\- Zostań – szepczę, przytulając się do niej. Niemal czuję wahanie Liama, gdy niepewnie siedzi obok mnie. – Proszę – mówię bezradnie.

Chłopak ściąga koszulkę oraz spodnie, po czym wślizguje się z drugiej strony łóżka, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Układam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, wdychając jego zapach. Chłopak zdejmuje ze mnie bluzę, po czym opuszkami palców studiuje fakturę moich pleców. Nie wiem, ile tak leżymy, dopóki nie przerywam wiszącej nad nami ciszy.

\- Wiedziałeś o tym, że kiedy pingwin odnajdzie swojego partnera, zostaje z nim już do końca swojego życia? – pytam, otwierając oczy i spoglądając w jego twarz, rozjaśnioną zdziwieniem, po czym kręci głową. – To… - szepczę nieśmiało - zostaniesz moim pingwinkiem?

Czuję jak moje policzki rumienią się, gdy chłopak pochyla się nade mną, składając na moich wargach delikatny pocałunek, przypominający muśnięcie skrzydeł motyla. Odsuwa się ode mnie, uśmiechając się i wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Wsłuchuję się w jego oddech, niczym w najlepszą melodię. Po chwili otwieram oczy, podziwiając piękno szatyna. Poświata księżyca rzuca cień na jego twarz. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a cień rzęs pada na jego policzek. Wygląda idealnie – niczym grecki bóg uchwycony w półśnie. Przybliżam się do niego, wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. Zamykam oczy, rozkoszując się obecnością chłopaka. Jednak kiedy otwieram je o poranku, Liama nie ma obok mnie – zniknął.  Jest trzydziesty pierwszy grudnia, a Liam zniknął po raz trzeci. I tym razem nie mam nawet nadziei, że wróci.

**13.**

Wpatruję się w gwieździste niebo, szukając różnorodnych konstelacji gwiazd, bo to wydaje się ciekawszym zajęciem niż czekanie na Liama, który nie wróci. Przecież jakby miał wrócić, wróciłby popołudniu. Jest już dobrze po dwudziestej trzeciej. I tak oto Louis Tomlinson, gwiazda pop, spędza samotnie sylwestra, odmrażając sobie tyłek na dachu domu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, a zarazem miłości swojego życia, patrząc na gwiazdy.

Może to dziecinne zajęcie, ale to zawsze dawało mi siłę. Wpatrywanie w niebo było czynnością moją i Liama. Jako gówniarze potrafiliśmy godzinami leżeć w trawie i obserwować letnie niebo. Wzdycham, pocierając dłonie i ogrzewając je. Naciągam na palce bluzę Liama, która jak zwykle jest na mnie za długa. Poprawiam okulary, które zsuwają mi się z nosa, wcześniej przecierając szkła materiałem. Wspomnienia zalewają moją głowę i wtedy uświadamiam sobie, jak bardzo potrzebuję Liama w swoim życiu. Potrzebuję jego czasu, miłości, uwagi, obecności. Kiedy cokolwiek wydawało mi się nie do rozwiązania, Liam zawsze sprawiał, że było to prostsze. To tak jakby on był jakimś przełącznikiem w moim życiu. Przy nim zawsze wszystko było lepsze. Zastanawiam się, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek nasze drogi się skrzyżują. Zadręczam się pytaniami o to, czy szatyn będzie w stanie pokochać mnie tak bardzo, jak ja kocham jego? Bez niego jestem wrakiem, wręcz połową człowieka.

Pociągam nosem, układając podbródek na kolanach. W oddali słychać odgłosy szampańskiej zabawy i bawiących się osób, ale ja nawet nie potrafię zmusić się do uśmiechu. Tęsknie za Liamem, mimo że widziałem go zaledwie kilka godzin temu.

I wtedy przypomina mi się zdarzenie, które schowane było w zaciszu mojego mózgu przez kilka ostatnich lat. Wracam myślami do tamtego pamiętnego sylwestra, kiedy po raz pierwszy odkryłem to, jak bardzo zakochany jestem w Liamie. To było tak nagłe, tak niespodziewane. Wtedy też siedzieliśmy na dachu, a ja chichoczę pod nosem, gdy przypomnę sobie, jak bardzo natrudziliśmy się z wejściem na niego. I wtedy, gdy zegar wybił godzinę dwunastą, niespodziewanie nasze usta spotkały się. A pocałunek, który potem nastąpił, był niczym własne magiczne królestwo, miał własny szczególny język oraz geografię, fantastyczne mity i cuda od wieków*.

Czuję, jak czyjeś ręce oplatają moje ciało, przyciągając mnie do siebie. Zapach Liama obezwładnia moje ciało, drażniąc każdy nerw.

\- O czym myślisz? – pyta, muskając swoim oddechem moje ucho, odwracam głowę w tamtą stronę, by napotkać zaciekawione spojrzenie Liama.

\- Co ty tu robisz? – pytam, patrząc na niego odrobinę zszokowany. Szatyn unosi brwi i patrzy na mnie nieco zmieszany. – Myślałem, że rano…

\- Zawsze do ciebie wrócę – odpowiada, muskając swoimi ustami, wrażliwe miejsce za moim uchem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wszechświat chce, żebyśmy byli razem, Lou. Za każdym razem wpadamy na siebie, a gdy jesteśmy osobno… - wypuszcza powietrze, układając podbródek na moim ramieniu. – Jesteśmy połową siebie. Bo moja połowa zawsze należała do ciebie, Lou…

\- Co? – pytam, wyplątując się z objęć, by odwrócić się w jego stronę. Chłopak kręci głową niezadowolony, przyciągając mnie do siebie i sadzając mnie na swoich kolanach. Przejeżdża dłonią po moim policzku, co wywołuje przyjemne dreszcze na moim karku.

\- To – szepcze, przyciągając mnie do pocałunku.

W tym samym czasie Big Ben wybija północ, a ja uśmiecham się w jego usta, ciesząc się, że historia się powtarza. Naciskam na jego usta, niemal błagając go, by je rozchylił. Gdy to robi, przygryzam jego wargę, a on jęczy cicho. Nasze języki walczą o dominację, tańcząc w miłosnym tangu szczęścia i radości. ( _I wywijają sukienkami_  – od bety). Ten pocałunek to wszystko, co chcę mu przekazać. „Wszystko” składa się na dwa proste słowa:  _Kocham cię_.

\- Kocham cię – szepcze Liam, łącząc nasze czoła, gdy odsuwamy się od siebie. Jego brązowe tęczówki patrzą się na mnie z adoracją i czymś, co jest miłością. To coś od zawsze tam było, tylko że nie miałem szansy tego odkryć.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiadam, muskając jego wargi. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Chłopak oplata moje ciało swoimi ramionami, a ja wtulam się w niego, układając się wygodnie i patrząc w gwiazdy. To znowu stało się  _naszą_ rzeczą, mimo że nigdy nie przestało nią być. Wdycham powietrze przepełnione szczęściem i czymś, co jest po prostu Liamem.

\- Obiecaj mi, że już więcej nie znikniesz – szepczę po chwili.

\- Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Przecież jestem twoim pingwinkiem – szepcze, trącając nosem mój policzek.

\- Mamy tyle wspólny wspomnień. Im więcej czasu upływa, tym bardziej się w tobie zakochuje, chociaż wydaje się to fizycznie niemożliwe. Kocham cię, kiedy budzisz się o poranku, marszcząc nos. Kocham cię o północy, kiedy budzisz mnie tylko po to, bym zrobił ci herbatę. Kocham cię, gdy urządzasz mi prywatne koncerty pod prysznicem. Kocham cię w piątki wieczorem, kiedy jedyną rzeczą, na którą masz ochotę to przytulanie się na kanapie. Kocham cię, kiedy wychodzimy razem do kina. Kocham cię, kiedy nie boisz się trzymać mojej ręki. Kocham cię w nocy. Kocham cię w południe. Kocham cię teraz…

Mówią jaki początek roku – taki i cały rok. Jeśli róża owocuje w pierwszy dzień Nowego Roku – będzie kwitła przez cały kolejny rok i następny i jeszcze jeden. Bo żadna wielka miłość nie umiera. Choćby próbowano ją zdeptać czy strzelać do niej z łuku – ona wciąż tam jest, niezmieniona, schowana pod powierzchnią, dryfująca i czekająca na odpowiedni moment, by odbić się od dna. Potrafi pojawić się od tak, zaskakując nas – bo byliśmy cholernie pewni, że umarła, albo przynajmniej leży zamknięta w najdalszym zakątku naszego umysłu.   
Miłość jest jak róża – zachwyca swoim pięknem.   
Miłość jest jak rzeka – rwąca i nieprzewidywalna.   
Miłość jest jak nasz ulubiony cukierek – słodka i znajoma.   
Miłość jest jak dom – daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa.   
Miłość jest jak szkło – krucha.   
Miłość jest jak kamień – stała i niezmienna w czasie.   
Miłość jest jak narkotyk – uzależnia.   
Miłość jest jak ból głowy – nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przyjdzie, ani kiedy zniknie.   
Miłość jest jak cień – goni cię, gdy próbujesz się przed nią ukryć.   
Miłość jest jak cierń – rani twoje serce, zabierając nadzieję.   
Miłość jest jak ogień – rozgrzewa do czerwoności wszystkie twoje zmysły.   
Miłość jest jak przepaść – nie ma powrotu z tej ścieżki.   
Miłość jest jak twoja ulubiona piosenka – potrafisz słuchać jej w kółko i nigdy ci się nie znudzi.   
Miłość jest tobą – bo w twoich oczach zamknięta jest tajemnica, którą chce odkrywać każdego dnia na nowo.


End file.
